


~Mechanic Duties~

by Lemonandlimes



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is not your typical girl. She is a badass with a bright personality and is the fighting queen. She is a great mechanic with a lot of experience and is the best of the best. One day, she buys an old truck to work on and finds that it isn't a normal truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iris' Pov:  
I grabbed the keys for the truck and smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." I said as I walked over to the truck and put in the key. It looked trashed but I could still work with it. "Looks like you're mines baby~!" I said as I pat the hood.I then hooked it up to my tow truck and drove it to my garage. My garage was big, spacious, and where I lived. I was just one giant studio. I sighed then got out and unhooked it. I then popped open the hood and inspected it. It was fried. The parts were in the wrong areas and there was no battery at all. I grabbed my extra parts and began to fix it up. After a few days, I got it working and now it was time to get it to look good. I got out the sand paper and began to sand off the previous rusted paint. It took weeks to finish and the truck was acting strangely the whole time. I thought the previous paint was actually very fitting so I then started to spray paint it with the best of paints and did another coat. It began to look very good and I waited until it dried. I changed into a swimsuit after hours and began to wash the car. I swear, while washing the truck, the thing was shaking or something. I washed every single part of the truck and even fixed up the bottom of it. Once I finished, I then waxed the truck making it look far more better. I then looked at the finished product and smiled. "There. Perfect! Looking good if I do say so myself!" I said before a voice spoke. "Thank you Iris." A voice said as I froze and looked around. "You're welcome...?" I said in confusion. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the truck started to change. I backed away in shock and saw as it changed into this robot thing. "W-What the fuck?!" I said as the creature looked down at me. "Do not fear Iris. I am not going to hurt you." It said as I continued to stare at it in disbelief. "Well, I definitely swindled that guy into giving me more than I payed for." I said with an awkward chuckle. "So, what are you? I'm Iris Knight, Age 21, and master mechanic. I might be a better mechanic than I thought if I can bring a truck to life." I muttered. "So, are you an alien?" I asked as he smiled. "I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots. Where are we?" He asked. "I still don't know what that means but that's really cool. We're in my shop in Crown City, so why are you on earth?" I asked. "I am protecting your earth with my other companions. Everything seems peaceful now yet they have not signaled back to me." Optimus said as I looked at him. "...Why?" I asked as he looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why look for them if it's all fine? They might be trying to live peaceful lives. I wouldn't blame them for that but earth isn't always as peaceful as it seems." I said as he nodded. "Yes, that is true..." He said. "I would like to ask you something, how WOULD you find them? Earth is pretty big you know." I said as he nodded. "I would use my power to assemble them. Besides, they live just outside of the city." He said expecting me to understand. "I see, but why didn't you do it earlier?" I asked. "It's because I was too weak then to do anything, that is, until you helped me." He said gratefully. "So what are you planing on doing now?" I asked. "I do not know." He said as I smiled. "Well until you know, you are welcomed to stay here." I said as he nodded. "Thank you Iris." He said making me smile even more. "Don't worry about it." I said with a wink. We then began to talk about many things but mostly about ourselves before the sun began to set. I then walked over to a circular stairway and went up to my bedroom. "It's getting late. You should get some rest." I said leaning over the railing. Optimus brought a finger near me and smiled. "I believe you humans call it a high five." He said as I smiled and high fived him. "Anyways, goodnight Optimus. Sweet dreams." I said before stripping and jumping into my bed.

Optimus' Pov:

She gently placed her hand on my finger and went towards her bed before taking off her clothes. If I could, I would be blushing as the human terms call it. My engines were hot however and this is what got me confused. Why would my body be getting hotter? I then shook off that feeling and saw that Iris was on her bed, under the blankets and her eyes were closed. This human, Iris, was very kind. She also was very intelligent compared to others. She bought me, aided me when I so dearly needed it, and is continuing to take care of my needs. Why? Was it because I was or had saved the human race? No, that couldn't be it. She didn't know of that yet. I know what I must do next. I should assemble the others but, that could put Iris in danger. The image of Iris being captured by the decepticons was a horrible thought. Especially after what happened last time. She is far too different than other humans. She accepted me- No, us. She wanted and tried to learn more about us and our race. She could help these humans see how we weren't a threat. That way, if the decepticons were to attack again which I doubt would happen, it would be easier for us to help the humans. I sighed and I waited until she fell asleep before getting out of her building and leaving. I needed to contact the others to make sure they were okay. I sent a signal out to them and we met up at a beach. "Greeting Autobots." I spoke as they all either smiled or smirked. 


	2. ~New faces~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a smut with Sideswipe in it. Iris meets people and fucks them. Yep I said it.

Iris' Pov:  
I was dreaming about a girl. Not just any girl but my friend as she proclaimed to be. She was my partner in crime. Her name was Alice and was telling me about how I was going to sleep with all the robot guys until there was a loud bang and I woke up. I grabbed my two guns from under my pillow and quietly but quickly went down the stairs. I looked around and saw no one but heard whispers. "Look at what you made me do!" A voice said as another apologized. "She's still asleep so we have to be quiet." A noble voice said. They were plotting to rob me? Ha! I don't think so! I hid beside the garage door as it started to open and turned the corner before taking fire. "Iris!" Optimus' voice said as I froze and saw that there were other autobots beside prime. "Oh. Uh.... sorry about that. Did I injure anybody?" I asked awkwardly as they all nodded. "Yeah, my bad. Sorry again." I said as they came inside my building. I closed the door as soon as they got in and sighed. "So... these your friends Optimus?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes. I wanted to introduce you to them and ask if it was alright if they stayed the night here." He asked as I shrugged. "Well, that was a horrible introduction. I just shot all of you guys." I muttered to myself. "Sure. Just don't be in this form when I have customers." I said as he nodded and went completely silent. The others were as well and I just walked over to them. Three in general were staring at me intently. Optimus, the big yellow one, and the white and red one. They then began to whisper but I still heard them. "Is it really her?" The medic asked. "It looks like her." The yellow one said. "I'm just going to stop you right there sweetie. No one else looks like me but this woman I knew as a kid. She was my role model but this part of my hair is part of my own style." I said simply as they all looked at me. I looked over them and walked towards the yellow one. "You." I said as I pointed to him. He pointed at himself in confusion as I nodded. "Yes. What is your name?" I asked casually as he coughed a bit. "I am Bumblebee, the leader of this group." He said. I looked at him in confusion. I then chuckled. "Hold out your hand." I said as he slowly did so. I climbed on and stood up but grabbed his thumb. "Now bring me up to your chest." I said as he also did so. I inspected his body and saw that there was a bullet hole. "As I thought. I'll fix that for you. Who else got hit with my bullets? They aren't normal bullets so unless you want a slow painful death, tell me." I said looking at the rest of them as they all raised their hands. "Iris, our medic Ratchet can take care of it." Optimus said as I chuckled devilishly. "Optimus, Sweetheart. These are my own specialized bullets. They contain acid that will break down their own shell, They are also VERY small. Just let me do it. I don't think Ratchet, or any of you all, will be able to remove it." I said as Ratchet looked at me with a slight glare. I blew him a kiss and started to reach into Bumblebee's wound. "Wait! Iris, before you do that, you should put on something more...... appropriate?" Optimus Prime said as I looked at him then down at me. I saw that I was wearing only my underwear and smirked. "Aww, that's why you are all so quiet. How adorable." I said chuckling devilishly. "Hey bumble bee, can you raise me towards my bed?" I asked as he smiled and did so. I hoped over the railing and putting on a men's blazer before hoping back onto Bumblebee's hand and he brought me to the ground. I went over to my tool bench and grabbed a giant box. I put on my gloves, an apron, put my hair up, and some goggles. I hopped back onto his hand and he brought me up to his wound. I carefully started to remove it and placed the remains in a napkin. "Anywhere else?" I asked as he shook his head. After taking the bullets out of everyone and finishing fixing the autobot's injuries, I ran up the stairs and put them in the fridge. "So... My name is Iris Knight. Auto repair woman. What are your names?" I asked coolly. "My name is Strongarm. Cadet Strongarm." She said as I smiled. "I'm Sideswipe. The coolest one out of all these guys." I nodded unfazed and looked at the big green one. "Hello! My name is Grimlock! I'm the handsome dinosaur." He said as I chuckled. "My name is Drift, and these are my mini-con partners. Slipstream and Jetstorm." He said with a bow as I did so as well. "And I'm Windblade." She spoke with a friendly voice. "Well, it is a pleasure meeting you all." I say with somewhat of a smirk. I then looked at the time and sighed. "Ugh. Sorry but you all have to change into cars and hide in the back room." I said as they looked at me. "Why?" They asked. "I have work. Which is basically fixing other cars." I said as there was a banging on my door. "Hey Iris! You up yet?" A voice asked as I ran up the stairs. "Hold on!" I then stripped down and put on my normal clothes before pushing the Autobots into the other room. I then opened the door by pressing a button and smiled. "Hey dude. Need me to fix your car right?" I asked as he nodded sheepishly. "Yeah..." "So what happened in the crash Kida?" I asked as he looked at me in confusion. "What? How did you know?" He asked. "The bruise on your arm as if you were hit with a lot of pressure and the marks on your car. The poor baby." I said looking over to the car. "Yeah... so how long do you think it'll take?" He asked. I looked at it. "2 hours." I said as he nodded. "So Iris..." He said as I looked over to him. "What is it kid?" I asked as I noticed him blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "After you fix my car, did you wanna, go...... out?" He asked hopefully as I fell silent. "Look, kid. You seem cool but.... you wouldn't survive in a relationship with me. I mean, I'd rip you to shreds kid." I said as he nodded halfheartedly. "I get it, don't worry. You just never seem to be with anyone so..." I chuckled. "Thanks anyways but I always have company whether you see them or not." I spoke as he nodded. "Alright, I'll be back later." He said as I nodded. I then realized something. My 'company' were in the back with my guests! I ran into the back and looked around to see the others huddled around a box. I immediately ran towards it and grabbed the box before rushing out of the room. I ran up the stairs and threw the box into my closet as the autobots watched. "You missed one." Ratchet said as dread overcame me. "They aren't mine I swear!" I shouted as they placed it on my bedroom floor. I tossed it into the closet and shut it. "So.... what are those?" Ratchet asked as I sighed. "They are my friends." I said as they looked at me in disbelief. "A 'friend?' They all have-" I stopped sideswipe and I pointed to the entrance of the other room. "Now go in there. I can't risk anyone seeing you all." I said as they reluctantly did so. I sighed and hopped over the railing falling down the three story landing. on the second floor I grabbed onto the railing and then dropped down. I walked over to the car and looked over it and started to work my magic. ~Timeskip~ When I finally finished I smiled and went up the stairs to get a snack when I heard a gasp. "Whoa! You actually FIXED it!" An eager voice said as I turned my head. Oh. Kida was back. "You're early." I said as he nodded. "Yeah! Uh I thought I could help but it looks like you didn't need any." He said as I gave him a smile. "U-Uh, I know that you said you didn't want to but as thanks for fixing it so perfectly," He said as I smiled kindly. "That's nice and all but I just prefer the payment. I still have to work on other vehicles." I said as he nods. "Oh! alright. Here." He said handing me $200. "Thank you. Remember to visit me whenever you need me to fix your car." I said as he nodded and left in his car. I continued up the stairs and grabbed a banana and peeled it before putting it near my mouth until there was a loud thud in the other room. What the hell were they doing in there? I went into the back and saw that some of the autobots were fighting, Sideswipe and Strongarm. The others were all trying to pry them off of each other. They were shouting at each other to not fight so I sighed and shot a taser at them. It stunned them and I looked over to Optimus. "They brought it upon themselves." I said as he sighed, silently agreeing. I walked over to the fallen two whom were collapsed on the ground. "It looks like I'll have to fix them. Hey Ratchet, wanna help?" I asked as he groaned. "Alright then, don't." I said before looking over to Optimus and smiling. He sighed and picked up Sideswipe and Strongarm before bringing them to the main area. I shut the garage doors and put up a sign saying we were closed. "Thank you Optimus. I'm strong but not strong enough to carry this guy or even Strongarm." I said as he chuckled. "Of course not. You are still too small compared to us autobots." He said as I shrugged. "Well, I'm going to start fixing them but they kind of need to be in car form now." I muttered. "If you are able to fix these first, it should be easier." Optimus said as I nodded and started to work on the injuries. I finished with the easier ones quickly and Optimus went to go check on the others. "Strongarm? Could you please change into car form please?" I asked as she nodded and did so. "So, what are you doing?" She asked as I put the jack up under her and pumped it up. I then grabbed the car lay board and slid under her. "W-What are you doing?!" She asked. "I'm fixing the injuries you've obtained." I said as she was silent. I then started to work on her until I heard a squeak. I stopped and looked over to her side. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Y-Yeah! D-Don't worry about it!" She said nervously as I just nodded and continued. She kept making noises and her exhaust pipe was dripping. "Uh...Strongarm?" I asked. "Y-Yeah?" She asked. "Are you SURE you're okay??" I asked again. "O-Of course! W-Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "Uh, you leaking a bit." I said as she tensed up. "I have my air conditioning on." She said as I nodded again. "Oh, that makes sense." I said as she sighed. Once I finished, I got out and pat her hood. "There you go. All better." I said coolly as she changed back and ran to the back room. "What the hell?" I muttered before shaking my head and walking over to the other one. "...Hey. Autobot guy? Can you change into your car form for a sec?" I asked as he groaned. "Is that a no? I guess you aren't strong enough to do it." I muttered as he immediately did so. "Looks like I am. Names Sideswipe, the best looking one out the group, remember?" He said as I looked at him amused. "Alright then. Stay still so I can repair the rest of you." I said grabbing the car lay board and laying on it. I slid under him and he spoke "Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?" He asked as I gave him this look. "I'm helping you..?" I said as I rolled out and looked at him. "Why? Don't you all usually have someone do this?" I asked as he coughed. "Well uh, I do. I mean, of course I do! Me the best looking, its crazy if I've never had!" He says before his mirror adjusted to me. "Do really want to? The others are in the next room." He asked as I got even more confused. "Okay then..? Why does that matter?" He didn't really say anything so I slid back under and started to work on him. I then felt something against my leg. I ignored it until it went up to my thigh and practically pulled down my shorts. "Sideswipe, what are you doi-" I gasped as it pushed against my crotch. It started to massage my lower area and I was getting wet. Suddenly something was shoved into my mouth. What was this? It started to move within me and I just tried to get them off of me. "Your uh... technique is very different. It still feels good though." He commented. I tried speaking but it didn't exactly work. "Iris, I-" It was Optimus' voice. "Oh Sideswipe. Do you know where Iris went?" He asked confused. "Nope. She just left for some reason." He said as he started to go in deeper within me. I unintentionally let out a moan. "What was that?" Prime asked. "Iris said that there were... MICE in here. Yeah, whatever those are." He said as he continued to move within me. I felt him getting even harder within me. "I see, that means that she has finished with you correct?" Prime asked as Sideswipe quickly answered. "Yep! I'm just going to stay like this for a while though." He said earning an "Oh?" from Optimus. "Yeah, I'm a little sore from the injuries." He said as his thrusts started more frequently. Eventually, I began to numb and wanted more. "Alright Sideswipe, inform me when Iris has come back." Prime said as I started to suck harder on whatever was in my mouth. Sideswipe shivered "Yep! Will do!" He said anxiously as Optimus left the room. He reverted back to his mech form and started to thrust into me hard and fast. "It seems like you REALLY wanted me huh?" He asked as I chuckled. "At first I didn't but now I do, so I'm expecting you do blow me away." Iris said with a smirk. "Wait, at first? You were the one who started flirting with me." He said between groans and thrusts. "W-What are you t-talking about?" I asked while panting. "Y-You went to my reproduction chamber so..." "I was fixing your injuries. Nothing more. Until now that is." I breathed out as his thrusts increased and let all his juices within me. I let out a blissful moan and he let out an equally satisfied groan. "S-So.... you weren't trying to..." "No, I wasn't. I-I only tried to help heal you." "T-then I just..." Y-Yeah." I muttered. "I'm sorry." He said as I shook my head. "No, you thought I was seducing you." I said as Sideswipe put me down and I walked towards the bathroom near the stairs. "Oh, and you're pretty good for a first timer." I said with a wink before going into the bathroom. I went in and started to strip. After I took a refreshing shower and started to hear some arguing. I turned off the water and put on a towel before walking out the room. As soon as I entered the room, everyone looked at me. "What's going on?" I asked as they were all silent. "H-Hey! Iris! Help me out here, no one believes me!" Sideswipe said as I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I asked as they all looked at us. "Did you procreate with Sideswipe?" Optimus asked. "Yes. Why?" I asked. "IRIS!" Sideswipe shouted. "What?" I asked. "You were supposed to say no!" He shouted. "Oh, I thought you meant no one believed that we procreated." I said as he sighed."Why would I mean that?" he asked. "...Well, human men usually mean it like that so I just figured." I shrugged. "So it's true?" Rachet asked as I nodded. "More or less." I said. "How did this happen?" Optimus asked me lowly. "Well, I didn't realize going under a car to fix them would lead to that. I mean, I fix a lot of vehicles but that's never happened before." I said truthfully. "I see." Optimus said as I turned and walked up the stairs. I looked over to Strongarm and she blushed as soon as our eyes met. 'I am so sorry!' I mouthed to her as she looked away embarrassed. I then put on some clothing and dried my hair. I then noticed a few looks from the autobots. "You know, If you guys wanted o see me naked you could have just asked." I smirked as they blushed. I then walked down the stairs and went towards the door. "Hey, I'm going out to buy some food. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." I said as Optimus walked over to me. "I'll take you there." He said as I nodded. He changed into his truck form and I opened the garage door as he drove out. I closed the door and climbed into Prime. "So, why did you want to come with me?" I asked boredly. "I have made it my 1st priority to protect all humans." He said as I chuckled. "You didn't answer the question." I said as he coughed. "What do you mean Iris? That was my answer." He spoke. "No, that was not your true answer. I know a liar when I hear one." I said before the mirror adjusted to see me. "I still do not understand." He said. "Your voice. It faltered." I said simply as I placed a hand on the steering wheel, causing him to shiver. "If it helps, he was too young, too inexperienced. It didn't exactly satisfy my needs." I said before running a hand on the gear. "What are you trying to say Iris?" He asked as I smirked. "I'm trying to say, don't worry about it. I have my OWN robots to help me." I said as Prime stopped for a second before continuing. "So, do you even know the way to the store?" I asked. "No. But it should not be that hard." He said as I nodded. Within minutes we were there and I got out. I went into the store then came out 5 minutes later with a cart full of groceries. I opened the passenger door and started putting them there when I heard a whistle. I turned and saw a group of dudes looking at my butt. I was going to say something but a loud honk interrupted me. I looked back and saw that there was a really good looking man in the truck. He glared at the boys. "Don't look at my woman like that." He said with Optimus' voice. Oh. That's what's happening. "S-Sorry!" They shouted running away. I chuckled. "Impressive Primus." I said as the man blushed then disappeared. I then got in and he started driving away. "Thanks." I said before getting on my phone. Ooh! There's a new exhibit. I'll have to go see it later. "It was no problem Iris." He said as we made our way home. I opened the door and Optimus drove in. I closed it back up and saw that the others were pretending to be casual. Even whistling innocently. I ignored it and went into the back room. I rummaged through every box until I found what I was looking for. Good, it was here. I grabbed the box ,which was a rather small and flat, and went up the stairs on this side of the building and walked through the door to my bedroom floor. I went over to the bed and placed it under the bed. I then got a call. "Hello, what is it?" "You up for tonight?" An innocent voice asked. "I'm always ready for it. I'm expecting it to be the most satisfying thing in my entire life. But since its with you, of course it'll be." I said unknowingly speaking in a low and almost seductive tone. I went downstairs and grabbed the groceries and ignoring everyone. "So, who have you gotten already?" She asked. "So far, Sideswipe." I said as everyone looked at me. "Oh? The cute one." She said. "Really? I would have thought he was the vain one?" I said as she chuckled. "He is. All with good reason." "Yeah, right." I said rolling my eyes. "So when exactly are we going?" She asked. "Oh the fun always starts at midnight. I can't wait to see you there." I smirked. "Alright bye." She said. "Goodbye 'babe'." I said sarcastically before hanging up. "Ugh, that girl." I muttered with a laugh. I closed the fridge and turned to see the others quickly turn and pretend they weren't paying attention to me. I looked at the time, it was already 8:30. I grabbed a slice of cheesecake and went up stairs. I placed it on my desk and sat down I started to look up things about the museum. After 2 hours or so, I leaned back and giggled to myself. Oh what fun we'll have tonight. "You sound like you're having fun." A voice said. I turned to see Bumblebee. "Of course. It's a typical night for me." I said as he looked at me unconvinced. "You know, other than the giant alien robots." I commented. "So, what are you doing up here?" He asked. "Researching about history." I said as he smiled. "Cool, what about? Cowboys?" He asked almost excitedly. "...Yeah. Sure." I said as his eyes twinkled. "Aren't they cool?" He asked as I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, they're great. Especially with those face offs." I smiled. "I know! They are the best!" He said happily. "Well aren't you two getting along." Ratchet said as I shrugged. I didn't know he liked cowboys this much." I said before turning back to my research. I closed my eyes and started to picture the building. "Leftrightstraightrightleftupstraightdownleftstraightupleftrightup." I said in a bundle of words. I could feel the two looking at me in confusion as stood up with my eyes still closed. I stepped back a few paces and inhaled. "Make a left when you enter and then take a right at your first turn keep going straight until there's a split in the path then take a make a right. Turn left again then go up the stairs. Keep going straight but down the next staircase and that's the real path. Turn left then straight then back up. Go to the left then the right and up the last staircase then that's how you get there." I said in a quick and almost incomprehensible. A smirk appeared on my face and I wrapped my hands around my body. "Oh this is going to be fun~" I said in a low seductive tone before giggling to myself. I grabbed the box which was under my bed and looked over to the autobots."Hey, I'm going to be out tonight. Tell the others for me okay?" I asked with a wink as they blushed and nodded. I walked out the door and jumped down the railing of the back room. I carefully landed on something but it wasn't the ground. "Where are you going Iris?" Sideswipe asked. "I'm going on a randevue with a friend." I said. "I thought you guys were going to meet up at 12:00." He said as I shrugged. "We are." I said. "So, it IS the one you called babe!" He said as I just looked at him. "Yes? Don't act all surprised Kid, you were the one who regretted procreating with me anyways. I should be back home at midnight so don't worry." I said hopping out of his hands and running out the building. I then looked around and hopped onto the rooftop of the building. I took off my clothing and changed into my thief outfit. (The one in the picture below.) I then put in my mask and ran towards the museum from the rooftops and heard someone running beside me. I looked back and saw the autobots. Oh my god. Seriously? "Hey sweetheart!" A voice shouted. I saw Alice waving at me. I ran towards her and tackled her. "Aww! Hello my little cinimon bun! You ready for tonight?" I asked excitedly. "Yep!" She shouted equally happily. "That's them, right?" She whispered seriously. "Yep. As you said." I said in a low and dangerous tone. She laughed sadistically before pulling away. "We should get going now. You never know who could be watching." She said as I smirked. "Alright." I said as she summoned a portal. She went in first and I approached but looked down at the autobots before winking at them and entering. "IRIS!" They shouted as the portal closed. 3rd person pov: The autobots watched as Iris walked into some portal and disapeared. "Who was that?" Bumblebee asked as the others shrugged. Of course THEY didn't know. They did just meet her today. They were worried sick and had no idea how to contact her. "Now what?" Bumblebee asked. "I don't know." Optimus said. "Let's split up to find her." Windblade said as they all nodded. They all left to go search the town for hours. Eventually, they got tired. "You all can go back. Strongarm and I will go look some more." Windblade told them. They then went home and all they did was worry. "Well, at least it wasn't a boyfriend." Optimus said relieved. They looked at him in agreement. "True, but she did disappear." Sideswipe said. "So, how was it?" Ratchet asked. Sideswipe looked at him in confusion. "What?" He asked. "How did she feel? We know she was your first time but you should still tell us." He said as everyone's curiosity took over them and looked over to him. "Well I uh..." "Comrades. If he does not want to tell us about it then do not pressure him." Optimus said. "Yes, I agree. It is most un-honorable." Drift spoke a bit repelled by this. Grimlock, Slipstream, and Jetstorm were too confused to understand. "She was really good. Probably the best out there. She had a great technique and almost beat me. Her body was so tight and her lips were-" A cough interrupted them and they turned to see Iris with the girl. The girl giggled. "Aww, they're talking about you~" Alice said as Iris blushed slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shut up Alice." Iris muttered "Yeah but they were talking about how heavenly you body is." Alice said as Iris glared at them all. "Honestly. This is why I've resorted to soulless robots." Iris said annoyed before going past them, completely ignoring them, and up the stairs. Iris grabbed a container from the fridge and tossed it to Alice. "Whoa! This is delicate you know!" Alice said as I smirked. "Then don't mess with me." I said as she smiled. "Sweetheart, I'll let that pass for now. So-" Alice snapped her fingers and appeared beside Iris. "-Who is next in your little harem?" She asked. "Whoever tries next." Iris said simply. The others thought to themselves. That meant that they had a chance. Alice tossed Iris a small microchip "You wanted it, right? You might as well keep it like our other loot. Tonight I'm going to sleep with you." Alice said before dragging Iris upstairs. Alice looked over to the autobots and smiled before closing the curtain around Iris' bed.

  


 


	3. ~Girl time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with Sideswipe and Strongarm.

3rd person pov:  
The next morning, Iris awoke alone in bed. She looked around and went downstairs to see that Alice was no where to be seen. "Aww, she left without telling me again." Iris muttered before sighing. "She said she had to leave." Windblade said as Iris jumped a bit. "Oh, you guys are still here?" she asked surprised. They nodded. "Yeah, but we've gotta leave soon." Strongarm said as she slightly frowned. "Oh well. Hopefully I'll see you all again." Iris said as they nodded in agreement. "Oh! If you ever need to contact us then use this." Bumblebee said handing her a walkie talkie. "Oh. Thank you." I said with a smile as he nodded. "Do you all have one?" Iris asked. "Yep. It's built into us." He said as she nodded. "Well that's convienient. Thank you Bumblebee. I'll see you all later." Iris said as they nodded. "Goodby Iris." They said in union as she waved back. They didn't really want to leave but they knew they had to. Once they left, Iris went back to working.

~A few days later~

It was a Saturday morning when Iris got a call. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Iris, my dad's car kind of stopped working and he doesn't know why. Could you come over and help?" A familiar voice asked. "Sure thing Rus. I'll come to your place." Iris said. "No! Wait!" The voice shouted. "Don't worry. I'll be there quick." Iris said hanging up. Iris put on her helmet and goggles before getting on her motorcycle and going to the outskirts of town. She then went to the junk yard and saw a giant gate. "Hey! Rus! You there!?" Iris shouted as there were loud thuds within the scrap yard. "Uh! Y-Yeah!" He shouted as Iris chuckled. The gate opened and Iris drove in before getting off until she got glomped by Russell. "Iris!" He shouted as she giggled and spun him around. "Hey Rus, where's your dad's car?" She asked as He got nervous all of a sudden. "Oh! It's o-over there!" He said before closing the gate and leading her to the car. There was a crash and Iris turned to see nothing. "What was that?" Iris asked in confusion. "T-there's some construction going on so it's going to be a bit loud." Russell said as Iris slowly nodded. He continued leading her to the car and catching up. "So, how do you like it here so far?" Iris asked as the Autobots watched. "Why did Russell bring another human here?" Grimlock asked the others. "I believe he said she was his best friend when he was younger." Optimus said. "Best friend? Then why can't we meet her?" Grimlock asked. The autobots looked at him for a moment until he spoke. "What?" He asked as they shook their head and turned back to watch. Who was she? They couldn't really tell due to the goggles and helmet. Iris could feel that she was being watched and kept looking around but was unable to find the source of her uneasiness. They made it to the car and Iris started to inspect the vehicle. She hit the side of the car and the hood popped up. ""Have you made any friends since you got back to town?" Iris asked as he nodded. "Yeah, Her name is Hank." He said as Iris chuckled. "Cute name." She said as he nodded. "Do you like Hank?" Iris asked as Russell hesitated. "Yeah, she's my friend." He said as Iris rolled her eyes. He knew that wasn't what she meant. "So what have you been up to lately?" Iris asked. "I've been playing football." He said as Iris chuckled. "You'll have to show me some time." she said taking out the battery and replacing it. "I could show you now!" He said eagerly as she urned to him with a smile. "Alright. Show me what you've got." Iris said as Russell went to go get a football. Iris then started to put the wires to the correct part. She then closed the hood then went under the car before fixing the exhaust pipes. "Iris?" Russell asked as she chuckled. "Down here Russ!" She said before crawling out. "Oh! You fixed it already?" He asked as she nodded. "It's pretty easy if you've been doing it for years." Iris said as Russell smiled. "Cool." "So, you gonna show me your moves?" Iris asked as he nodded eagerly. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Denny asked the autobots."We're watching Russell and his friend." They said in union. "Oh, you mean Irrie.(Eye-re). Yeah, she's like Russell's big sister whenever he came to visit." Denny said. "Really? What's she like?" Bumblebee asked. "Shes nice, responsible, funny, level headed, and cool. I can see why he looks up to her." Denny said as the others nodded. "So why can't she see us then? She's basically his sister, right?" Sideswipe asked as Denny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she gets very protective of Russell when he's in danger. If she found out about you guys she'd freak out." Denny said as a football landed landed beside them. There were footsteps running towards them and they heard Russell shouting. "Wait! Don't go over there!" Denny looked over to the autobots with a panicked lood and they all changed into car form and Grimlock hid behind an isle. Iris made it to where the ball landed and saw Denny. He looked confused as he saw someone wearing goggles and a helmet. "Hey Denny. Could I get the football?" Iris asked as Denny looked at her in confusion. "Irrie?" He asked as Iris took off her helmet and goggles. "The one and only. Now lets get that ball back to Russell...." Iris stopped when she noticed something peeking over the isle. "Hey what's that?" Iris asked as Denny grabbed Iris' shoulders. "It's uh, a present for Russell." He told her as she slowly nodded. She could tell he was lying. Optimus saw that it was Iris and changed back. Denny quickly turned Iris and started leading her away. "Here's the ball, go and distract him for me." He said as Russell finally made it to them and saw that Optimus was in bot form. "Wait." He said as they all stopped. Oh no. Denny and Russell thought as they all turned. "Iris, it's not what you think! He's-" Russell said as She walked over to him and surprised them all by giving him a high five. "Sup Optimus. You're protecting Russell and Denny now?" She asked as he nodded. "I have been protecting them from the start." He said as Iris smiled. "Cool. I'm taking Russell for a bit to play though." She said as he nodded again. "That is fine. He will be in good hands." Optimus said as she nodded and dragged Russell away. "You know Optimus?" Russ asked as she nodded. "Yeah. Met him a few days ago." Iris said before tossing him the football. After the little match between the two, Strongarm and Windblade went over to Iris. "Hey Iris, want to go on Patrol with us?" They asked as Iris nodded. "Sure, if Russ, doesn't mind of course." Iris said as Russell shook his head. "You can go, I need to go talk to dad anyways." He said as Iris nodded and left with the girls. They went through the forest and started to talk about things. Steel jaw's pack was walking by when they heard the voices of autobots. They snuck closer and was going to attack when they spoke. "So Iris," Windblade began. "How do you know how to pleasure a bot?" She finished as Iris looked at them. "So that was what's bothering you? Well, I just so happened to be lucky your reproduction system is similar to humans but that was not my intent." Iris spoke. "Really? You went to the bottom of him and started to touch him like how you did with Strong arm." Windblade said unconvinced. "Hey!" Strongarm shouted as Iris sighed. "That's how we fix cars in this world." Iris said as the two scoffed. "What?" Iris asked. "That can't be true. You can't procreate with all broken cars to fix them." Wndblade said. "Again, cars aren't usually alive on this planet so I wouldn't have known that was their reproductive area." Iris said keeping her cool. "How are you so calm right now after that question?" Strongarm asked."Because girls always ask similar questions and since I have pleasure bots, it's not that hard." "Then how did you know how to please Strongarm?" Windblade asked as Strongarm blushed. "WINDBLADE!" she shouted. "Well, I've had my fair share of men and women before. Of course I know what I'd be doing unless they were a CAR." Iris said looking over at the two. What was going on? Why were they talking about that? Well whatever the reason, they were getting harder now. "So are we actually on patrol or are you guys just trying to ask me questions?" Iris asked. "none of them." Windblade said before grabbing Iris and squeezing her breasts. She couldn't help but moan out. She then covered her mouth and frowned. "Oh. You wanted to try it out yourself." Iris said as Windblade nodded. "We're in a forest. People could find us. The OTHERS can find us." Iris said before getting kissed.Strongarm reluctantly held down her hands. Iris felt a hand slip up her shirt and pinch her nipples while the other trailed down to her legs. Windblade then pulled away and panting. "I-Isn't this against the law?" Iris panted out as they looked at Strongarm. "Hey, if it's consensual then no." She said as they looked back at Iris. "Is this Consensual Iris? If not we can stop." They asked as Iris looked at them and sighed. "You can't just make me get all hot and bothered and do nothing to satisfy me." Iris said as Iris got up and started to pleasure Windblade. Steeljaw and his gang were just watching amused. "Shouldn't we be attacking them?" Fracture asked as Steeljaw shook his head. "No, we should watch and find the autobot's weakness." He muttered. They continued to watch until Steeljaw "Who is that human? How did she make them so vulnerable?" Steeljaw asked himself. "But why with a human? They are inferior to us." Thunderhoof said. The others agreed but said nothing. "O-Oh Iris!" She gasped as Iris chuckled. "Aww, now don't say my name like that. I might not be able to hold back." Iris spoke before noticing Strongarm with a look of disappointment. "Strongarm, come join the fun. I know you want to." Iris said licking her lips. Strongarm saluted and did so. "Hey Windblade, are you okay with being smothered?" Iris asked as she shrugged. Iris looked at Strongarm then at Windblade. "Get on her Cadet." Iris said as Strongarm looked at her in confusion. "Sit on her mouth." I said as she slowly did so. "Alice~ Some assistance please." Iris said as a 2 headed 'item' fell out the sky. Iris chuckled and muttered a thank you. Iris slipped it within herself and moaned out in pure bliss before putting the other end in Windblade. She gasped which made Strongarm squeal. Iris grabbed hold of the cadet's hands and intertwined them before kissing her along with thrusting. Eventually it got even heated and Iris started to thrust harder and faster. After all that work they came, well other than Iris. "H-How are you not tired yet?" Windblade asked. "I built up a tolerance to it. I won't be satisfied too easily." Iris said before she continued thrusting into Windblade. She was too tired to respond. Iris pulled out before taking off her shirt and wrapping the item within it and threw it in the air. A new shirt flew down and Iris put it on. "Oh well. It looks like I won't be satisfied again today." She sighed. "We could change that for you if you'd like." A smooth silky voice said. Iris turned and saw the decepticons. "Oh really?" Iris asked as she looked them up and down. "Of course." He said as Iris chuckled. "I would accept, however, we really should be getting back." Iris said as she snapped her fingers. "You really can't be calling me for everything Iris. And just to make it clear, hat was you thing. I grabbed it from your bed." Alice said as she held up her hands in defense. "I know." Iris said as Alice used her scythe to create a portal and carrying the girls into the portal. "It was nice of you to offer but maybe next time. If you have the pleasure of meeting me again, that is." Iris said with a smirk before backing into the portal. Alice quickly closed it and looked over to Iris. "Iris, I won't always be there for you. I have to go tend to the other girls as well you know." She said as Iris smirked. "I know, we've met in our dreams after all. They surely need your help." Iris said as Alice sighed. "One last thing." she said before laying a hand over the clearly pleasured girls. A light surrounded the two and they were cleansed of their sexual liquids. "Bye Iris." Alice said as Iris smirked. "Bye babe." Iris teased ad Alice shook her head laughing and left through another portal. I sighed. "Maybe I should have taken his offer, it's starting to eat away at me." Iris muttered holding her body. "Or you can ask someone else." A voice said. It was Sideswipe. "You're right. I'll go ask bee. Or Grimlock. He must have the bigger one but Bee could be more experienced. Tell me Sideswipe, who's the better choice?" Iris asked teasingly. Was she playing dumb? How could she not know he was talking about himself? "Well, you're looking at your best choice." He said crossing his arms with a slight blush. "Really now? How?" Iris asked. "Well, I'm the fastest." He muttered. "Which kind of fast? I don't like a certain kind of fast." Iris said as he panicked a bit. There was more than one fast?! "I-I uh.. the first one..?" He said questioning himself. "Aww, well that's too bad." Iris said As Sideswipe shook his head. "T-Then I'm the second one!" He shouted as Iris laughed at his behavior. "Are you just messing with me!? Is there even a second type of fast!?" He asked annoyed and flustered. "I'm messing with you yes, but there is a second type of fast. It's like stamina almost." Iris explained before getting picked up by Sideswipe. "Well I have a lot of that." He said before getting a pat on the head. "Maybe so, but I have more." Iris said before placing a kiss on his cheek and jumping onto the ground. "Now then, we should get these two to a better place." Iris said looking over to the girls. "Hey Iris! You're back!" Russell said as I chuckled and walked over to him. "Hey Russ. So how was that chat with your dad?" Iris asked as Russell slightly paled "It was okay. You know how he is." Russell said as I smiled. "Well, I should get going." Iris said looking at her phone. "Aww, already?" Russell asked as Iris nodded. "My body isn't going to train itself. How would I be able to protect you without the proper training?" Iris asked in a baby voice and pinching his cheek. "Hey! I'm not a-" Iris looked at him and he sighed. "Okay, I AM a kid, so what?" Russell asked upset. "Hey, wanna train with me?" Iris asked. "Really!?" Russell asked. "Yeah! -Oh wait. My equipment is at home. Never mind." Iris said. "I can take you there." Sideswipe said as Iris slightly frowned. "But I won't be able to bring it. It's built into my building." Iris said. "Then we can get the important stuff and use whatever we got here as a dummy." Sideswipe said as Iris looked over to Russell. "Are you okay with that?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah! As long as you come back." He said as Sideswipe shook his head. "It's gonna take a while longer. Iris lives in the city and I can't speed there so it'll be a bit longer than usual." He said as Russell nodded. Sideswipe transformed into a car and scooped Iris into the seat before driving off. "Why are you trying so hard?" Iris asked as Sideswipe was silent for a moment. "Well, you were playing hard to get, I just thought it would be better to just do this." He said as he quickly got to Iris' home. "I thought it was going to take a while." Iris said. "You knew I was lying. Come on." He said changing into a bot and sitting down. His legs kicked open to reveal his hard and erect spike. "Oh you're all ready for me aren't you?" Iris asked licking her lips. He blushed and watched as she walked closer while removing some of her clothing. She then made it to his spike and placed something on him and he shrank down to human size. "W-What the-" Sideswipe exclaimed as Iris giggled. "Come on Sideswipe. Show me just how much you want me." Iris said pushing him onto a couch and exposing her body. He nodded and proceeded to kiss her while cupping her breasts. Iris moved a hand up his chest and the other down to his crotch. He was getting even harder than before. How did she feel this good? So amazing? Sideswipe was loosing his mind right now and they haven't even gotten to the good part. Iris climbed onto his lap and started to rub her ass against it. He put it in and she started to bounce up and down.This was great. The best sex she's had in so long. Iris had missed this feeling. Sideswipe started to move as well and thrusted harder within her. Iris moaned into the kiss and Sideswipe smirked. Their fun was coming to an end however. Sideswipe then pinched her nipples making her give even more of a squeal as he groaned into the kiss and came into her. The two went limp and pulled apart. They were both breathing heavily when there was a knock on the garage door. "Iris! Are you in there!? We need to talk about the next job!" Kida shouted as Iris paled. Oh no, she completely forgot about him. "Sideswipe. Go hide." She said seriously. He nodded and got up but before he could leave the room, Iris grabbed his hand. "Please don't listen into our conversation. I can't have someone knowing of this." Iris said as she then pushed him into the back room. "Hold on!!!" Iris clenched her two lower lips together and put on some shorts before readjusting her shirt. Iris fixed her hair and opened the door. "There you are! I came here an hour ago and you weren't here." Kida said as he smelled a certain scent. "Oh, that's why." He said. "Yes, you should text me instead. It's never safe to talk in person like this. If so then we must talk about these things after we have arranged a time and place." I said as he laughed. "Don't worry love, I know." He said as I sighed. "You know, that may work on other girls but it never works on me. I'm being serious Kida. This is the only way things will work out in our favor." Iris said as He nodded. "You know the the boss would freak if he found out." Kida said as she chuckled. "He's not my boss. He's my client." Iris said monotonously before sighing. "I know. It's tonight around midnight. He called me this morning." She said as he nodded. "Yep. And remember the protection~" He said as I nodded. "Yes, but you have to remember the map. I shouldn't be running around like an idiot in order to do what he wants." Iris said. "I wont." He said as he turned and left. Iris shut the door and moaned out as she unclenched her lips. The juices flowed out and she collapsed onto her knees. "Ah~!" Iris moaned trying to push herself up. "Need help?" Sideswipe asked as she nodded. He helped her up and into the bath before he helped wash her. "You know Sideswipe, you'd make a great boyfriend. Too bad you can't be mine." Iris said as he stopped and looked at her confused. "Why can't you be?" He asked. "Because. I have devoted my love and life to my job." Iris said as he looked at her even more puzzled. "To fixing cars?" He asked as she shook her head. "I have another job you know." She said almost insulted. "Then what is it?" Iris could not answer. "Sideswipe. My life... is different from yours. Please understand that. I wont be able to love so freely like you can." Iris said with a serious look. "That doesn't answer my question." He said. "I'm clean." Iris said before getting out of the tub and drying herself off. She then put on some new clothes and grabbed the gear. They both went back to the scrap yard and were met with angry faces. "Sup." Iris said as Strongarm frowned. "Where were you?" She asked as Iris held up punching gloves, helmets, and other equipment. "Russell wanted to train with me. I brought my equipment." Iris said simply. "Why did it take so long?" Windblade asked concerned. "Traffic and a friend stopped by." Iris said as Sideswipe nodded. "HEY IRIS! You're back!!" Russell shouted before running over to her. "Did you get the equipment?" He asked as she nodded and she walked pass the other autobots before she placed a helmet on Russell. "Did you set up a dummy already or did you want me to help?" Iris asked. "I made a great one!" He said as she nodded. "I'm not really good though so go easy on me Russ." Iris said as he nodded happily. They made their way to the 'training' area. It was actually a pretty good practice dummy compared to other half ass gyms. "Here ya go." Iris said giving him the equipment. "Don't you need some?" Russ asked as she shook her head. "No, I don't need it. I don't use protection. I like the feeling." Iris said as the autobots blushed.

~Timeskip~

After training with Russell, Iris grabbed her things and got ready to leave. "Aww, do you really have to go?" Russell asked as she nodded. "I have to go home. I've got work." Iris said as He nodded. "Permission to go with Iris sir." Strongarm said as Bumblebee thought. "I'm sorry Strongarm but I have work. In like, 10 minutes." Iris said looking at her phone. "Wait what?" Windblade asked. "She has 2 jobs apparently. She wouldn't tell me what the other one was." Sideswipe said as Iris slightly glared at him. "Really? What is it?" Bumblebee asked with a small smirk. "I'm an entertainer." Iris said getting on her motorcycle and driving out. "Well, I entertain myself." She muttered. Iris made it to her building and got changed into her clothing again before getting picked up by Kida. Kida held up maps while Iris held up bullet proof vests, they both nodded and drove to the most important science facility in town. "So what's the plan?" Kida asked as Iris gave him this annoyed look. "You know the plan." Iris said rolling her eyes and getting out the car. Iris put in an earpiece and tested it out before heading into the building. Guards were everywhere but Iris knew exactly how to avoid it. She went into the vents that the building had which was a rather squeeze. Iris remembered its layout but Kida instructed her just in case and went towards the astronomic rooms. She entered and there were a lot more guards but Iris threw in a gass bomb and covered her mouth and nose. The guards were knocked out and Iris hopped in then looked around. "I'm in." Iris said. "Good. It's a big blue cube. Very easy to spot." Kida spoke as Iris looked around and grabbed a certain energy cube. "Don't forget the-" "I know." Iris said as she took the research. She then went into the computer and hacked in destroying all evidence of the cube. "Hey you! What are you doing!?" A voice shouted. Iris turned and saw a guard. He phoned the others telling them about Iris. She frowned and ran towards him before jumping and stepping on his face. She then ran down the halls as the alarm came on. "There she is!" A voice shouted as Iris glanced towards them and frowned. "Ugh, how annoying." She said seriously before speeding up and running out the building. She hopped into the car and it drove off. "What happened?" Kida asked. "I was careless." Iris said as they heard sirens. Crap. they had a chase around town and eventually went to the outskirts. Iris opened her window and sat on the window frame before opening the door. "Iris!" Kida shouted as Iris began shooting at the cops. The tires to be exact. It would be better if they had got them stuck there. "Take that!" She shouted with a smirk doing a small salute. Kida took a sudden turn and Iris flew out of the window, into the woods. "Iris!" He shouted stopping. "GO!" She said before he looked at her and nodded. The police cars splint into two groups, one chasing Kida and the others chasing Iris. Iris ran further into the woods and hid in a tree before some police men ran pass. Iris chuckled and jumped down. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped behind him before punched his back. He fell forward and got up before tossing a rock at her which she easily caught. He then rushed towards her and Iris grabbed his arm before slamming him onto the ground. "Too bad. I thought you'd be better than the rest." Iris said walking away before a gun was pressed against her back. "I've got you now criminal." He said as Iris held up her hands and sighed. "Looks like you caught me." She said tiredly. "But then again, looks can be deceiving." Iris said before tripping him. He groaned as the clouds cleared, allowing Iris to see his face. "Ooh, you're a cute one." Iris said looking down at his face. There was a click noise and that's when she noticed. The officer put hand cuffs on her ankle before attaching it to himself. "Ha, now you can't get away." He said as Iris chuckled. "Oh sweetheart, you clearly don't know who I am." Iris said forcibly pulling her leg towards her and kneeling over him. "You must be a new recruit." Iris said sitting on his stomach and leaning towards him. She used her hand to hold his cheek and facing him to look at her directly. She smiled. "It's too bad I can't play with you." She spoke knocking him out. She had unlocked her restrains and stood up before calling Kida. "Iris, did you get caught?" Kida asked as Iris scoffed. "Of course I did." She said as Kida chuckled. "Good. We need to group up again." Kida said. "Alright, lets meet up near the scrapyard." Iris said as eyes followed her every move. Once she made it there, she got into Kida's car. "Lets go." She said as he nodded. Neither Iris nor Kida seemed to notice the lights of eyes within the forest watching them and they took a shortcut through the woods to go back in the city.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Iris's Pov:  
It started to become a habit to go visit Russell and the others whenever I had day offs which were the weekdays and mornings. Whenever I went there, I spent time with everyone. Windblade, Strongarm, and Sideswipe have been making love to me separately in my own time when I am busy or trying to work. It's nice but it starts to become a routine. A very tiring one. Today however, I was going to go relax. Or at least that's what I had hoped. I told Russell that I couldn't come today and that I was going to the beach and when I got there, I saw that there were certain cars waiting there and they all looked familiar. "Iris!!" A voice shouted and I turned around. "Hello Kida. You're at the beach too?" I asked as he nodded. "Yeah, I was free so I decided to come here. You know, that swimsuit REALLY compliments you body. Showing off all your curves, I'm surprised that no one has tried to talk to you yet, none the less asked you out." He said as I frowned. "Yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Would you like me to come with you? I could help rub sunscreen on your back." Kida said as I shook my head. "No, just go have fun with your girlfriend." I then grabbed my things and went to the more scarce part of the beach. Once I made it there, I placed my towel and umbrella on the sand before sitting down. I needed to put on my sun screen but knew I couldn't really reach. "Maybe I should have taken Kida's offer..." I muttered. "There you are Iris!" A voice shouted. I turned and saw Bumblebee. "Bee? What are you doing here?" I asked as he changed into mech form. "Russell said that you went to the beach, then Denny said we should come here to relax for the day." Bee said as I shook my head. "I figured as much but I meant why did you come find me?" I said simply as he walked over to me. "The others and I decided we should come hang out with you since we don't know anyone else." He said as I shrugged. "You don't need anyone else to have fun. There are 12 of you in total." I said as he shrugged as well. "Yes, but you're here alone. We don't want you to be bored and all alone." Bee said as I sighed. "It's better that way but whatever you say." I muttered. "Besides, the others like you a lot anyways." He said as I looked at him. "Say, Bee?" I asked as he looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. I held up a bottle of sunscreen and smiled. "Before you get the others, could you rub this on my back?" I asked as he nodded with a slight blush. "Uh, sure." He said before I placed the chip on him. He shrank to human size and I placed the bottle in his hands. "W-What the-" He exclaimed as I chuckled. "Don't worry. It's temporary." I said before undoing my top and laying down. I looked up at him with a wink. "Go right ahead." I said as he looked at me then at his hands before putting some sunscreen in his hand and rubbing it onto my back. His cold touch, it made me shudder and quietly moan out. "So, how do you get along with the others so easily?" Bee asked as he spread it all around my back and even the sides. "Its not that hard, you just need to appreciate them more and show them affection."I said simply. "Really now?" He asked going higher to my sides. "Hey Bee, you're kinda near the danger areas you know." I said as he climbed over me and started feeling my breasts. I could feel his hard member siting on my ass, rubbing against me."Uh, B-Bee?" I asked as he chuckled. "You know, you shouldn't be doing these kinds of things with the other three." He said as I shuddered. His voice was, low, sexy even. "I've seen you do it with them time after time but only them. Why?" He asked as I blushed slightly. "Because they approach me first." I said as I felt his member getting harder and he rubbed it between me. "So you're saying that if I continue this, I can keep doing this as much as I want?" He asked, leaning down on her as I nodded. Damn, I was getting wet already! He must have felt it because he stopped. He then placed a finger on my entrance and opened causing more of my juices to leak out. "Oh, it looks like you are already wanting me huh?" He asked as I nodded. "Yes, hurry please!" I said as he chuckled and pressed his hard member on my entrance. "Don't tease." I said, my voice hitching. "Lift your ass a bit." He said as I did so he pulled my swimsuit down a bit before putting his member in it. Due to my swimsuit, his member pressed harder against my dripping wet entrance. Bee moved a bit, pushing his member and reaching my clit. I gasped as he pinched my nipples and rubbed against my clit. He gradually got faster and I felt this knot in my body. He sped up, causing me to let go and cum. My legs were trembling, what happened to my tolerance? I guess doing it so much has worn it down. Bee pulled the string to my bottom, causing it to fall down. He chuckled and slowly slid his member in me. He was being gentle and loving while carefully thrusting in me. He pinched my nipples and lovingly kissed my neck. "Is this okay?" He asked as I nodded. He was thrusting into me with care until we heard an engine. He quickly pulled out and threw me over his arm before hiding behind some rocks. "She's not here either." Drift's voice said as Bumblebee flipped me around to where I was looking up at him and entered my hole. He was thrusting into me and started to kiss me passionately. He started to thrust faster and I could feel him smirking as I tried not to make a sound. Was he doing this on purpose?! He started to move faster and harder as Drift slowly made his way towards us. There was only one thing I could do. "Master, do you hear that?" Jetstorm asked. "Ah! Yes faster!" I shouted as Bee was stunned for a second. The movement from Drift and his mini-cons stopped as well. I moved my hips as he then resumed thrusting. "What are you-" "Please go faster! Hurry! I'm getting close!" I gasped as I could hear two voices asking Drift what was going on. "I-I uh-" "Come on!~ I can't hold it anymore!~" I shouted, cutting drift off as I heard Drift and his mini-cons run away. I then looked at Bee and smiled "I'm not actually close. Show me your best~ You have to hurry though." I said as he smiled and did so. His lips latched onto my breast as I gasped. My hands trailed up his strong body and around his neck. As his thrusts grew more powerful, I felt a knot growing in me. Already? His technique was quite amazing, He didn't even seem close to finishing! I sat up and sucked on his neck harshly, directly on his sweet spot. I could feel him tensing up and started to scratch his back. He then released his juices within me and I continued moving my hips until I was satisfied. As he pumped more juices within me, I looked up at him and kissed him. "Thanks, that was surprisingly fun and gentle." I said before wiping myself off. I then helped put away his member and took the chip off of him. "You can go tell your friends that I am here." I say as I put my bikini back on. He twitched a bit and nodded. I grabbed my floatie and placed it on the water. I sat in it and pushed myself further into sea. I had my shades on and heard voices shout out to me. "Iris!" A child's voice shouted. I looked over to see Russell and waved. "Heya Russ!" I shouted as he smiled and waved. I sighed and looked at the sky. "Alice." I muttered. "Hmm? What is it?" her voice asked within my mind. "Where are you right now?" I asked curiously. "I'm currently in Elle's world, why?" She asked. "I'm really bored right now." I muttered. "You won't be for long." She said as I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean-Ah!" I let out a gasp as I was pulled under water. My eyes widened and I looked down to see Grimlock. He just waved and let go of my ankle. I swam back to the surface and got some air before diving back in, to Grimlock. He was going to talk but... It didn't really work out. I made some horribly obvious signs telling him to go back on the surface as he nodded and did so. I slid through my floatie and started kicking my feet to get to land. There was another tug on my ankle. "Grimlock, I thought I told you to go back to shore!" I said as a voice chuckled. "Did ye now land dweller?" A voice said as I turned. It was a shark..? "No, that was someone else." I muttered before noticing his symbol. I remembered Optimus telling me about something called Decepticons and their symbols. I raised my leg and slammed it onto his hand which he didn't even flinch from. "Was that supposed to hurt lass?" He asked as I frowned and kicked his face. He unintentionally let go and I turned and swam faster. Fun fact about sharks, they swim faster than me. He caught up almost immediately and dragged me under water. He then made me sit bridal style in his arms as he jumped onto the opposite shoreline. "You actually did it." A smooth and silky voice said. I turned and saw a wolf like decepticon. "Course I did." The shark said as I walked over to the water and jumped in. I just laid in the water and looked over to them. "So you actually wanted it that much where you had to kidnap me?" I asked as he chuckled. "No, that's not it." He said with confidence. Liar. "Oh? Then what did you want?" I asked as his other 'friends' appeared. "You could easily become our hostage. After all, we know something about you that they don't." He said as I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. "You're a criminal, aren't you? You're practically our sister! Why don't you join us." He asked as I chuckled. "Ha, that's cute. Me? A criminal? You must be out of your mind." I said before looking over at the beach. "I really should get back. They're going to notice soon." I say as the wolf frowned. "So you don't mind that we tell them of this do you?" He asked as I gave a low seductive chuckle. I got up and walked over to him then looked up at him before jumping onto his shoulder. "Look, sweetie, you seem to be new to this business. I don't CARE whether you tell them or not. That's not going to set the odds in your favor." I said with a careless shrug before leaning into his ear. "Besides, I know you're still waiting for the time to claim me as yours~" I whispered seductively as I felt him shiver. The others looked at us quizzically. "So, you guys never told me your names. I know they aren't all Decepticon number whatever." I said as the wold cleared his throat. "I am Steeljaw, my comrades are Thunderhoof, Hammerstrike, Underbite, Fracture, Springload, Clampdown, Scorponok, crazybolt, Slicedice, Overload, Groundpounder, and Quilfire." Steeljaw said as I smirked. "Ah, nice to know." I said simply. "Oh, and that thing about me being a criminal. You might as well tell them. That way I don't need to." "So what yous sayin is yous ain't able to tell em?" Thunderhoof said as I shrugged. "No, I really can't." I tell them before getting a call. "Iris, where are you?" Bumblebee's voice asked. "On a shark's back." I said before jumping onto the shark and causing him to fall into the water. "What? Get off of it! You might get hurt!" He said as I then stood up and looked at the decepticons. "Sure thing. Talk to you later" I said before hanging up. "Just so you know, I'm not going to loose to rookies." I say with a wink as I placed a seaweed rope into The shark's mouth and steered him to the beach. When we arrived, the others were shocked and I hopped onto the shore. The shark immediately spit out the seaweed and swam away. "Are you alright Iris? Why were you with a decepticon." Optimus asked as I nodded. "He kind of attacked me." I said as Optimus grabbed me and looked at my body searching for any wounds. "Opti, I'm fine. He just tried to capture me." I said nonchalantly. "Did you just hear what you said?" Sideswipe asked. "Yes but he didn't and that's all that matters." I said simply as Opti put me down. I went over to my towel and laid down. I was too tired for this. I eventually fell asleep and rested for a while. When I awoke, I saw that Drift was sitting down beside me. He didn't exactly look like he enjoyed the beach. "You bored?" I asked as he looked down to me. "At the moment, I'm just thinking." He said as I chuckled. "Really? What about?" I asked as he looked at me for a moment. "It was you, right?" I looked at him in confusion for a second. "What?" I asked. "You were the one who was screaming out earlier in such a manner, were you not?" He asked as I chuckled. "Of course. Who else would do that?" I asked as he was silent for a moment. "Why are you so shameless? Have some dignity." He muttered with a blush as I got up and hopped onto his shoulder. "I do have dignity, I told you the truth, right?" I asked before laying on his shoulder and kept my back on his head. "Oh Drift~ Disipline me hard master~" I moaned out as I felt him heating up. "What are you talking about? Stop it that instant!" He said as I chuckled lowly. "Master~! I need you~! I want you're THICK and CREAMY-" "Iris." "-delicious-" "Iris!" "Mint chocolate chip ice cream." I said finally with a smirk. "W-What?" He asked. "It's right next to you. You should let me have it." I finished. "What were you thinking about? I just wanted ice cream unless- no, you COULDN'T have thought of something undignified!" I exclaimed as he got hotter. "Of course not. It's ridiculous to even think of that." He said as I shrugged. "So~ Can I get the ice cream?" I asked as he nodded and handed me the ice cream. I licked the ice cream suggestively as Drift watched in a daze. Suddenly, my phone rang and I picked it up. "What is it?" I asked lazily as I heard a chuckle. "Is that anyway to talk to your employer? " He asked as I got off of Drift. "Fine. What did you want SIR." I asked as I made it farther from the others. "That's better. From now on, you aren't working with Kida anymore. Instead, you'll work with a new guy. His name is Atronous. I've already told Kida this and you can meet him tonight during your assignment." He said before hanging up. I just stood there in a small daze before feeling my rage seep in. I walked over towards Drift before grabbing my things. "Where are you going Iris?" He asked as I chuckled darkly. "I need to go KILL someone." I said as he just lost his words as I left the beach. I made it to the office and barged in. His guards ran towards me and I beat them effortlessly before one grabbed my ankle and I glared down at him, kicking his hand off. "Don't. Touch. Me." I growled before walking further in. More guards came and I knocked them out before kicking in a certain door. "Ah, Iris. Nice bikini." He said as I slammed my hands on his desk. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked as he smirked. "You're employer." He said smugly as I let out a small laugh. "No. You are my client." I said as he raised a brow. "Really now?" "Yes and you have no right to pair me up with some GOD DAMN ROOKIE!" I shouted annoyed. "Good thing your new partner isn't a rookie then. He's the same level as you, far higher than Kida." He said as I frowned. "So what?" I asked lowly as he chuckled. "Iris Iris Iris. It's a kill or be killed world. Only the best of the best survive. I'm only helping you out." He said as I frowned. "Not without a reason. Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" I asked as he chuckled."Getting to see you all worked up is plenty for me." He said standing and leaning towards me. His lips neared mine and I used my palm to push his chin up. "Fuck off. Your new pawn can do the job himself. I don't get paid enough to fuck all the new guys." I muttered before walking past a new face. Yep this guy saw everything. He was probably the new dude. Shit. I then got a call and picked up. "Hello?" I asked as I heard some shuffling "Iris? Where did you go?" Optimus asked worried. "Just needed to handle something at work. Sorry that I left like that. I didn't want to disturb you. I'll tell you next time, okay?" I asked as he sighed. "Alright." He said as I chuckled. "So, what are you doing?" I asked as he hummed. "We're currently leaving back to the dump." He said as I nodded. "Alright. I'll probably talk to you guys later. Bye Babe." I said before hearing him chuckle. "Goodbye sweetspark." He said as I felt myself blushing a bit as he hung up. I laughed a bit before holding my head. "Weirdo." I said before getting on my motorcycle and driving away. What was that? I sure as hell wasn't expecting it. As I was on the road, I felt as if I was being followed. I tuned and saw a strange car following me. With a frown, I contacted Kida. He agreed to send me a pick me up and sure enough he did. My F-117 NIGHTHAWK set on auto pilot. I got off my bike and hopped into the nighthawk and looked at the car before saluting and flying off. I flew away and back home before getting out of my Jet. The tracking device on my bike was destroyed and I sighed. Whoever was following me must have destroyed it. I got out of the very top room which held my jet and went downstairs. "Hey Iris." A voice said as I looked around and saw Ratchet. "Oh, I definitely wasn't expecting to see you again." I said as he gave a slight chuckle. "Neither was I but Optimus sent me here to watch over you for the time being." He said as I slightly frowned. "How long is that? I kind of have work later tonight." I said as he nodded. "I know. I will be taking you to your job tonight." He said as my eyes widened. "Oh no, I can't have Optimus knowing what I do. What I do doesn't exactly match his ideals." I said walking to the kitchen and taking out some pie. "Why are you a criminal or something?" He asked. "Nope. I'm a dancer." I lied easily. "Mmhmm." He said as if he could tell I was lying. "Yo! Iris! You gonna come race or what?" Kida's voice shouted. Ratchet looked at me and I smiled. "Okay, so I don't have shift tonight but it's not like I can't have fun once." I said as he pinched where the bridge of his nose is supposed to be. "You promised you'd stop racing." He said as I looked at him and chuckled. "Really now? And when was that? I haven't spoken to you once since we met." I told him as he hesitated. "Maybe so but... it's not good. All of those injuries could kill you! Not to mention, you're a human and all." He said as I chuckled. "Well, there's a medic I could go to if I need help." I said as he paused for a moment. "I only know how to help Cybertronians." He said as I shrugged. "Oh well then. Well, I really should get going now. Tell Optimus I went out with my friends. You wouldn't be lying if you said that." I said as he picked me up. "Oh no, I was assigned to watch over you and that I will." He said as I raised a brow. "You're an ambulance. It wouldn't look good." I told him. Kida banged on my door. "Hurry up Iris!" He said as I looked at Ratchet then sighed. "I... can't race today. Remember? My bike got crushed anyways by that creep." I sighed. "Really? Alright then, if you say so. You can just be the flag girl if you want." He said as I laughed. "Yeah right. I guess I need to put on my pretty little dress and wear my best make up- NOT. Nah, I'll probably race some other time." I told him as he laughed. "Sure thing. You know when." He said as I heard a car engine. I sighed then looked at Ratchet. "Now what?" I asked him as he was silent for a moment, thinking of what to do. "Wanna frag?" I asked as he just looked at me abruptly with a blush on his face. "W-what? You can't just say that and expect me to say yes." He said as I shrugged. "Alright. Movie it is." I said walking up the stairs and to my 'room'. I picked out a few he might like and spoke. "Hey Ratchet, which one do you wanna watch?" I asked as he was still standing downstairs. "Yo Ratchet. You okay?" I asked as he looked up at me and slowly nodded. "Yeah, What movie were you going to pick?" He asked. "I don't know, I was going to let you pick." I told him as he looked at me. "You can pick. Besides, how would I even watch the movie?" He asked as I hopped over the railing and Ratchet clumsily caught me. "*Sigh* You really are crazy aren't you?" He asked with a small smile as I nodded. "Yep. Now then here is your ticket to fitting on my couch." I told him, placing the chip on him and shrinking him to human size. "This place is... big." He said as I nodded and showed him up the stairs. "Be careful when walking up the stairs." I told him walking up to my room. I sat on my bed and played the movie. Ratchet came up and sat besides me. I picked out an adult movie. I wanted to see how disgusted Ratchet would be. As soon as it ended. He didn't say anything but "Good movie." "What? You aren't disgusted at ALL?!" I asked as he shook his head. "Considering, I've done it already, no." He said as I looked at him. "Oh really now? With whom exactly have you done it with? A human? A Femme? A nurse?" I asked as he blushed slightly. "Oh, a nurse? Nice to know but I personally don't know any so its a bit too bad for me, huh?" I asked before getting a call. "What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Where are you right now?! You were supposed to be on a job with Atronous!" He shouted as I winced at the volume. "*Sigh* I told you already. I'd rather be on an assignment with Kida than some random dude you expect me to blow. Besides! He's the best of the best right? Why does he need me? He can obviously do it himself." I said as he scoffed. "Is that anyway to speak to your master?!" "I wouldn't necessarily know since I don't have one!" I shouted as he growled in anger. "Iris!" He shouted. "What?" I asked annoyed. "If you don't straighten up, I will fire both you AND Kida!" He said as I frowned. "FINE! I GET IT. I'LL GO YOU STUPID PRIMITIVE BASTARD!" I said in anger. "Iris." He said. "Fine. I'm on it SIR." I said annoyed before hanging up. "Ugh, that asshole." I muttered rolling my eyes. I took off my clothes and put on my armor before grabbing Ratchet and pulling him downstairs. "Iris, where are we going?" He asked. "Me, not you." I told him before taking the chip off of him and rushed out of the building. Ratchet tried to follow but there was traffic and I was on the rooftops running to go help my 'partner' from harm's way. On the way I saw a familiar vehicle driving away from 3 others. He was headed towards the alleyway and one of the cars was going to cut him off on the other side. I stopped and hopped into the alleyway before placing the chip on him and pulling him up to the fire escape and onto the roof. "You need to be more careful Senpai." I said with a smirk as he looked at me in shock. "What are you doing here Iris?" He asked as I shrugged. "I was going to go to work honestly but stopped to save your life. I really should get going though so get off the building" I said simply as he did so. Once he got onto the ground I took the chip off him. "See you later you three." I said before rushing back to my assignment. Once I made it to the location I saw my new partner. "Well well well, look who finally decided to show." He spoke as I scowled. "Shut up, I was busy." I said annoyed as he laughed. "Bad day?" He asked. "Weren't you there this afternoon?" I asked annoyed. "Point taken." He said as I looked around. "Do you REALLY need back up for this?" I asked annoyed. "Of course not. Your 'boss' just made it so I wouldn't get bored on this little job." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Former friend. Not boss." I said before loading my guns. "I'll just watch while you do it." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Oh? You do not want to gain his favor?" He asked as I laughed. "His favor?! There is no point. I lost his favor when I opened up my shop." I said simply as I noticed a kid looking up at me. Oh no. It was Russell! I grabbed Atronous and ran to the farther side of the building. "What are you doing?" He asked as I held a finger to my mouth. "Iris?" Russ shouted as I slightly panicked. "Hurry up. Run." I said dragging him away. "IRIS!" Russ shouted as I got farther away from him. "Are you hiding from a child?" He asked as I nodded. "Yep." I said simply before tossing him into a building and hopping in after him. "This is where we need to be, right? So hurry up and go inside." I said rushing him inside. As soon as I shut the door, I saw that Atronous had already started looking around. I stayed back while Atronous did everything and left once he was done. As soon as I got back I saw everyone at my house. "Hey guys. Why is Russ here?" I asked as they all frowned. "What were you doing?" Optimus asked. "Entertaining someone." I said before walking over to my staircase. "Until 1 in the morning?" Denny asked as I looked at him. "Denny, you know the type of job I'm talking about. How much I make by doing this. It's fine. I've been doing it for the past few years." I said. "A few years, you're 21!" He said as I looked back at him. "Den, you're probably thinking of the wrong thing if you're talking like that." I sighed. "Look, I'm tired." I said going over to my bed and lying down. "Irie." He said as I groaned. "Denny I'm tired. I was supposed to have a day off today but nope. My boss is a jerk who doesn't understand I can't be his little dog getting him everything every day." I whined before grabbing a pillow and nuzzling it. "... So you were just getting things for him?" He asked as I nodded. "Yeah. And now that they have a new employee, I have to show him everything." I said annoyed. "Then why do you wear that everywhere?" Russ asked. "I don't want people to know that I'm working for some jerk who doesn't care about breaks. They's never let me hear the end of it." I said before getting picked up by Optimus. "You should change before going to bed." He said as I sighed and nodded. I grabbed some sweatpants and a t shirt before going to the back and putting it on. As soon as I came back out I fell on the bed and didn't let them speak as I already dozed off. ~Timeskip~ For the next week everyone has been keeping their eye on me. They act like they aren't but I see all of them. One night, Drift was assigned to watch over me. I stayed in my 'room' and groaned. "Alice. I'm bored." I muttered as she chuckled. "Go free styling. Or racing with drift." She said as I thought for a moment. "It won't work. He won't do it." I said before smirking. "But maybe he might want to play." I said before walking over to Drift. "Yo, senpai." I said as he blushed and looked at me. "How many times do you intend on calling me that?" He asked as I shrugged. "As much as it takes. Anyways, where's Jetstorm and Slipstream?" I asked as he looked at me for a moment. "They are with Russel learning some things about humans." He said as I nodded and placed the chip on him. He shrank down and I pinned him to the wall. "Would you like to learn some things about humans too?" I asked seductively. "W-What kind of things are you talking about?" He asked as I smirked. "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about. Why else would you be blushing so much?" I asked as he shrank back a bit. "Are you okay with this?" I asked while taking out his spike "I-I... w-what if Slipstream a-and Jetstorm get back?" He stuttered as I smirked. "Oh, we won't be right here. Unless you want us to be that is." I whispered as he got hotter. "I-I..." He trailed off. I merely chuckled and slwly got to my knees before looking up at him. He was blushing furiously as I began to tease his spike. "Ugh! Iris." He said as I took all of him inside of me. He groaned again and I gave a low chuckle which stimulated him even more. I bobbed my head slowly, getting faster progressively. He couldn't do anything and I smirked, feeling his spike throbbing in my mouth. He was close. with one final bob of my head, he released it all inside of me. Once he could no longer pump anymore out, I swallowed and moved back causing some of his delicious cum to drip down my chin. I licked my lips with a smirk. "Thank you Master." I said as he had this look of power in his eyes. "What did you call me?" He asked. "Master. Is something wrong with that?" I asked as he pinned me to the wall and looked at me. "Say it again." He said. "M-Master?" I asked in confusion as he chuckled. "Looks like your master has to teach you what happens when you call him that." He said as he pulled down my shorts and stuck his member inside of me. "Nyagh!" I felt his hard spike inside me as he began to thrust into me. I was surprised. I could honestly say that I didn't expect him to do this. "D-drift." I muttered. Drift smirked and thrusted harder causing him to cum. I held back my moan and gently pushed him away before dragging him upstairs. I laid him down and smirked. "Don't worry master. I'll make you feel better very soon. Just sit back and enjoy yourself." I said as he nodded. I Crawled on top of him and saw that his spike was still erect. I slowly lowered myself onto him and continued moving up and down on him. I randomly changed my speeds when I knew he was going to cum so when I did it one last time, Drift couldn't take it anymore and thrusted in order to get both him and I off. "Ah~!!!" I moaned as he let out a groan. I fell onto his chest and panted out as his spike slipped out. "I'm... tired." I muttered as he chuckled. "Want to sleep together since you're in the same boat as me?" I asked as he nodded. I got dressed and we fell asleep on my bed together in each others arms. "Iris." A voice said causing me to stir. "Iris!" Another voice asked as I groaned. "What?" I whined. "What are you doing with Master Drift?" Slipstream as I chuckled. "We're sleeping. Wanna join?" I asked as they looked at each other for a moment. I picked the two up and put them between me and Drift, holding both of them. They seemed flustered but said nothing as we all started to fall asleep. The next morning, I was awoken to the loud bang on my door. "Yo Iris!" Kida's voice shouted as I Opened my eyes and saw Drift, Slipstream, and Jetstorm on my bed. I merely smiled and got out of bed carefully before taking off my pajamas and putting on my normal clothing. Once I finished changing, I closed the curtains over my bed and went downstairs. I went over to the door and opened the door. "Hey Kida." I said with a smirk. "You're finally up. Come on. We need to get to the park before Alice beats us." He said as I nodded and left with him. I locked the shop up and walked with him. "So. Did you get a boyfriend? You reek of cum and something else." He said as I chuckled. "You just have a strong scent of smell." I said as he shrugged. "So? But it was kind of obvious. Your hair, how your legs slightly tremble, and that smirk on your lips." He said as I shook my head with a laugh. "Alright then." I said as I messed up my hair a bit more and making it to the photo shoot. "Let's get this started." I said with a smirk. I walked over to a few and ran my finger tips over the hood. "Mhmm, this one. This is one is nice." I said lowly with a smirk. "Right? We bought it from someone." Kida said as I chuckled. "So is this one first or are there others?" I asked. "Well, there are others. Did you want to see them?" He asked as I shrugged. "Sure. I gotta look at all my options first." I said walking away. He showed me a few new cars which were cool. I got in one and they began to take pictures as I went to every car. After a lot of pictures I saw a particular car on the road. "Oh, looks like my friend is here." I said as everyone looked at the car. "Here's for another great photo shoot." Kida's friend said as I took it with a smile. "Thanks don't forget about Kida too. I'll see you guys later." I waved and went over to the car. "What were you doing here?" Bee asked as I shrugged. "No reason. Don't worry about it." I said dismissively. "Really? Are you a model?" He asked as I stopped for a second. "How did you know?" I asked him as he chuckled. "Well, you are beautiful." He said as I laughed a bit. "That's sweet Beebee but I'm serious. How did you know to come here?" I asked him. "I followed you." He admitted. I chuckled. "I see. Well, make sure to forget what you hear. It isn't for kids." He looked at me confused. "I'm not a kid. I'm older than Strongarm and Sideswipe." He said causing me to chuckle. "But you hang around with them. Don't tell Russ those things." I say simply before getting into the passenger seat. "So, how long have you been a model?" Bee asked with interest as we drove off. "Since I was 16." I said before getting a call. "Sir." I said whilst rolling my eyes. "Who is that?" Bee asked. "It's just my boss Beebee." I said as I heard my boss growl. "What do you want?" I asked as he gave a chuckle. "You seem to be very busy now a days. New boyfriend?" He asked. "Fuck friends." I answered. "I guess your tolerance has gone down. Hasn't it?" He asked. "... It has." I admitted. "I was feeling a bit bored. Come over so I can teach you the basics again." He said as I was silent. "Heh, alright. Lets 'study' together then." I said before hanging up. "Fuck friends?" Bee asked as I smiled. "Well, I don't want to break your hearts with favoritism. I like you all equally." I then got a text message from him and sighed. "Looks like I've got to go Beebee. Working on my tolerance you know." I said as I could tell he was confused. "What?" He asked. "I've gotta go to work." I answered simply. "Alright. Where do I drop you off?" He asked. "Here's fine." I told him as he slowed down. "Bye Beebee." I said as I got out and started walking through an alleyway. I then left to the other road and went inside a building. As soon as I entered I saw my new partner. "Atronous." I said before walking to his office. I opened the door and shut it. "Sir." I said bitterly as he smiled and walked towards me. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only going to help you." He said as I rolled my eyes and followed him to the 'play' room. I saw a few guys I've never seen before in here. "Hello Iris. I am Steelie Jawson." He said as I looked at my boss and started to laugh. "Alright. First of all, I understand you wanting to help with my tolerance but making other people do it. You sure are getting lazy." I said as he chuckled and got the handcuffs. "Alright then we're getting right into the kinky stuff." I muttered as he took off my clothing and saw that I was already wet. "I had a morning quickie. Don't judge me." I said as I felt someone put a collar around my neck. "Have fun and be safe." He said before leaving. "How did you manage to turn human?" I asked Steel Jaw. "We decepticons have our ways." He said with his amazing voice. I smirked. "Alright boys. Do your worst." I spoke with a wink as I felt hands on my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Iris' Pov:  
I was picked up and my handcuffs were put onto a hook, causing me to slightly hang off of the ground. I saw that Steeljaw grabbed something off the table and walked over to me. "Did the boss teach you guys what to do or something?" I joked as he flashed a smile and placed a ball gag in my mouth. Steeljaw then handed Thunderhoof a crop and Thunderhoof looked at him in confusion. Thunderhoof then walked towards me and traced the crop against my skin. I shivered and I could see Thunderhoof's pants tighten. Steeljaw whispered to Thunderhoof and he struck my ass suddenly. "Mff!" I moaned into the gag. After this, he began to strike me more and getting more responses. With one last strike, I could feel myself cum and drip down my legs. My breathing was heavy and I could feel my eyes drooping slightly. Steeljaw walked over to me and lifted my chin to look at him. "Did you already finish?" He asked lowly as I smirked. "We are only beginning Iris. Clampdown! Come over here." He said as Clampdown did so. He whispered into his ear then he looked at me then back at Steeljaw before walking over to me and pinching my nipples. I let out another muffled moan before slightly glaring at Steeljaw as Thunderhoof continued to strike me. Steeljaw whispered to Fracture and he walked over to me. Fracture had a smirk as he got closer and his face neared mine. I looked at him in confusion until he placed a finger on my clit and began to rub it. My eyes widened and I bucked back, only for Clampdown's grip on my nipples to tighten and causing him to pull on my breasts. I moaned into the gag and felt myself getting close again. I let out a muffled scream of ecstasy and let my juices leak out. Did the boss ACTUALLY teach them or something? He smirked at me and walked over to me, causing everyone to move away. He grabbed my legs and lifted them up to his shoulders. I looked at him in confusion before he licked my wet entrance. I moaned lustfully as he started to eat me out. This asshole. He knew I was sensitive at the moment and was taking advantage of it. Smart. I could feel a knot and came, releasing all of my juices into his mouth. He continued to lick until most of it was gone then put my legs back onto the ground. He removed my gag and saw that there was a string of saliva connecting to the gag. My breath hitched. "Heh, done already?" I asked as he gave a low chuckle. Mmm, this guy. "Not quite." He said letting me out of my confines. I brought my hands to my chest and rubbed my wrists. "You are going to please Fracture." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "I haven't met you guys in your human forms so I have no idea which one that is." I told him as he turned me and showed me a guy in a purple jacket. "Now then, show him all your love." He whispered to me as I laughed. "Sure." I told him before walking over to him and sitting him down in a chair. I took his cock out and pressed my breasts around it. I could feel him slightly jolt and let out a small giggle. I began to rub my breasts up and down his throbbing cock. He twitched a bit and I saw his pre-cum flow out. I lowered my head and licked the top of his cock before sucking the tip. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were slightly rolled back, tongue slightly out. It began to throb even more before twitching as if it were a time bomb. I threw my head back as he came on my face. I licked the cum that dripped down to my lips and looked at him with lustful eyes. "Mm, cybertronian cum. Not that bad." I said as he blushed. I then got up and picked up a tissue from nearby and wiped my face off. Thunderhoof pushed me down to my knees and took out his cock. "Since yous likes our cum, yous can have all the cum yous want." Thunderhoof said as I huffed and began to suck him off. I could feel someone playing with my breasts in confusion. "What are these?" Clampdown asked as Thunderhoof smacked him. "What else could they be?" TH asked as I gave a small chuckle, creating more pleasure for Thunderhoof. I could see Steeljaw watching us from the shadows and smirked at him. I then felt Clampdown squeeze my breasts harshly. I let out a gasp as he did so. "Fracture. You should occupy her rear." Steeljaw suggested as he did so and placed his spike between my legs. He then thrusted right into me and I Felt myself getting wetter. Oh god yes. Fracture grabbed my hips and continued ramming into me while thunder hoof grabbed my head and forcefully pushed my head down on his thick cock. "You seem to be enjoying this Iris." Steeljaw said as I hummed. I couldn't exactly talk at the moment. As soon as I hummed, the both of them came into me, catching me completely off guard. "Mmf!" I swallowed all of his cum and moved away before covering my mouth and swallowing the rest of it in my mouth. I was getting tired, yes, but there was still dessert to be had. I was pinned to the ground and I could feel him on my ass. "Very good Iris. You got through all of them, other than me of course." He said with a chuckle. I pushed up against him earning a grunt in response. "Show me how good you really are." I said as he gave another low chuckle before kissing me. He continued to rub against me until he thrusted inside of me abruptly causing me to gasp. He continued to ram into me while pinching my clit and nipple. "F-Fuck." I muttered, breaking the kiss. He only chuckled and bit down on my neck. "Ah~" I moaned out in bliss. I've never had some one actually bite me before it was very painful but pleasurable at the same time. I liked it. I came quickly and began to breathe heavily. "Finished already? We still have so much more to go Iris." He said as I looked at him with half lidded eyes. ~Timeskip~ By the time I got home, it was midnight. There was no way I was going to work tonight. I opened the door and saw Optimus, Rachet, and Bumblebee. Oh shit. "Iris, where were you?" Optimus asked. "At work." I said as he examined me. "Why are you injured? Are you alright?" He asked as I chuckled. "Complications happened. I'm fine though, I've gotten worse." I said Walking upstairs before getting another call. I sighed and picked up. "Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Why aren't you with Atronous?" Boss asked as I frowned. "You expect me to go to work after that training?" I asked annoyed as he slightly growled. "Of course I do. You are an elite!" He said as I groaned. "No, I'm human! I was scratched, bitten, bruised, chocked, mangled, and beaten so if you think I'm going to work after all that you've got another thing coming." I told him until he chuckled. "Do you really want for me to find that kid you hang out with and use him as hostage?" He asked as I went silent. I sighed. "Fine. If I die, you know where to put that check." I said before hanging up. I grabbed my clothes and began to change. "Iris, you can't work in your condition. The human body can easily be broken!" Rachet said as I shook my head. "Not mines apparently. I probably won't get home till later so it might be best if you guys left." I said before hopping down to the first floor. There was a honk outside and I frowned before getting out my home and seeing the car that was chasing me down a few days ago. "So you're that creep that was following me." I said unamused as he smirked. "Yes, its... a shame what happened to your bike." He said as I huffed but got in. "Let's get this over with." I muttered as we went to our job. Throughout the assignment, I noticed that Atronous was very... touchy. He was also trying to be seductive but I could already tell what he was going to do so I kept my distance. On the drive back, when we arrived at my shop he leaned in closer to me and I opened the door before getting inside my house. I had gotten a few more injuries but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep and that I did. I already put the notice on the door and knew I wasn't going to fix any cars today. When I woke up, it was 2:30 PM and I had 59 missed calls in total from Kida, my boss, and Russell. Oh well, I didn't exactly feel like replying at the moment so I just went downstairs to get some food. My fridge was empty... shit. I sighed and went back upstairs to put on some clothes and grabbed my wallet before walking out. I got into the store and grabbed a few items before noticing a few girls looking at me. They seemed to not like my looks so I made a V with my fingers and stuck out my tongue with a wink. They all blushed but then made a disgusted face before leaving the isle. I rolled my eyes and started to get more things that would last me a month. I then bought the things and left the store. I was walking back home when there was a beep behind me. I only looked back and saw 2 men in a car giving me wolf whistles. These guys were too easy, I'm not into that. I only turned back around and kept walking causing them to start shouting. "Hey Baby!" "Wanna have some fun with us tonight?!" They shouted, causing others to glance our way. I then walked into an alleyway and went into my workplace. Some were confused as to why I was here and I ignored them and walked over to Atronous. "Yo, drive me home." I told him as he looked at me in confusion. "What? Why?" He asked. "There are guys even more annoying than you tryinna take me home. You do it since I can actually tolerate you." I said as He thought for a second before agreeing to it. He went out first and I followed before getting into his car. "You couldn't call anyone else?" He asked in confusion. "I can't exactly call anyone with all these bags on my arms." I said as he chuckled and began to drive. "So, what were you doing this morning? Your boss was getting angry since you weren't picking up." He said as I sighed. "Sleeping. I only got up an hour ago." I said simply before we made it to my shop. He drives quick. "Well, thanks for this. I owe you one." I said before getting out the car and going inside. I placed all my things inside the fridge and just made a sandwich. "Iris, who is that man you were with?" Optimus asked. Wow, I didn't even notice him. I swallowed. "My coworker." He seemed to have slightly frown and avert his gaze outside. "I see." He said as I walked towards the railing. "Don't worry dude. It's not like he has any game." I said as Optimus looked at me in confusion. "What?" He asked as I chuckled and shook my head. "Nothing. So, why are you here?" I asked. "Russell has called you multiple times but you haven't answered." He said worriedly. "Oh, I forgot about that. I was too tired to reply so I didn't." I told him as I ate the last bite of my sandwich. "Iris, would you like to watch a movie or play a game with me?" He asked with a smiled. "You like games?" I asked as he chuckled. "A little." He said as I smiled. "That's cool. Sure, which game do you want to play?" I asked him. "Let us play your illegally downloaded game called... Halo." He said as I looked at him shocked. How did he know I illegally downloaded it? Does my cheap criminal mind really stand out that much? I never even did anything illegal in front of him! WTF?! Does the music on my phone count though? Did he know?! "Pfft!Yeah! Sure, but it's not illegal." I lied as I placed a chip on him and dragged him upstairs. My Halo wasn't for a console but instead, PC, on a flash drive. Yep. I was THAT type of shady. I took out my laptop and let Optimus use my computer. We began to play and he was already a natural at the game. "How are you so good at this game Opti!?" I asked surprised. "I was taught how to play this game eons ago." He said as I smirked. "Good, that means a challenge!" I said as we started to play. He was really good at the game but that doesn't mean I was loosing. We were tied. 15 to 15. "Iris, I think I'm glitched in the wall." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "Alright, hold on. I'll come and-" The garage door opened and Ratchet came in while in his vehicle mode. "I'm here Optimus." He said as I looked at Ratchet in confusion. Suddenly I heard a gunshot from inside the game and turned my head. "*GASP* You cheater!" I said as he chuckled and thanked Ratchet. "How COULD you!" I said as I created fake tears in my eyes. He stopped laughing and came over to me, holding out his arms to hug me. I then flicked his forehead when he got close enough. "Hmph! I'll beat you next time Optimus." I said getting up and smirking at him. "You always fall for that, don't you Optimus?" Ratchet asked. What? Does someone else do that to him? "Ah, I should get going now. Make sure to watch over her Ratchet." He spoke patting my head and going down the stairs. He placed the chip on Ratchet and left. "So, wanna watch another Movie?" I asked as he shook his head. "I have to check to see if you're okay first." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm fine, see?" I asked. "It will just me a small 'check up' as you humans refer to it as." He said walking over to me and examining my body. He then lifted my shirt to show my stomach and moved my shorts to reveal some bruises he then looked at the choker I wore and noted the small bits of red showing. I could tell he was judging me slightly. "How did you get these?" He asked. "Training at work." I said. It was the truth of course. "What kind of training did you do?" He asked. "Tolerance training." I answered again, still telling the truth. "With?" "New guys at work." I said. "What are their names?" He asked. "Does it really matter? I was the one who told them not to go easy on me." I said. "No, not really." He admitted, patching me up. I then sighed. "Now what?" I asked with a small smile. "I would like to have you record me." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I asked in confusion. "You can ask me questions and I'll answer them." He said as I became even more perplexed. "You mean like an interview?" I asked as he nodded. "Alright then..." I said taking out my phone and turning it to Ratchet. "What's your name." I asked. "Such a ridiculous question. I am Ratchet as you already know, the former medic under Optimus Prime but still good friends with." He said. "Are you a nerd?" I asked. "I am intelligent." He stated as I chuckled. "Why don't you have a nose?" I asked as he looked at me and laughed. "You want to waste your precious time to ask that? We don't need to breath like you humans." He stated. "What's your catchphrase?" He looked at me in confusion. "Why would I need a catchphrase?" He asked. "I dunno. Beebee and Opti have one." I pointed out. "I guess it would be 'I needed that!' since I have to say it so much." He stated as I let out a laugh. "Really? Why?" I asked curiously. "Because an old friend and comrade of mines would always break my things." I smiled. "Who were they?" I asked. "His name was Bulkhead. He was the most troublesome one out of the group and easily the loudest. He would blast music with a human girl named Miko." He reminisced. "I thought you couldn't stand humans." "I couldn't but I grew more okay with it as time passed. I thought for a second. "Who did you fuck?" I asked as he began to blush. There were sounds of fans as he averted his gaze. "I'm not going to answer that." He said as I chuckled again. "Oh no Ratchet, Babe. You were the one who said you'd answer my questions, remember?" I asked him. "You're ridiculous, you'll find out later." He said before I sighed. "Alright then, you don't want to say it in front of the camera. How about this, ever been in love?" I asked as he genuinely thought for a second. "Yes, as surprising as it sounds, I have." He muttered. "... Was it the nurse?" I asked. "She wasn't an actual nurse you know." He said looking at me. "Uh huh, sure she wasn't Doctor." I said rolling my eyes. "Next one. How long have you been working with Optimus?" I asked. "For many, many Vorns." He said as I nodded. "Do you like me?" "Yes." He said immediately as I chuckled. "Please answer faster." I joked. "Do you find me annoying?" I asked as he shook his head. "I know that's a lie." I told him as he looked at me in confusion. "What? I don't-" "You will once we hang out." I said. "At first I was." He admitted. "Told you!" I smiled. "Next question." He said unamused. "What's a femme? Steeljaw said something about them." "You have been talking to Steeljaw?" He asked as I shrugged. "Remember when they tried to kidnap me while we were at the beach?" I asked, causing him to sigh. "It is the cybertronian equivalent of a female." He answered. "What is energon?" "Our fuel, food, and power source." "Who was the worst decepticon you've ever run into?" "Megatron undoubtedly." I furrowed my brows. "Megatron?" I asked. "You don't know of him?" Ratchet asked as I shook my head. "No. I only heard of a Megatronous but I know that isn't the one you're talking about because Beebee told me." I told him and began to think. Wait a second. Atronous... could he be Megatronous? I mean, there's a very small chance of that being true but his car, his looks, the logo on his shirt. "I see. Well Megatron was an old friend of Optimus' before he became an autobot." He explained. "Really now? Did they have a war on each other or something?" I laughed as he nodded and I stopped. "... Wow. I'm sorry, I can be insensitive at times." I said as he gave me a smile. "It's fine. You had no idea." He said as I sighed. "Who were the other decepticons you fought?" I asked. "We fought against many deceptions like Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout." I hummed. "Beebee told me about Starscream and Soundwave but I never heard of Knockout. Tell me about him." He sighed. "He was my old assistant. He worked under me before joining the decepticons. He was always vain, and cared a lot for his looks but that didn't take away from his skills as a medic." He said. "I don't know what else to ask you." I said as he chuckled. "Then I will say something. Do not be rude to Iris because the repercussion will be very painful." I let out a small laugh at this. "What?? You really think I'm that scary?" I asked as he shook his head. "Not you so much but more of your decisions. Iris, I would like you to show me this whenever you want to prove me wrong." He said as I chuckled "Sure thing Doc." I said as he frowned. "Don't call me that." He said as I sighed. "Okay then babe." I said as I saw a small blush on his face. "Just call me by my name." He muttered. "...Hehehe, are you embarrassed Ratchet~?" I asked with a smirk. "Don't be ridiculous! It's just a hot day today." He said. "Wanna fuck?" I asked as he almost choked. "I was kidding Babe. Let's watch a movie." I said, ending the recording. I went up to my room and the door to the back slammed open. "Iris! You wont believe what I just drew! It's a picture of this cool design of a robot!" Kida shouted happily. I just stared at him. "... Did you lock the back door?" I asked as he nodded. "Yep. So what are you doing?" Kida asked. "I was about to netflx and chill but you scared him away." I said as he chuckled. "Really? You've been very active these days. I mean, you used to hate sex." He said as I hummed. "Crazy, isn't it? Now I live for it." I muttered before sitting on the couch. "So, show me your drawing." I said with a smile. He chuckled "Don't act like I'm a kid, I'm older than you." He said as I smirked. "Whatever, just show me." I said jokingly as he did so. "Look, isn't she cool?" He asked showing me a Femme of Cybertronian descent. "Wow, its... very detailed." I said as I looked at the drawing. "So why is she purple? Do you like that color?" I asked. "To an extent, but it's your favorite color." He said as I shrugged. Well, purple was the color of cybertronian cu- "Ha, I guess. it is. She even has my specialized bullets." I said pointing to his drawing. "Yep." He said as I yawned. "So, I'm going to finish my... session and I hope you understand that Kida. A woman has her needs. I'll talk to you later." I told him as he laughed and nodded. "Sure thing." He said before getting up and patting my head. He then left and I sighed. I've been neglecting him, that's for sure. Ratcet walked up the stairs and I gave a tired smile. "Well, I should get going. He might get too far by the time I catch him." I told him before getting up. Just before I could leave, he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him in confusion and opened my mouth to speak but felt lips silence me. I was too surprised to do anything and stood there. He pinned me onto the couch and began to take the lead. I then started to kiss back and ran my hands up his chest. I could feel him trembling slightly and pulled away. "What's wrong Ratchet?" I asked as he exhaled. "Yes, keep going. I just haven't done this in human years. " He said as I laughed a bit and did so. I let my hands explore his body and he let out a groan when I placed my finger tips on his neck. I let out a dark giggle placed my lips on his neck before sucking on it. He let out a gasp and I rubbed at his spike. "Iris..." he moaned out. I merely continued and felt him throbbing. I stopped rubbing on his spike and nipped at his neck instead. I could visibly see him trembling again but flipped him over to be on the bottom. Surprised by my sudden move, I took the chance to palm the head of his spike. He must be sensitive, his juices prickled out and I let out a small giggle but sighed. "Sorry. I'm just going to take advantage of your feelings you know." I told him as he smiled. "Then I'll take advantage of my own feelings." He spoke, pulling me down towards him and kissing me. I could feel his hands on my ass and was pushed down to his spike. I moaned out as he began to slowly thrust into me. I placed my hands onto his chest to stop him from thrusting. Instead, I bounced up and down on him rythmatically as I let him enjoy himself. The look in his optics was hypnotic. I could see how much he loved this feeling of my body. I liked the fact that he did too. Suddenly he grabbed my wrists and thrusted into me before pumping out his cum into me. I let out a gasp and came as his juices continued to flow. Once he was finished I clenhced my walls before getting up and running my hands through my hair. I relaxed and felt is cum flow out of me and onto his stomach. Suddenly I heard the door opening and threw Ratchet onto my bed before closing the curtains. I rushed to fix up my appearance and cleaning the cum that was everywhere in a frenzy. "Iris, Where were you?! Did you not get any of my calls!? " Oh god. Boss. I quickly put on some clothes and sprayed perfume on me. "I was sleeping! After all that stuff you made me do yesterday, I just figured it was a given." I said annoyed. "Atronous said you didn't do much last night. Why is that?" He asked seriously. "Oh gee, I wonder why! You set that thing up! You should know!" I said as I could hear him growling. "Come." He said as I sighed and jumped over the railing. As soon as I was a foot away from him, he grabbed my chin and looked at my face. He inspected me and sighed. "What am I going to do with you Iris? I made a promise to keep you safe and build up your skills. I can't do that when you are... distracted, with other things." He said as I stood still. He hasn't hugged me since I was 10... this was strange. "So, who's the punk?" He asked deathly as we heard an engine revving outside and sirens. Ratchet, how could you leave me like this???


	6. Chapter 6

After the hug, he left and I just began to think. He obviously meant his girlfriend. She found Kida and me one day on the streets abandoned at the age of 4 and 5 and took care of us. She then gave us to the Boss and left one day. She never even said goodbye to us, she just up and left. I was devestated. I hate her for leaving us like that. We're we really that unimportant that she could just leave so easily? How dare she? How could she just leave after actually warming up to us? She taught me everything I know. How to act if things happen, what to do if someone hurts anyone I love, and how to make different inventions. She even taught me how to make the microchip that shrinks things down when attached to things. I then sighed and grabbed my jacket. No need to reminisce over it now. I got outside and walked a long way to the junkyard before hopping over their wall. They were all just doing their own thing and I watched in confusion. Windblade, Strongarm, and Sideswipe were in one area arguing. Beebee, Optimus, and Ratchet were chilling together. Drift, Grimlock, Slipstream, and Jetstorm were together, Grimlock was trying to impress them. Lastly was Russell, Denny, and the orange one were on the ship. Now that I think about it, I've never met the orange one. I snuck towards them and suddenly placed my hands on Russell's shoulder before roaring. He jolted a bit but calmed down when he saw me. "Iris? What are you doing here?" He asked as I smiled. "Well I was having the day off and decided it was best to hang out with you today." I said coolly as he smiled. I then looked over to the orange bot and held out my hand. "The names Iris. Iris Knight. I haven't met you yet." I said as he smiled and shook my hand. "Hi, my name is Finish- I mean philip- I mean Fix-it! He said while ticking a bit. I chuckled and gave him a smile. "Cool, well I'm going to steal Russ here for a bit. You okay with that Den?" I asked as he nodded. I then smirked and looked down to him. "Wanna play some good ol' pigskin?" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I've gotten better so you'll get to see my new skills!" Russ said as I chuckled and we left the ship. We were walking out the yard and we went to a football field nearby. I looked at this and realized this was near where I fell out the car. "So, how are we going to play?" He asked. "Just show me all the new skills you've learned then we'll play." I said as he smirked and started to show me. Eventually, a girl came over to us and shouted Russell's name. "RUSTY!" She shouted as he almost dropped the ball. I chuckled at this and texted Denny of it was okay to leave Russ with Hank. He didn't agree. Said something about, too young to be left alone together. I sighed and shook my head before seeing that Hank was looking at me. "Hey, I'm Iris. you're Hank right? Russ told me about you." I said as she smiled "Yeah, nice to meet you Iris. So, are we going to play or not Rusty?" Hank asked as I chuckled. "Yeah, you two will, but play against me." I said smirking. ~timeskip ~ After beating them mercilessly in our game of football, it was getting late. We went back to the yard and I was going to leave until I heard something strange. They were uneasy breaths in the bushes. I silently walked towards it and saw something I wasn't expecting. A certain orange bit trying to figure out what to do with a certain 'problem'. I looked at it and saw that his spike was a nice average size. "I-Iris..." He groaned. I looked at him then smirked. "Ah~ Fix-it~!" I moaned as he looked around in shock. I ducked just in time and dodged his line of sight. "Hurry Fix-it~" I whispered as he lead his hand to his spike. I watched in fascination but realized he couldn't exactly do much. I snuck over the bushes and kissed his spike. I saw that Fix-it was looking at me in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm just going to help you since you can't do it yourself. A friendship gift." I said before licking the tip. Almost instantly, his pre-cum began to drip. "You've never done it before?" I asked as he shook his head. "Oh, well, this is completely platonic. Are you okay with this?" He nodded as I smirked and began sucking on him. He ticked a bit as I sucked harder on him. "Iris, I-" He came already? I swallowed in triumph. He looked tired and I was about to get up to leave but he grabbed my shirt. "C-can we do it grain- I mean agent- I mean again." He corrected. I looked at him then smiled. Why not? After 4 more rounds, I got a call from Opti. I should go say hi to the others. "Well, I think we've sealed the friendship deal." I said before leaving. He nodded and fixed himself up as I left to go see the others. They were all.... playing. I think. Half of the team was with Denny and the other half with Russell. I looked over to them in confusion. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as they all looked over to me. "Iris, we are playing a cybertronian training game. Would you like to play?" Optimus asked. I looked at the teams and smirked. "I'll be on Russell's team!" I said as they nodded. Russell had the mini cons; Slipstream, Jetstorm, Drift, Windblade, and Bumblebee while Denny had Optimus, Rachet, Strongarm, Grimlock, and Sideswipe. I watched as they explained the rules of the game. "Hey Grimlock! Can I sit on your shoulder?" I asked as he smiled and nodded. "Sure Iris." He said placing me on his shoulder. " thanks, better view from up here. You know?" I asked as he nodded. "Yeah, you get to see everything." He said with a smile. "So do you know how we're doing this? I don't think humans and cybertronians are able to fight on the same level." I said as he shrugged. "They're probably going to use this microchip thing that they got from a human they knew." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "What was the human's name?" I asked as he shrugged. "They never told us." He said as I slightly frowned. "Are you fighting as a Dino?" I asked as he smiled. "Nah, I would crush you all like that. Besides, you haven't seen my handsome bot self yet." He said as I chuckled. "Can't wait to see that then." I said with a small smile. Soon enough the match started and it was Bee and Opti. Oh, this would be interesting. They fought amazingly however Bee lost in the end. What can I say, Opti WAS his leader once. I gave Bee a high five and a smile as he walked over to the bench. "Good job, you held up well." I said as he blushed. "T-thanks Iris." He said as Drift went up next. He was going against Grimlock. "Hey Iris! Look!" He said before turning to his bot self. "Looking good Grimlock!" I shouted before looking over to Drift and winking. He nodded at this and looked rather serious. "Well, he was right about being handsome." I muttered before hearing an engine revving slightly. Bee looked mad and I chuckled before patting his head. "Don't deny it Beebee. He's YOUR teammate after all." I whispered as he looked as me as if I didn't help. Of course I didn't ehehehe~. I began to size him up and stopped when Beebee grabbed my hand. I looked back at him and he spoke. "Didn't you say they had to come to you?" He asked as I smirked. "They do, I'm just looking at my next victim." I said as he chuckled. "Really? Why not Drift or Ratchet?" He asked as I gave him a look. He just looked at me plainly before getting a look of realization. "You didn't." He said as I shrugged. He sat there with his mouth agape as Windblade chuckled. "You really are getting busy now, aren't you Babe?" She asked as I nodded. "And you guys aren't infected so it's even better. That means I can just interface with you guys and girls if I ever want to do it." I said happily as the two smirked. "How about right now?" Beebee asked as I chuckled. "You both know I can't. What about Russ?" I asked as they thought for a moment. "We can pretend that we're getting things for my injuries." Bee said as I smirked. "Oh, good idea Beebee. Come on Blades, this should be fun." I said as they nodded. I told Russell and he nodded, too invested in the fight. We left to the quieter part of the junkyard. Oh they were ecstatic about this. As soon as we made it away from the others, Beebee and Blades took each side of me, as if claiming me. I took out two microchips and placed it on the two. Oh god~! I was on Blade's lap as we both kissed and she kneaded my breast. Bee was teasing my entrance while giving my legs small gentle pecks. Suddenly Bee took out his spike and began to rub it on my entrance. I was wet but he used that to tease my clit even more. After a few seconds, I realized that I was the one moving my hips to get pleasure. Bee smirked down at me before saying something to Windblade. I was now pinned onto the ground with Blade hovering over me. Our breasts pushing against each other along with out drenched entrances, our hands intertwined, and her passionate kiss. Suddenly I felt Bee's spike pushing between our wet entrances. I moaned out with Windblade as he began to thrust between us. It was amazing for my first experience with this. He then pulled away from us and thrusted into Windblade. With each powerful thrust, it moved us both but then I felt fingers insert me. I gasped into the kiss and continued to kiss Windblade. He then thrusted one last time before Windblade squealed. He came in her. He slowly pulled out and Windblade pulled away. "Aww, you're finished already?" I asked as he smirked and showed his hard, thick spike. I smirked and got up. He grabbed me before sitting me down on his lap. He placed me onto his spike and I squirmed in bliss. Oh gods yes. He began to move and intertwined his hands with mine. Who cares if we were seen! I sure as hell didn´t. When I felt this amazing? I wouldn´t dare stop! He then turned me as to where we were not looking at each other and I saw Windblade looking at me with a smirk and then getting closer. She grabbed my breasts and latched onto one making me squeal out in ecstasy. We continued until we all came. Panting, I got off them and put my clothes back on. ¨We better get back. The others might notice that we aren´t there.¨ I said as they nodded and re-adjusted themselves. We then left back to the others and I smirked when seeing that Grimlock won. ¨Looks like you were defeated Senpai~¨ I joked as he frowned. ¨It as a fluke." Drift replied. I merely chuckled at Drift and pat his back. ¨It´s okay, we all lose at something."I said simply. ~Timeskip~ It was getting late and I had to go home but stopped when Grimlock came over to me. ¨Hey Iris! Since I´m officially the strongest now, wanna have a match against me?" He asked as I looked at him and chuckled. ¨Sure thing. Lets have a match right now.¨ I told him with a smile. He did a small victory dance and showed me to a small clearing in the woods. Oh, this place. I let out a smirk as Grimlock ran over to it and started to stretch. He was very enthusiastic. "Alright, show me what you've got Mr. Handsome Dino." I said as he nodded and placed the chip on himself. I walked over to him and whistled. We then rushed toward each other. He was strong so I figured what he was going to do. I fell to my knees and brushed against his crotch area. He shivered a bit and turned to me with a blush. I smirked and saw that he was breathing heavily. I then hopped over his arms and landed on top of his shoulders. I squeezed and he was moving around furiously, unable to cope with what he was doing. He tried to get me off shouting, only to send vibrations to my body. Oh god this was good. I could see that he was getting harder- No, I shouldn't be thinking about this! We were fighting! He roared and I moaned out. Oh yes~! He then leaned forward, catching me off guard and causing me to fall. I was going to land on my hands but he tackled me, making me fall back. As soon as I felt the impact, I let out a cry of pain. He quickly got up and looked at me shocked. "Are you okay Iris?! I-I was just, I'm sorry. Should I take you to Ratchet!?" He asked panicking. "Owww! My boobs hurt!" I said as He looked at me in confusion. "What? Hold on I'll take you back!" He picked me up and ran back to the base as I took the microchip off him. "Ratchet!!" Grimlock said as everyone rushed out. "What's wrong?" Ratchet asked annoyed before seeing me in Grimlock's arms. "What happened?" He asked. "Iris and I were fighting together but I fell on her and I think I broke her!!" He shouted as Everyone glared at him. "Are you crazy!? You must have crushed her!!" Ratchet shouted. "I was just-" Everyone began to talk and shout and I sighed"-EVERYONE BE QUIET!" I shouted annoyed. They all looked at me and I sighed. "I'm not hurt at all! Grimlock just panicked." I said as they looked at me. "Honestly. Do you all think I can't take care of myself? We were training together and he fell on me while in human size." I said annoyed. "But you said I got you hurt. I hurt your boobs." He said not understanding as I chuckled and looked at them. "I need to go home now sweethearts. I'll see you guys later." I said as they nodded. Grimlock ran up to me and picked me up. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I just... didn't know." He said as I nodded. "It's fine, but be careful next time. I kind of need these babies. They are very important." I told him as he looked at me in confusion. "Really? Why?" He asked as I smiled. "Wanna find out?" I asked as he nodded happily. I looked around and saw that no one was around. I then pointed to the same clearing we came form and spoke. "You should sit down for this." I told him as he did so. I pulled down my shirt, exposing my breasts and spoke. "Lick them." I said as he looked at me and did so. As his slick tongue pushed against my chest, I tried holding back a moan. He continued and I kept fighting back a moan. He then put me on his spike that I didn't notice was out and I rubbed up against it. I was now suddenly on the ground and he placed his spike on be before rubbing it on my body. He seemed desperate to get off and I stuck out my tongue to lick his spike as it moved against my body. I then placed the microchip on him and he thrusted into me, holding my breasts and squeezing like there was no tomorrow. All of a sudden, he came, catching me off guard. I moaned out and began to breathe heavily. Today was tiring. Heh, oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

Iris' Pov:  
Well, I've officially fucked everyone. Well... scratch that. Not EVERYONE but most of them! I don't know whether I should be proud or disgusted. I mean.... I'm a whore but.... Men get to do this all the time, why can't I? I then noticed a video chat from everyone. I immediately joined in and saw mostly EVERYONE! A, Hana, Mika, Elle, and even Alice. "Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" I asked as the others looked at me. "Hey sleepyhead!" Aries smirked as I stuck my tongue out. "Nothing much. We were just talking about our experiences with our past few days." Mika said as I nodded. "So, how were yours?" Hana chimed in. "Oh, there were too many times." I responded as Alice giggled to herself. "You're going to have more today too." She said as I hummed. "I figured." I told her as the others blushed. They were not used to talking about sex so openly. As they kept going on and on about what happened Iris heard the door open. She looked back in confusion and then looked at the door. Russell and Denny were here. Iris muted the others and looked at them. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as they looked up at me. "There you are! Rusty here said he wanted to spend the day with you today." Denny said as I smiled. "Really? Well, I'm glad to donate my time to you then. Come on up here! You can call me when you want him back Den." I told him as he nodded and left. Rus came up the stairs and looked at me. "So what are you doing?" He asked looking at my computer. "I'm just talking to my friends. Do you remember them?" I asked him as he nodded. I unmuted them as they continued their conversation. "Then Tony just began-" "Hey ladies, look who it is!" I said as they all looked at the screen then smiled. "Oh my gosh! Russell! Hey!!" Aries said happily as Rus smiled and waved. "Hey Aries!" "Aww, what about me dear?" Mika said with her motherly tone. "Hey Mika, Hana, Alice." He said as I smirked. "Oh he is so sweet~" Hana said as I ruffled his hair. "Sure is." I said with a smile as Alice smiled and waved at her. "So how have you been Russell?" Alice asked. "I've been fine, I have these really cool friends and we do a lot of cool stuff!?" He said as I smiled. "Really? What do you guys do?" Hana asked. "We play football." He smiled. "I didn't know you were in crown city Russell." Mika spoke with interest. "Oh, i got here a while ago, maybe a few weeks." He answered. I then heard quiet footsteps and saw Thunderhoof. "Hey, I'm gonna go make myself a sandwhich. You want one?" I asked as he nodded. "PB&J." He said as I nodded and trotted down the stairs. I immediately tackled the mand and dragged him into my back room. "Ey broad, what's wrong?" He asked as I carefully looked behind me. Russ did not seem to notice luckily. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I asked him as he held up a note. "The 'boss' wanted me to give you this and told me where you lived." He said as I looked at the letter and read it. It was about some bullshit heist tonight and I had to get all dressed up for it along with the actual invite. "Great. Well thanks for this TH buuuut, I can't go. I'm babysitting at the moment so this wouldn't really work out. Also, leave through the back door please. I can't risk having him see you." He looked at me in confusion. "Who ya talking 'bout toots?" He asked as I went over to the fridge and grabbed a few sandwiches I made last night for a movie. "Someone you do not like. Now if you would please leave before he realizes how long Ive been gone for." I said attempting to push him out. "Jeez, how much do you weight?" I asked as he shrugged. "Well, he said ya HAD to go so-" "Tell him I'll be late then." "I don't-" "Iris? Where did you go?" Russell asked as Thunderhoof narrowed his eyes. "That sounds like-" "Okay thank you bye!" I said pushing him out and locking the door. I then went over out the door and saw Russell. "Hey Russ, got the sandwiches." I said handing him one and going upstairs. "So who were you talking to?" He asked. "Oh, that? He was just a co-worker. My boss needs me to go to a 'high-class party' tonight to better his name. Honestly, he makes me do everything, I swear." I said annoyed. "Oh, so you can't hang out with me then?" He asked as I smiled and ruffled his hair again. "I always got time for you Russ." I said as He smiled. "So, what did you feel like doing?" I asked him. "Probably watch a movie, play football, go on a cool mission like everyone else at the junkyard." He said with a slight frown. "What do you mean Russ?" I asked as He sighed. "Everyone else said it was best if I were to stay away from the junkyard because they were all on some sort of mission thing. Even my dad agreed." He said as I looked at him with sympathy. "I've been there Russ. It sucks." I said as he looked up at me. "You have?" He asked as I nodded. B"Back when I was around 4 though. My....Mom(?) would leave and let your dad watch over me and Kida when she had to do certain jobs. You remember Kida, right?" I aksed as he nodded. "Yeah, he always got me those cool toys right?" He asked as I nodded. "Anyways, she left a lot and never got us until it was really late. I remember how she said we were too weak to defend ourselves so she began to teach us and which made me so happy. I was finally able to fight with her when it really mattered like how I always wanted. But one day, she disapeared and I never heard from her again." I noticed Russell's upset looks. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What happened to her?" He asked. "I... don't know. BUT, the moral of the story is, they only want to protect you. They would rather to have you live a happy life than take the hit and-" I shook my head and pat his head. "So, you wanted to watch a movie right Russ? Which one?" I asked pulling out a drawer of DVDs. "Oh uh... How about the avengers?" He asked as I nodded and pulled it out and put it into the dvd player. I turned off the lights and covered the windows with blinds before pulling emergancy popcorn from my stack of christmas gifts. We both sat down and watched the movie. Man, Aries sure was lucky to be in that world with them. I mean damn, some of them were REALLY good looking! I just wanted to drool a little bit but my mouth was already dehydrated from all the popcorn. It was delicious but damn was it salty. I went down the stairs to grab some sodas for us and sat back down. I then noticed Russell with a look of amazement. He must have really admired crime fighting heros. He would probably hate me if he knew what I really was... Once the movie ended, I got up asnd stretched. It was 3:12. "Hey Russ, wanna watch a horror movie?" I asked as he nodded happily. WHenever we watched one, he was never scared. I wasn't either, I was just paranoid after the movie. After that we watched a few episodes of Sherlock. Man, Elle's bae was amazing. In the end we grinded up at least 8 hours just from the movies and show. When I texted Denny he didn't answer so I sighed. Russell was already fast asleep on my couch and I wouldn't dare to wake him. He was too adorable! Normally, I would avoid any child I would see but Russell here. He's broken his way into my heart. I love him like a brother! I then looked at the walkie talkie they gave me when I met them and used it. "Hello? This is Iris over." I said as it was silent. I was about to put it away when Fix-it answered. "This is Fix i over. Do you read me Iris? Over?" He asked as I smiled a bit. "Yes I do Over. What are you guys doing Over?" I asked. "We just finished a mission over." He said as I hummed. "Tell Denny that he should come pick up Russell. I've got to leave in a few minutes for a job, over." I told him. After a few minutes, Denny came in and took Russell. I stripped and took a quick shower to wash away the sent of buttered popcorn. Once I got upstairs I began to get dressed and put on a long and elegant dress along with the right amount of jewlery. I even had to do my hair which was a weird case due to the side of it being shaved. I then came up with and idea and put my hair to cover the shaved side and a cute bun in the back. Damn, if Hana saw how I just did my hair she would be soooo psyched out. I then sprayed perfume on and left outside and realized Atronous broke my bike. Fuck. I then smirked and hopped onto the top of the building before running to the designation. Once I made it there, I fixed myself up and showed my invite to the guards before going in. When I got inside I saw that this place was classy as hell. I then walked past many others, looking for my co-workers to start the heist. I froze when I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned and saw Atronous. "Atronous, move your arms or I wll break them I said as he chuckled and moved away. "So, you aren't exactly late." He said asI hummed. "Where are the others?" I asked ignoring him and looking around. "They're in the safe." He whispered before holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as I looked at him unimpressed and sighed. "What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked him as he shrugged. Stall for time I guess." He said as I looked around and saw the owner of the place. She was cute. I could do something with her. She had pink streams in her black hair. She looked to be around 8 or 9 years older than me. My gaze met hers and I smiled before looking at Atronous. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked him. "About 10 minutes?" He said looking at his watch. I nodded andgot some wine from a man with a tray. I took a sip and noticed that girl still looking at me. I looked away and got a text. It was from 'boss'. He said that he needed a distraction so that they could get out. Some guards were standing at their exit. I thought for a moment and pulled Atronous near me and leaned towards his ear. "Look, I need you to go find a fire alarm and press it. When you do shout 'fire' really loudly and I'll come find you along with the boss." I whispered as he looked at me. "What are you going to do then?" He asked as I smirked. "Cover for you. That woman has had her eye on us since we got here." I said as he nodded. I walked over to the woman who was looking directly at me. "Hello ma'am. Ms. Nakadai correct?" I asked as she nodded. "Yes, and you are?" "Ah, I'm just a fan of your music is all." I said as she blushed a bit. "O-Oh really?" She asked. "Are you alright Ms. Nadakai?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just look like an old friend of mines." She said as I smiled. "Really? What was her name?" I asked. "Well, she just called herself Mrs. Knight." She said as I froze a bit. "Did she have long hair? Wear small glasses? Had been part of some sort of organization?" I asked as she nodded. "Iris?" She asked as there was a sudden scream. "FIRE!" A voice shouted before the alarm came on. "Let's go!" She shouted as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. I then pulled away and she looked at me in confusion. "My ring! I-I have to find it!" I said as she stopped me. "It's just a ring Iris!" "My mother gave it to me! I have to go get it!" I shouted running inside. Of course I was lying. My ring was in my purse. I then ran to go find the others and heard the guards. They were coming towards me. I muttered a curse before I was pulled into a closet. The man shushed me and I froze. Footsteps ran past us and I let out a breath of relief. I was about to leave when my hands were held behind my back. "Not so fast Iris." Atronous whispered as I felt his hard throbbimg member resting on my backside. "Now's not the time Atronous." I whispered. He began to rub his hardness agaisnt me. "I'll never get another chance then Iris. You see, every advance I throw, you try to act like you don't even realize. I'm a powerful mech. I am the most powerful mech of them all. And when you show up looking like this, how could I not pounce you?" He whispered. "Atronous, listen. We have to leave before we're caught." I said as he chuckled and slapped my ass. I hissed a bit and looked back at him. "Stop." I said panting. I was starting to feel it already. We shouldn't be doing this but it feels so good. "You don't really look like you want me to." He growled into my ear as I shivered. just the fact he was already so hard and we were in an enclosed space made me so... lustful. he then began to grope my breasts, pulling them out from the dress. He then began to nip at my neck. Before I knew it, he stripped me of my dress and pushed me down to my knees. He pressed his hard cock on my lips and forced it in before continuing to thrust. His scent was the only thing I could smell and my mind was going blank. He then began to go faster and faster, gripping onto my hair for more stimulation only to cum in my throat forcing me to swallow it all. I pulled away and licked my lips. "I was right." I smirked as he looked at me in confusion. "About how much pleasure you could get from me?" He asked. "No, that you really are megatronous." I smirked as he looked at me in shock. I put on my dress and fixed my hair before exiting the closet. "You're giving me a ride home Megatronous." I said as he followed me out the building. The drive home was terrible. The sexual tension was almost killing me. Once we got to my home I got out. He was about to drive away but I coughed. "Where do you think you're going Megatronous? You still have to finish what you started. He then changed to his holoform with a smirk and came with me inside. Our clothes were scatterd everywhere and we continued from earlier, we were on my bead and he was currently eating me out, sucking on my clit with such eagerness. "Ah! Megatronous~!" I moaned as he hummed with pride. he lapped my juices, causing even more to leak out of me. I was breathing heavily "I- I'm gonna-!" A wave of overwhelming pleasure filled me and I came. he moved back and looked down at me, oh those eyes clouded with lust... He then positioned his member into my enterance and thrusted in, not giving me time to recover at all. I gripped onto his back tightly, even drawing a bit of blood. "A-aah~! Harder~!" I said as he obeyed and did so. With his thrusts growing in power his grip on my waist tightened enough to leave bruises. With one final slam, he came into me and kissed me passionately before pulling away breathlessly. "Will you be my queen as I rule over this misreable planet?" He asked as I chuckled and gave him one last peck on the lips. "Nope." I said as he looke at me in shock. "I am the most powerful mech in the universe, why would you ever turn down such an offer?" He asked. "Because, that's not my style." I said simply before going to take a shower. When I came back. Megatronous was asleep on my bed. I smiled and put on some clothes before laying next to him and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Iris' Pov:  
It has been weeks since I've met the Autobots. They were beginning to become more comfortable around me and I with them. Whenever I went to the scrapyard, I would play football and train with Russell, help out Denny and Fix-it with repairs, went on patrol with the girls while chatting, listen to Beebee along with entertaining his thoughts, do dares with Sideswipe, have some time to talk with Drift and his mini-cons, mess around with Grimlock, help out Ratchet along with annoy him, and Optimus... we spent the most time together. He would tell me about his old life and his stories, pushing me to not do what was against my judgement, and even stealing knowing glances. I didn't know what I could do.

 

It was annoying for me to want to be bad and good at the same time. One day when I went to the base, I saw that they had a bridge open and looked at it in confusion. "What's going on?" I asked as they all looked at me. "We're going to a historical place." Strongarm said as I nodded. "Cool, see you when you come back." I said as Beebee stopped me. "Hold on Iris, you should check it out too! You might learn some things about the past." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "But I already know about your past, Opti told me." I stated as he raised a mechanical brow. "Even about the best places to *Cough* are?" He asked as I looked at him for a second.

"I am offended. I don't just think about that. I was genuinely curious about the history." I said as Beebee was about to pick me up but Grimlock beat him to it.

We went into the portal and I felt... tingly. What was this??? When we got through everyone was making a fuss. "Do you remember this place?" Bee asked as I was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He sighed and saw the portal close. Bee then began to tell us about this place and it's importance. I listened to his stories with a smile. He seemed to enjoy talking of his past. I hear reminecing is a good thing. I've never been able to do it as much as others due to me always being busy. As I was looking around the place, I realized that I had trailed away from the others. I was too busy thinking of work to realize where I was.

I started to walk around and saw a room that was big yet had a human bed on a huge stage like area. I climbed up 2 stories worth of stairs and turned my head. I looked around and saw many broken things and stopped across a picture. It was of me, Kida, and HER. What was this place? Why did the autobot's base have a room for a human? I continued looking onward and found more and more things such as movies that she would show us, her training area, and our old clothing... This... this was where she tool care of us. Where she nurtured for us, where we LIVED. Questions were swirling my mind. I couldn't believe it. How was it that she was living here? I walked around the room and picked up a small letter.

 

**_To my dear Iris_ **

**_I know how much you hate me but I also know_ **

**_how stubborn you are. I just want you to know, I will_ **

**_always love you. I know. I know I hurt you and Kida. You_ **

**_may want to at least know why I left however, if I told_ **

**_you, you would not understand why I left. You are not yet_ **

**_mentally prepared for my reasoning of this. Instead, you_ **

**_must go back to find Kida and your gaurdian In which_ **

**_you call "Boss"._ ** **_Tell him that you have found the letter._ **

**_He will ask you a question. Tell him his name. Not_ ** **_the_ **

**_one you know but his real name "Hades Lael Bahadur"_ **

**_so answer him with that. He will help you understand._ **

**_Your former gaurdian_ **

****

I gripped onto the paper. Now I would finally find out why. I took the letter and ran out, looking for the others. When I finally found them, I saw that they were outside the base's ruins. Bee was chasing Sideswipe while the others laughed. "Did I miss something?" I asked as they just smiled and showed me the video. I chuckled and walked over to strongarm. "Could you tell Fitx-it to open the bridge? I've gotta go to work soon." I told her as she did so. I walked in and made my way to the gates. I had no time to waste. I was going to run but a car pulled up beside me. "Did you need a lift?" Steeljaw asked as I nodded and hopped in. "Take me to the base." I told him as he hummed and quickly drove away. "So, why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, his voice deep as always. "I've got a job to do." I said as he gave a low chuckle. "Really now? Is that so?" He asked as I frowned. "I don't have time to be seduced by your sexy voice now Wolfie." I stated as we made it to a traffic jam. "Sexy voice?" He asked as I hopped out. "Yes, your annoyingly sexy voice!" I said before rushing away. I ran to the building avoiding people and cars.

I needed to know now. Why she would leave us. I had to! I saw the building a block away and rushed towards it. I burst through the door and huffed, breathing heavily. Kida and Atronous looked at me. "What's wrong?" Kida asked in confusion. "Boss, where is he?" I asked in a deathly serious tone. "In his office. Why?" Atronous said as I nodded. "Thanks." I said  simply before rushing into the halls. "BOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" I shouted as I barged into the room. I burst into the room and looked at the 'Boss' in determination. "What do you want Iris? I'm very busy." He said as I chuckled darkly and walked over to him. "No, don't talk. Just listen!" I shouted slamming my hands on his desk and pulled out the letter, showing him it. "Hades Lael Bahadur! Now tell me everything about her!" I said strongly as he just looked at me shocked. "What?" He asked as he looked at the letter. He then took out his phone and called someone. He muttered something then hung up. "Come with me." He said as I followed closely behind. "Who was she?" I asked. "A strongheaded woman. Much like you." He said as he stopped at a door. "All the answers you want that I can't answer are in here." He said as I walked over to the door and opened it. It was dark and all I saw was a figure sitting at a table. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure chuckled. "Oh Iris, have you forgotten me already?" The voice asked. "Mom?" I asked walking towards it. I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her to see a dummy. "What? I don't- Ah!" I felt something stab into the back of my neck and inject into me. "Wow, that was rude. You couldn't even give her a warning." A familiar voice asked. "You know how well her reflexes are." Hades said as the other voice giggled. "I'm sorry Iris. You just wanted to know so badly. You were the one who wanted this babe." A familiar voice said. Alice? How could you...? I thought before blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

Iris' Pov:  
It hurts. My mind, my body, my heart. I feel hot like my body was on fire. I couldn't take it anymore and woke up. I was breathing heavily and there was a sound of fans around me. I looked around me and saw no fans however. I held my head and groaned in pain. Suddenly a door opened and in walked Ratchet. "Oh, you're awake." He said as I nodded. "Yeah, so where's this?" I asked. "You are in the Autobot safe haven." He said as I nodded. "Oh, okay. Cool. Do you know what time it is?" I asked. "... For earthlings, it's 9 AM." He said as I nodded. "K, thanks Ratchet." I said getting up and walking towards the door. "What are you doing? You need to come back over here so I can see if you are in stable condition." He said as I chuckled. "You know how my boss is. As long as I can stand I'll be fine." I said simply. "Boss?" He asked as I ignored him and walked out the door. I did not know where this was but it reminded me a lot of the place where I found the letter or where I used to live with Kida and my 'mom' that i wasn't related to by blood. I walked around aimlessly and sighed. "How do I get out of here?!" I muttered to myself annoyed. "Why are you trying to leave?" A voice asked. I turned and saw a girl autobot. If I remembered correctly. It's called a femme. "Hey bot I don't know. I'm trying to leave so I can find a friend of mines." I said simply as she looked at me. "And who is this friend of yours?" She asked. "She's a human looking girl. Her name is Alice and she has long hair. She sometimes has wings, other times, she doesn't. I honestly don't know what else to say." I said before noticing her look at me. "So, I'm Iris. Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Arcee." She said as I nodded. "So, Where's the exit?" I asked. "You know, Humans aren't supposed to know we exist." She said as I shrugged. "I know." I said with a small laugh. "So then why-" "Because. I need to know where she is. My phone is gone so I can't call her." I explained as she merely nodded. "Lets take you to Optimus first." She said as I shrugged and followed. It was awkwardly silent but it would be best if I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to hate me just yet after all. Once we made it to this really big room, I saw 2 other bots I didn't know. Well, I just looked over them and saw that Optimus was not in the room. "Just wait here. I'll look for Optimus." She said walking away. I then turned around then was about to leave but bumped into Bee. "Oh, my bad Bee. Sorry about that." I said walking past him. "Where are you going?" Arcee asked. "Oh, that was fast." I said turning around. "I thought it would help if I looked too. Over there." I said pointing. Optimus then came out from behind Arcee. He walked over to me and held out a hand. "Hello, I am-" "Why are you introducing yourself to me? I already know who you are. We met a few weeks ago dude." I said as he looked at me in confusion. "Have we? I do not remember." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "What? We saw each other like, 3 days ago." I said as he then grew even more confused. "I... do not recall." He said as I then realized something. I looked up at him and held his face. I looked into his eyes then at his features. I then moved away and smiled. "Looks like I was wrong. I apologize for the confusion. I must have been thinking of a different person. I apologize." I said bowing. "I am Iris Knight. Another designation I go by is Ignite." Designation? What the fuck is that? "I am Optimus Prime. I welcome you to our temporary home." He said as I nodded. "It's my pleasure." I said as he smiled. "If I may ask, how did you get on this planet?" Optimus asked. "I was born here...?" I said confused. Why was he asking this? "Then I presume you are looking for your sire." He said as I looked at him confused. "Whats a 'sire'?" I asked as they all looked at me in confusion. "It is a human equivalent of a father." Arcee said as I nodded. "Oh no, I'm actually looking for another human girl. She's like, this short, long black hair, golden eyes." I said as they looked at me. After they all looked at each other, I sighed. "Look, I've gotta go find someone. Could you drop me off at some random place with the space bridge?" I asked as I noticed him looking at me strangely. "Are you a Deception or an Autobot?" He asked. "I'm a human." I said as their stares began to burn within me. "Are you... dysfunctional?" Arcee asked as I furrowed my brows. "I'll just go look for an exit myself." I said turning around. "Honestly. Where did Alice go." I muttered annoyed. I saw what looked like an exit but realized it was too small for me to go in. I then stared at it then frowned. "Okay, I can't fit in that. But I need to leave." I said pointing at the exit. "Just transform." Arcee said. "Do I look like a cybertronian to you? I can't change into a vehicle!" I said as I then realized something. How come I was there size? Why did my steps sound heavier than usual? What was with Optimus' question?! I looked down at myself. HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! "Its alright! This is a dream. It's OBVIOUSLY a dream!" I said laughing a bit before pinching myself. Wait, how do I pinch myself when I'm made of metal? There's no skin!! I then sat down thinking. "Well. This is... a problem." I muttered to myself. I jumped up and ran around looking for some sort of mirror. It was no use. After a few moments of feeling depressed I heard footsteps. "Are you alright?" a new voice asked. I looked up to see a Green mech. "Kind of. I'm just very confused." I muttered. "Really? Why?" He asked. "I was literally a human a few hours ago." I said as he looked at me weirdly. "I know. Weird hm?" I asked as he looked at me. "If it helps, your frame is nice." He said as I chuckled. "A little. You aren't so bad yourself either." I said before he smiled. "Hey, could you open the space bridge for me. I need to go break something, you know?" I asked as he shrugged. "Where would you even go?" He asked as I chuckled. "Somewhere I could shout with something I can destroy." I said simply. "I wouldn't exactly know a place like that, i just break stuff here." He said as I sighed. "I figured. Not a lot of people do." I said before there was a hand on my shoulder. "There you are. I was informed that you were in need of a space bridge." Ratchet said as I looked at him. "Was it Optimus?" I asked as he nodded. I already knew what was going to happen. Just knowing he ALLOWED me to use a space bridge made it really obvious. "Great! Let's go!" I said as I began walking but stopped. "I'm Ignite." I said as he gave me a bigger smile. "Bulkhead." Ratchet and I quietly walked down the halls. "Hey Ratchet?" I asked as he looked at me. "What is it ignite?" He asked. "Do you know who I am?" I asked as He raised a brow. "Am I supposed to?" He asked questioningly. Oh, so he doesn't know either. "Well no, I guess not. It's just rude to forget someone you interfaced with." I said as he looked at me, his face turning slightly blue. "What are you talking about? I would remember if I- if we-" "You're going too slow. Optimus needed us, right?" I said ignoring his blushing form. We then walked back to the room I came from. "Ignite. Who are you looking for?" Optimus asked as the bridge opened. "Isn't it obvious. My one true sparkmate." I said as he nodded. I chuckled. "I'm just kidding! I don't do relationships. I'm looking for my 'human'' friend." I said walking into the bridge. Once I got out, I hid behind a rock and saw Optimus come out after me and look around. He then began to go forward as I walked the other way, trying not to catch his attention. "Ignite." He said as I stopped and slowly turned around. "Optimus, hey. What's up?" I asked as he looked at me. "I would like to ask you a few questions." He said as I sighed. "What is it?" I asked. "You said you knew me. Yet afterwards, you became distant. Why?" He asked as I sighed. Should I tell him? You know what, fuck it. I already made myself sound stupid. I might as well make myself sound insane as well. "Because. I don't know if you are the Optimus I know. I know you but you act like you have never met me in you entire life. Now answer my question. Do you know who I am?" I asked seriously, grabbing a hold of his faceplate as he spoke out confidently. "No, I do not." I watched him for a moment and sighed. "You look a lot like him, but the look in your optics says that you aren't lying either." I then furrowed my eyes. I then moved away. "You aren't him. Well, not MY Optimus at least." I said seriously before looking around. "Your Optimus?" He asked as I nodded. "Well that means I really have to look for Alice now." I muttered as I turned and began to walk. "What is your Optimus like Ignite?" He asked as I smiled. "He is like you. Tall, handsome, charming, righteous, understanding.... but, he acts more friendly than you do. He even messes with me at times." I said thinking back to the day we played video games. "More friendlier?" He asked as I nodded. "You act more formal than my Prime does." I told him. "I see." He said as I chuckled. "That isn't a bad thing you know." I told him as he nodded. "I know." he said "Don't tell MY Optimus buuuuuut, I'm actually a criminal. A human one. I don't know HOW I became a cybertronian so, I'll need my friend Alice's help and that's basically it." "There is more you aren't telling me about. I would like you to tell me more about yourself." He said as I looked at him. "Why?" "You are from an alternate time, am I correct?" He asked as I shrugged. "I honestly don't know about that. If you really do want to know more, I know you, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Everyone else, I don't know. I am an inventor but stick with cars to be less suspicious. I had what I considered a family. A family who practically took me in! I even enjoyed going on jobs with Kida until Atronus came into my life and became my partner afterwards. I fragged the mechs including decepticons and some of the auto bots along with 2 other femmes. It was fun and now-" I punched a rock. The loudness of the impact surprised Optimus. "Now, I can't find them..." I said calmer than before. "Do not worry, I vow to help you find them." He said as I sighed. "Hopefully we even have a chance." I said before I looked at my hand in amazement. "Whoa. It actually hurts." I said looking at my knuckles. "Ignite are you alright?" He asked as he looked at my hand. "Yes. That was cool." I muttered. "You're circulation fluid is spilling." He said before pulling my hand back and licking the blood. I smirked. It tasted... good. I then walked away from him. "Alice? Alice! ALICE!? Where are you???" I shouted I looked around, scanning the area. I then looked at the cliff and walked away from it. I then ran towards it and jumped. The momentum of my speed allowing me to run up the side of the cliff to the top. I looked around and sighed. Sitting on the cliff with my legs dangling off the edge. I then saw something blue. "Hey its that energon thing." I said as he looked at me in confusion. "What? Where?" He asked as I pointed forward. "Over there. I'm going to go take it." I said simply as he tried to say something. There was a whole cart full of energon. "Huh. Suspicious. Oh well." I smirked and snagged some before walking away. I then heard revving of an engine and moved. metal grazed my leg and I looked back to see a red car. "Well hello handsome, this is yours I presume?" I asked as he huffed. "Handsome is right. And yes, these are mine. Don't lay your filthy digits on my energon thief." He said as I smirked. "Alright, alright. Have you seen a human by chance?" I asked as he looked almost delighted. "I have seen many. Which one are you looking for in particular?" He asked. "The one I'm looking for has black hair and wings." I said as He looked at me and nodded. "Yes. She just so happens to be on our ship." He said as I chuckled. "Ship?" I asked. "The Nemesis." He explained as I nodded. "So, are you an autobot?" He asked as I shrugged. "Nope. I'm just a cybertronian." I said as he hummed. "Really now?" He asked as I nodded again. "Ignite." Optimus' voice called out. "We should go." I said as He raised a brow. "Are you planning to betray the autobots?" He asked. "I wasn't even on their side. I'm doing whatever I want. Now hurry up before he finds us." I told him as he called in for a space bridge. We went inside before hearing one final cry out for me. The bridge closed and I was in this giant ship. "Damn." I muttered looking around. Guards crowded around us and I was handcuffed. "... Kinky." I said as Knockout blushed. "What are you talking about. It is not-" I noticed the others were confused. "So you're the only one who knows what it means? Ooh, how interesting." I said as I was dragged away. Hmm.... where was Alice? I looked in all the rooms as we passed by but saw nothing- oh, I take that back. She's in a lab. A giant cylinder tube was what held her captive. I didn't do anything though. I was easily out numbered. I just followed them to the torture room and went in to find a mech chained up. I was pushed and I continued moving. The chained mech watching me. Once I was chained up they left the room. "Hey there, I'm Wheeljack." He said as I looked at him. "Ignite." I said before scanning the room. It was completely enclosed. Well, not completely. There was a vent system. I looked at it and smirked. "So what are you in here for?" He asked as I looked at him. "Breakout." I said simply. "They got someone to come break me out? Wow, that's kind of insulting." He said as I chuckled. "Not you. I'm sure you could by yourself. I'm looking for my friend." I said as he nodded. "Good answer. I wouldn't want a femme to think of me as weak." He said as I hummed. "I could say the same." I muttered before the door opened. He was a more.... thinner mech. But one of a higher status from the way he carried himself. "Who's the femme?" I asked aloud, pretending as if I didn't know he was a mech. Wheeljack chuckled as the other one glared at me. "How dare you femme! I am Starscream, Megatron's second in command!" He said as I looked at him in confusion. "I thought Megatron was dead." I stated aloud. "He was before Knockout restored him back to health." Starscream said as I looked at him. "Oh, could I talk to him then? Megatron, not the doctor." I told him as he scoffed. "It's LORD Megatron to you! He has more important things to do that speak with you autobot scum!" He said as I sighed. "Why does everyone think I'm an autobot? I'm just a cybertronian. Nothing else! I just want my friend back." I said annoyed before looking at Starscream. "Look, I'm gonna go talk to him. Alright Star?" I said as He laughed, "How RIDICULOUS! Why would I allow YOU to see Lord Megatron!?" He said as I sighed and shot him before shooting Wheeljack's restraints. "You should leave. I've got to do something." I said leaving. I walked casually around the ship and heard someone shouting. "You are all incapable little- Just find that Femme!" A powerful voice shouted. Ooh, that was going to be a problem. I quickly ran into the room beside me and hid under a berth(Bed). I waited and heard the door open. "Those fragging pieces of scrap." I heard him say as there was pressure on his berth. I crawled out and wrapped my arms around him. "Hello there Megatron." I said seductively as he shivered slightly. "You are the femme everyone is failing to catch?" He asked as I chuckled. "I thought that was obvious." I say as my hands traveled down his chest. I could feel his movements stiffen and become still. "What's wrong Megatron? Are you trying to see if I'm an assassin or something?" I ask before getting pinned on the the bed. I let out a surprised gasp and see Megatron hovering over me. His red eyes seemed to suit him perfectly as he glared at me. I smirked "Eager, are we?" I said as he growled and moved in for a kiss I turned away and he looked at me in confusion. "Chapped lips." I said as he looked at me in confusion. "What-?" I the pinned him and began to rub at his hard and eager member. He let out a groan as I stroked it gently. I then moved down to it and he looked at me in confusion. I then began to lick it from the bottom up. He gasped a bit and I smirked. "What are you doing?" He strained out as I smirked. I began to lick around the tip and moved away. "Giving you the time of your life." I said before sucking on it. It began to pulsate and twitch. He must have never had a blow job before. Maybe they only fucked to have children unlike us humans. That would explain why every other bot I fooled around with were confused as well. It began to twitch more violently and I slowed down a bit, sensing his displeasure I sped up again. I wasn't going fast enough since he grabbed my helm and began to fuck my mouth. I let out strangled cries of pleasure as he came down my throat. I swallowed every last drop of it and pushed myself away from him licking my lips. I then noticed that Megatron was still hard. Ooh, I should play around with him. I got up and then began to walk away from him as his hand grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going femme?" He asked a bit annoyed. "Hm? Oh, you see, my free trial has finished! Each of my clients have a trial go and if you want to hire me then I can do it more often." I said with a smirk as he looked a bit agitated. "Then work for me." He said as I let out a fake sigh of disappointment. "Oh, but you see, you can't give me the feedback till I get to my boss!" I said as he frowned. "What are you playing at femme?" He asked as I let out a gasp. "Do you doubt me my lord? It costs 10,000 cubes of energon to hire me." I said as he glared at me. I then chuckled and pushed him onto the berth. "I'm just kidding, relax!" I said crawling over him. "Now then, close your eyes my lord." I said seductively as he did so. I then put the handcuffs on him and cuffed him to the bed. "Well, I'm finished messing with you now Megatron. I'll see you around." I said as he looked at the cuffs and scowled. "Uncuff me NOW femme!" He said as I hummed. "No thank you. I've got to go get a friend out of here. I'll keep in touch." I said walking out of the room. I then rushed down the halls and heard something break in his room. Well, I was right. He was definitely strong enough to break the cuffs off. I ran into the lab and swiped the vial with Alice in it and climbed into the vents as soon as Megatron entered the room. I crawled through and made it to a room filled with energon. I grabbed a few, around 10, and hid them in my armor before making my way to the hallway. "FEMME!" The voice boomed. I ran so fast and saw Wheeljack at a spacebridge and grabbed his wrist, quickly pulling him into the bridge. "GET BACK HERE!" Megatron's voice called out in pure fury. "NOPE!" I shouted back as we made it to the other side and the bridge closed. I stopped and sat down for a breather. I began to pant heavily due to the amount of running I just did. It was terrifying as all hell. "Oh Primus that was close!" I said as I noticed legs before my tired form. It was the autobot base and standing right before me was Optimus. "Hey Opti." I said before getting up and removing my armor. I then handed him some of the energon and walked past him. "Here you go." I said simply before walking out the room. "Where do you think you're going Ignite?" Arcee asked as I smiled. "To sleep. I don't know how cybertronians sleep but I'll manage. Hopefully..." I muttered while not stopping. I explored the place and found a few rooms. Most of them were filled or being used but then I found an empty room that was a bit dusty but smiled. I'll use this room." I said before getting a random rag that was on the floor and began to clean it up. Once it was clean I sat in the corner and began to set up a base. I used the energon blocks as a surface and took out the vial. Alice was in it, asleep. I opened the vial and carefully took Alice out. I gently tapped her chest and she began to cough up the liquid before looking up at me."Whoa." Was all she said. I chuckled and smirked at her. "Hey Alice, it's me. Iris." I said as her eyes widened. "No way." She said looking up at me. I merely chuckled, "Yep. It is. I need your help to change me back." I told her as she looked at me and spoke. "How? How would I even do that?!" She asked. "I dunno. You're the reason I'm a femme." I told her annoyed as she looked in her book and sighed before closing it. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't change you back. The Autobots know how to make you human though. Ask Ratchet." She said as I looked at her. "What? How?!" I asked. "Atronus did it. You can too." She said as I thought for a moment. That's true... He did. Even Optimus did when we went to go buy some groceries. "Alright, What are you going to do then?" I asked her. "I have to go check on Aries and-" "Oh, the other sins. Alright. Go for it. I'll see you later." I told her before she nodded. I then sighed and sat against the wall and closed my optics. I was actually able to fall asleep which was interesting. "Ignite." A voice called out. My optics flickered and I looked up to see Optimus Prime. "Hey." I said as I stood up and stretched. "Why are you recharging in here?" He asked. "All the other rooms were taken. This one was dusty and looks like it hasn't been open in years so I cleaned it and slept in it." I say simply before looking up at him. I need you to teach me how to transform, become or at least look like a human, and to read cybertronian letters." I said as he nodded. "I told you that I would help you in anyway I could and I intend to." He said as I smiled. Oh, he is such a sweetheart~♡. And thus, my training began.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris' Pov:  
"Be careful Ignite!" Optimus shouted in alarm as I grumbled in annoyance. "I know Optimus!" I shouted with a frown as I dodged them all. Bulkhead began shooting again and I changed into my vehicle form which was surprisingly a Lotus car. Doing a few drifts to evade his bullets, I chuckled to myself. I drove around him and changed back into my femme form before holding my blaster to his back. "I win." I said with a smirk as Arcee cleared her throat and looked at me. I moved back and held my hands up in defense. "I'm not going to shoot him, don't worry." I said walking towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said simply as I left and began to take off my armor on the way there. I passed Bee while walking to the shower but ignored him since all of my armor was already off. Once I made it to the bathing room, I dropped my armor and hopped into the showers. It has been a week since I've got here. I heard how angry Megatron was from Ratchet and laughed it off. Optimus and the others asked what I did and I told him that I left him in cuffs and laughed when I saw Optimus' confused face. They allowed me to stay in one of their rooms while I was learning how to get used to my new body so long as I kept quiet about Autobot secrets. They've taught me how to become a holo-form as well which was AMAZING! My only issue is that I look exactly like my mom. Or, who I thought of as my mom. My hair is grown out to the back of my knees. I tried to cut it but... It keeps growing back every time I go into a holo-form. It was too much work so I stopped trying. I wear my hair long and proud as I go out. My schedule was to go out on the weekends and work then come back at night. Because of this, I've never been able to meet the kids that the Autobots are looking over. Anyways, I've become a car model. How surprising, hm? I even work as a singer at the bar. I haven't become a stripper yet, surprisingly but I'd probably do that around once or twice. When I'm back into a femme however, my body is completely different from Arcee's. Her body was stiff and firm like leather however mines, I'm firm in some places but my chest actually feels like boobs. That is probably because I was actually a human before. I mean, my breasts are filled with energon! I know this because I saw it's color. I sighed. This was too much. All this stuff to remember was going to be annoying. I let the oil soak into my body. God, this was so relaxing. Once I finished I got out and dried myself off. While doing this I noticed a little noise from behind the door. I looked at it in anticipation before seeing Wheeljack's helm pop in. He looked at my body and I looked at him. "Do you mind Jackie?" I asked as he nodded and got out. I began to put my armor back on and spoke up. "So, whatcha doin here?" I asked as he cleared his throat. "I'm here because you were taking a while. I was checking to see if you were alright." He said as I hummed. "Really now? You sure you just didn't want a peek?" I asked as he coughed again. "No, I was just coming here to check. I'll be going now." He said as I chuckled lightly. "Sure thing then." I said as I heard his footsteps leaving. I left the room and went to the main one, completely armored. The others looked at me as I waved. "Hey, I'm going out tonight." I told them as they nodded. "Ignite, remember we need you for a mission tonight." Optimus said as I nodded. "Gotcha Opti! I'll see you all later~" I said before driving away. It wasn't exactly a surprise since I tended to do that a lot. I was thinking of getting a steady job. One that I could actually go out every day for. I've been talking to the other sins in the past few days and I been convinced to become a teacher. Crazy huh? That's because Mikasa and I were talking about possible jobs and then I said "Man, I wish I could get an easy job like you." I told her as she frowned. "Teaching isn't easy at all. You have to plan, improvise, and then get them to respect you." She said as I laughed. "HA! That's so easy though! I could do that in a matter of seconds!" I said as her frown deepened. "You'll be surprised how hard it is. You wouldn't survive a week!" She told me as I hummed. "Is that a challenge?" I asked with a smirk as she nodded. "I guess it is. If you can survive for a month of being a teacher without having an outburst, being a bad influence, or sleeping with the students then you win and I have to do whatever you say. If I win however, You have to admit that I was right and teaching is harder than it looks." She said as I nodded. "You're on." I told her with a smirk. Luckily, I was able to get a position as a substitute teacher at a school for a teacher who was injured. She is off for a month for getting a severe burn during a lesson due to the kids not listening. She's a science teacher so it won't be hard at all. It shouldn't matter though, I mean, I won't be doing much anyways. Tomorrow was my first day and what better way to get the energy to teach than to fuck all night long. I went out to a club in a black dress.

When I entered the club, I went straight to the bar. I ordered a drink and took a sip of it. The music was extremely loud to where you could feel the vibrations. I noticed this man looking at me. He turned away from me as soon as I looked at him. He wore a blue suit and a striped tie. He looked like he was enjoying himself with another woman here. She had black hair and blue eyes. She seemed uncomfortable with what she was wearing which just so happened to be a green cocktail dress. I smirked and walked over to them and smiled. "Hello there, I'm Iris. Would it be alright if I sat here?" I said to her as she looked at me and smiled. "Of course! I'm June Darby, this is Fowler." She said as I nodded and sat down. "So, what are you two doing here? You don't exactly seem comfortable." I told them as June smiled. "Yeah, we haven't gone to one of these in so long so we don't really know what to do." She said as I smiled and pulled her up. "Here's the first step, you have to let loose and start dancing!" I said as she looked at me hesitantly. "No, I don't think-" "Don't worry! Just small subtle movements will do, as long as you're enjoying the music." I told her as she did as I said. Eventually, she got the hang of it and I was dancing with her for the rest of the night. After a few hours, we went over to the bar and had a few drinks. "I've forgotten how fun this was." June said as I smirked. "Really now? How long has it been since you've come to the club?" I asked. "... Around 17 years." She said as I looked at her shocked. "You really need to treat yourself sometimes." I said patting her shoulder. She suddenly went silent and blushed as I looked at her confused. I turned to see what she was looking at which was a couple making out in the corner, groping each other. I noticed as her movements stilled and her breathing changed. "Don't they want any privacy?" She practically whispered as I giggled to myself. "Well, it can be really exciting like that. Would you like to try it?" I asked her with a smirk. I could hear her small gasp of shock and giggled. "Calm down June! I was just trying to lighten the mood." I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a cocktail. "I really shouldn't." She said as I looked at her in confusion. "Aren't you here to have fun? Let loose! Maybe your night will end off with a bang." I smiled as she hesitantly took it. Fowler came over to us and looked at me. "What are you two doing?" He asked as I smirked. "We're talking about girl things." I shrugged as he skeptically nodded. I then heard June mutter something. I hummed in confusion. "I wanna try it." She said with a blush as I looked at her for a moment to see if she was serious. She was. I gave a little smirk before speaking. "Would you like Fowler to join?" I whispered as she shook her head. "I'd rather not." She said as I nodded. "I'm gonna go do something. June, I think I'll need your help." I said as I got up. She followed along leaving Fowler behind at the bar. She and I went over to a dark corner and I embraced her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as she nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." She stated as I smirked and kissed her. She immediately kissed back and clutched onto me. I let my arms wrap around her and only held onto her hip and back. Nothing too dangerous. At least, not yet. I could feel her heart beating as she pressed herself up against me. I felt her begin holding me tighter and reaching for me. I smirked and let my hand slip onto her ass before I felt her gasp. With a small squeeze, I moved my hand away and pulled away. "So, How was it?" I asked as she looked away. "It was really... something." she said while I smirked victoriously. My phone beeped. It was Optimus. He needed me back at base. "Crap." I muttered as she looked at me. "What is it?" She asked. "I'm going to need to cut this short." I said as she frowned. "What? Why?" She asked as I sighed. "It's my boss. I've gotta go back." I said as she frowned. "Will we-" I patted her head and smiled. "Well, here's my number if you ever want to meet up again. Alright?" I asked as she nodded. I then left to the autobot base, making sure not to be followed. As soon as I got to the base, I changed back and saw that they were waiting. "Hey, we ready?" I asked as they looked at me. "We were just waiting for you." Arcee said as I chuckled. "But of course. You couldn't start without a main act present." I said as she and Ratchet scoffed. Yeah, I kinda needed to work on my relationship with those two. Ratchet opened a space bridge and looked over at Optimus. "Everything is set Optimus." He said as Opti nodded. "Autobots Roll out!" Optimus said as we left through the space bridge.

 

-Timeskip-

 

I began walking with Arcee down the caverns. Optimus had assigned us two together to search for any other signs of miners. "So, how was your day Arcee?" I asked as she looked at me unimpressed. "Was that the best you could do?" She asked as I shrugged. "No. It's just if I pushed too hard, that would be even worse." I muttered as she let out a small huff. I sighed. "I don't know whether I should be happy you're hard to get or upset about it." I said as she looked at me annoyed. "Could you stop talking?" She asked as I laughed. "Ha! No. We need to be loud, actually-" I stopped, hearing something up ahead. I jumped over Arcee and let my body I change into my human form. I fell onto Arcee and she looked at me. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Arcee, I'll be your back up. Don't worry." I whispered as she shook her head, fed up with me. "I just don't even want to know." She said as she continued walking. I could hear someone arguing with someone else. Arcee finally noticed and snuck behind a rock before peeking out. There were 2 cons there. It was Starscream and someone else. "Who is that?" I ask. "A vehicon." She said before Starscream smacked it. "Steve! You useless vehicon! Hurry up and grab the Fleshbags." He said as I giggled to myself. "Hey, I've got a plan Arcee. Don't come out until I give the word. " I smirked as she looked at me in confusion. I jumped off of her and ran over to them. "Put them down right now!" I shouted as Starscream looked at me. "Get that fleshbag too!" He said as 'Steve' came over to me and reached down to grab me. Right before he was able to grab me. I changed back into my mech form before punching him in the face. "I don't think you heard me. I said put them down right now." I said aiming my blasters at him. He looked at me scowling before shooting his rockets at me. I dodged them and felt a smirk tugging on my lips as I saw Arcee sneak behind him. "Is that the best you can do?" I taunted as he frowned. Arcee then hit him and held her blade to his throat. "Don't move." She said as I smirked at his panicked face. I walked over to the unconscious humans before picking them up. "Ignite!" Arcee shouted, Starscream had thrown her to the ground as I turned to see reinforcements running towards me, shooting. "Scrap." I muttered before getting my guns and shooting at them. I took out a few out of a lot and growled in annoyance before rushing over to Arcee, helping her up. "Alright, there's no time. Take the humans. I'll handle this." I said as she looked at me. "What? I can't-" "Look on the bright side Arcee, I won't be bothering you anytime soon." I smiled as I handed her the humans. I got out both of my guns before shooting, creating a path for her as she ran through. I stayed back and shot at the ones surrounding me. Eventually, they got me and took me prisoner. "Well well well, look at this. Megatron will be so glad to finally see you again." Starscream said as I paled a bit. "Ha, how about we don't go to Megatron?" I suggested as Starscream cackled. "Soundwave. Requesting space bridge. I have a special surprise for Lord Megatron." Starscream said smirking. Oh this was going to be entertaining


	11. Chapter 11

Iris' Pov:  
I was taken onto the nemesis and to Lord Megatron's 'throne room' or whatever the hell you call it. Right now, I was on my knees before Megatron. I wasn't injured or anything, only in handcuffs. "I've brought you a little gift to show my loyalty to you my lord." Starscream said as I let out a small giggle. "What is so funny femme?" He asked annoyed as I shrugged. "I dunno Star, it's just that you don't really seem all that loyal to me." I smirked as he growled. "Why you-" "Starscream." Megatron said as Star tensed up and apologized. "You are all dismissed." Megatron said sternly as everyone immediately did so. I watched as he walked over to me and circled me like a predator and it's prey. Oh primus, he was really milking it. "Are you just going to keep circling me as if it was intimidating?" I asked as he laughed. "Eventually I'll stop Femme. I knew we were going to unite once again." He said with a smirk. "So did I. It was inevitable after all. I'm with the autobots at the moment." I said unlocking my hands from the cuffs. "Really now? And how much would it take for you to betray your autobot allies?" He asked as I gasped. "I would never betray them! What do you take me for?" I asked mocking an innocent tone. He raised a brow and I laughed. "Yeah, It would be more than 100 cubes of energon for sure." I said as he nodded. "Well I could give you more than they could ever supply." He said sitting back down on his throne. I let out a chuckle before standing up and walking over to him placing my hands on his shoulders.

"You seem to know how to get out of those." He said as I smirked. "It's a bit of a habit. Now then, would you care to continue where we left off?" I asked as he smirked before pushing me to the ground. "You think it'll be that easy femme? I've been fooled once already. I will not be fooled again." He said as I look up at him and sighed. "Aww, and I was hoping we would take it the easy way." I said before holding out a button. "What is-" I pressed the button and detonated the small smoke bombs I placed on Megatron's shoulders. I rushed out the room and ran down the halls before changing into my human form and hiding. I could hear Megatron's angry shout as he rushed down the hall and pass me. I quickly went back into the room and changed into the Cybertronian form before walking over to the computer and taking a picture of the blueprints, profiles, and even their missions. I memorized every word before feeling something grab a hold of me. I let out a silent gasp and tried to get out of the restraints before turning behind me. "What the-" I stood there and saw Soundwave. He had tentacles?! I tried to rip my hands away but his grip was too tight. "Hey, would you mind letting go?" I asked annoyed as he just looked at me. Raising my hands above my head, he pinned me on the wall. My legs were no longer touching the ground and he leaned towards be before playing a sound recording It was Megatron's voice saying "I've got you." He said nothing as Megatron burst back into the room.

"Soundwave! I need you to find that fe-" he stopped as soon as he saw me. I frowned and tried to kick Soundwave but another tentacle grabbed my leg.

"You've done me well as always Soundwave." Megatron complimented.

"This isn't fair. You never told me about him." I said as he walked closer to me. I began to squirm away from him bit to no avail. He made it to me in record time and looked at my frame before noticing how my body differed to other femmes. He then grabbed my chest and I squeaked.

"Not so rough!" I said wincing at his touch. I hadn't had sex in weeks so my body wasn't as resistant as it normally was. It was actually more sensitive now.

"Why is your chest plate so-" he gripped onto it harder as I winced.

"Because I'm not a Cybertronian! Now let go! It hurts!" I hissed. He let go and I ripped out of the tentacles. Dropping to my knees I began to rub my right breast.

"Owww." I muttered quietly. Standing up, I look at Megatron who was less than 2 feet away from me. How did he even get that close?

"What?" I ask as he nears me. I step back and into Soundwave. Soundwave grabbed my arms and held them behind my back while Megatron began to play with my breasts.

"What are you doing!?" I shout trying to move away from him. I let out a few moans and spoke.

"Let go- ah~!" I began to rub my legs together while Megatron observed me with a sadistic smirk. I could feel myself grow wetter so I pressed my legs together. "S-Stop..." I pant and he removed my armor and saw my nipples. "What are these?" He asked teasingly before pinching them. I let out a squeal of pleasure. "D-Don't pinch them." I told him hazily as he pinched them even harder. I jolted and tried to move back. He let go of me and moved back as I slumped onto the ground.

"Interesting. With only a squeeze, I have rendered you immobile." Megatron spoke proudly.

"Shut up. You have no power over me, I just..." My voice trailed off. What was I supposed to say? I haven't had a good frag in weeks? He seemed to look at me in amusement as I was struggling to find my own words. "Just what Femme?" He asked with a smirk. "I just haven't interfaced with anyone in a quintun!" I exclaimed annoyed. The whole point of me going to the club was to find a good lay but I was called away early before I could even finish. I put my armor back on before glaring at Megatron. "Is that so? Where is your sparkmate?" He asked. Rolling my optics, I stood up and walked over to him. "I have no need for commitment. I don't like being chained down." I growled lowly. I then shot my tranquilizers at the two to pass out. I moved away and walked over to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someone to frag." I muttered before walking out of the room. There was no way I'd let that happen. I'd rather frag a human than Megatron. His pride would inflate greatly. "Ratchet. Are you there?" There was some static before I heard a voice. "Ignite? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked. "Calm down, I'm fine. I'm in need of a ground bridge." I spoke calmly. "Where are you Ignite?" He asked. "I'm on the decepticon airship." He hesitated for a moment. "It's too risky." He said as I hummed. "Yeah. I figured that would be the case. I'll call you back then when I get off." I say as I cut off our com feed. Looking at the different pathways, I listen closely. I closed my eyes and let out a high pitched frequency. It bounced off the walls and grew more distant, creating an audible map. I immediately opened my eyes and ran in that direction. I needed a way off the ship and fast. I ran past many of the crew members and they began to shoot at me much to my dismay.

"Weapons down! Megatron has appointed me to commander so listen up soldiers!" I call out as they look at me in confusion.

"But we just brought you to him a moment ago." One of the cons said as I glared.

"Is that how you treat you commander? He has made me a deal to scout enemy secrets for a place in the decepticons. Do I have your attention now?!" I said as they straightened themselves up.

"Now then, I've been sent on a mission by Lord Megatron so I need to hurry up and get it done. Show me where the exit is. He's like his information as quickly as possible." I said sternly. They pointed down a hall.

"If you need to get out, it's over there." One of them spoke. I nod. "I see. I'm going to need a volunteer so I can bait them." I said as they looked at each other. I looked around and then pointed at one.

"You. Come with me." I said pointing to the one in the back. He looked around then sighed before coming over to me.

"Now then, I'm going to need your full cooperation." I said with a smirk. I then began to lead him down the hall.

"Do you know of a room that no one ever goes in?" I asked as he nodded. "Y-Yes, there's a storage closet that is used for old cargo boxes." He said as I nod. "Really now? Show me." I said while he looked at me hesitantly. "B-But don't you need to go on the mission?" He asked. "It'll be fine, we'll just take a quick look inside and go on our way. What could we possibly do in a closet for a long amount of time?" I asked with a chuckle. He sighed in defeat. "Of course commander." He said as he began to lead the way. He was silent as we walked and kept his gaze away from mine. "So, what's your name?" I ask as he looked stuttered. "I am St3v3." He answered as I nod. "Alright St3v3, tell me the names of the people I need to know here." He began to think. "There is Lord Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream. Then the medics, Knockout, and Breakdown." He said as I nod. Once we made it to the closet, I entered. "Wow. It is pretty unused. Oh well, this will have to do." I mutter before taking off my armor. He blushed a light blue color. "W-What are you doing Commander?!" He asked as I looked at him.

"Alright here's the deal. Your commander is in vital need of a mech's touch so I have chosen you to assist. You should be honored." I saw pulling him into the closet and shutting the door. I began to kiss him as he kissed back immediately. I could feel his panel moving and then something poking at me. He lined himself up with me before thrusting it into me. I jolt at this sudden thrust and let out a moan. "C-Commander? Are you alright?" He asked as I nod. "Keep moving." I ordered. He began to thrust into me again, making sure to keep it in rhythm. I reach up and grab his hands before placing them on my chest. He seemed confused at it's texture. "What-?" "What's wrong? Is it not to your liking Steve?" I ask as he shakes his head. "No, I just... don't understand why your chest is like that." He said as I sighed. "I figured that would be it." I say simply. He continued his steady pace and I frown. "A-Am I doing this wrong Commander?" He asked as I nod. "I need you to go faster. Don't hold back on me, okay?" I asked while he nods and starts to thrust harder. I humm in pleasure as he continues. This was pretty vanilla other than the closet and opposite team fact. I could feel him twitching inside me before I pushed him back and getting on top of him. I began to bounce lightly and looked at him. Suddenly the alarm sounded and there was an announcement. "This is Lord Megatron. I need everyone to find that femme and bring her to me!" Megatron roared. St3v3 looked back at me in a frazzle look. "Oh well, I guess that I'll need to make this quick then. Alright?" I asked as I bounced faster. He began to tremble and came into my wet valve with a satisfied groan. I let out a sigh of content before raising myself off the ground.

"Well, I guess this is it. Your commander will see you again soon." I smirked.

I then knocked the con unconscious before walking out the door. I had to be stealthy now but where was the fun in that? I rushed down the halls to find that exit the others were talking about. I turned down the hall to see Megatron shouting at Starscream rushed towards them. I hopped into the air and kicked Megatron in the face, causing him to fall over. "Catch me if you can Megatron~!" I sang teasingly as I continued running. Many cons tried chasing me but I was able to evade them. The only problem was Megatron. He was in his jet form and right on my tail. "You can't run for long Femme!" He shouted. I made it outside but was met with the edge of the ship. I halted to a stop and turned to hear Megatron's low chuckle. "Looks like there's no where to go now femme." He said as I looked back. "It would seem so." I muttered. "But get this right. My designation is Ignite. You might want to remember me." I say as I jump off the ship. I was falling at least 10 feet at a rate of 5 seconds so if I did my math right.... "Ratchet! I need a space bridge, NOW my coordinates are 38.2692° N, 119.5742° W" I say as he grunts. "Understood." He says before making a space bridge right under me. I fell into the base and jumped up immediately to close the bridge.

As soon as the bridge disappeared, I slumped back down and let out a sigh of relief. "Great bridgework. I would have been scrap metal if it weren't for you." I say as I notice their looks of embarrassment. "Are you guys alright?" I ask as I look at everyone. Optimus was looking away with Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bee were covering their faces, Wheeljack was looking at me with a smirk, and Arcee was glaring at me. "Ignite! Your port is open!" Arcee exclaimed as I looked at myself. "W-What's a port?!" I ask standing up and looking around my body. I turned to look at my back too but saw nothing. "It's your- Your-!" I immediately realized what they meant before closing it and fixing my armor. "There! I fixed it." I said proudly. They looked at me with blue faces but Optimus cleared his throat. "What happened to you while you were there?" He asked concerned. "I was running for a while. There were so many people after me. I made up a lie about being the new commander and they actually believed me. I also leaned about there being 5 main mechs. The medics, second in command, Megatron, then Soundwave. He has these long tentacles too. Oh! I even got this while I was there!" I said bringing up some photos of the screens. "Whoa, how did you manage to get these?" Bulkhead asked. "I ran a lot so I made it pass some rooms." I smirked. I then paled. Wait, what time is it right now?!" I asked as the others looked to one another. "It's 6:45." Arcee told me as I bound up and ran to my room. I had work today! I couldn't be late or else I'd get fired! I switched into my human form when I saw how ruffed up I really was. My hair was all messed up, my clothes disheveled, showing my underwear and breasts. Is this what I looked like to them?! I then took a quick shower before getting ready for work. I wore a purple tee, long white cardigan, and a black pencil skirt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The autobots looked at me in awe as I looked at them. "What's the occasion Ignite?" Arcee asked as I smirked."I got a job as a teacher at a school so I'll probably be back around 4 or something." I said as Optimus stopped me. "Remember to be careful ignite. We can't have humans knowing about us." He said as I nodded. "Got it Opti, I've gotta go now! Don't miss me too much! I'll see you guys later!" I said rushing out of the base with an eager wave. I switched into my vehicle form and drove towards the school. I looked at my phone to see that it was already 7:15. I made sure to go to the principal and get the basics of things. He told me where the class was, who I was teaching, where everything else was, and the 'best' things about himself. He just kept rambling about himself until I told him that I understood and would talk to him later. Apparently I was teaching all grades so I had to make sure not to confuse them all. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was now 8:25. Wow, that principal really talked too much. I quickly left the room to go get myself some coffee. I haven't had any since I got here, this was truly an amazing substance. Immediately, I got lost and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" I asked in confusion. "Are you alright?" A voice said. I turned to see a boy who was just as tall as me. "I'm a... lost." I muttered as he looked at me and smiled. "Where were you trying to go?" He asked me. "I just need to find room 258." I told him as he nodded. I'll take you there." He said as he lead me through the halls. "My name's Jack. What's your name?" He asked me. "Yo. I'm Iris. Nice to meet ya kid." I smiled as we continued walking on. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." He says as I raise a brow. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Its too hard to forget a face like yours." I laughed at this. "Smooth." I muttered as I noticed his blush. "I-I uh... w-we're here." He stuttered as I nod. His phone buzzed and he sighed. "Sorry, I've gotta go." He said as I smile. "Thanks! I'll see you around Jack." I say as I enter the room. I heard that the faculty room was connected to this one so it was better to go here and leave. Once I made it to my classroom, I saw that there was already a few students. "Hi." I said uninterested as I walked over to the desk. Sitting down, I crossed my legs and began to read over the lesson. I managed to get the just of things before the bell rang. "Oh, hey everyone. I'm your substitute teacher Ms. Knight. I'll be here for... I dunno, a month?" I estimated. I quickly took attendance and looked at the students. I then noticed an empty seat and pointed to it. "So who's seat is this?" I asked. "That's Jack's seat." a girl said as I sat in the seat.

"So where IS Jack?" I asked "He might be skipping class." the boy with orange hair in the seat besides me said.

Suddenly Jack ran in, out of breath. "Look who actually showed up" I said as he looked at around.

"Oh, the teacher isn't here yet." He muttered as I smirked. He then walked over to me and noticed me sitting there.

"Oh! Hey Iris, why are you in my seat?" he asked.

"No reason really."

"And why are you dressed like a.... teacher." Jack was starting to understand and he looked at me in shock.

I stood up and went behind the teachers desk. "Ding ding ding! I'm your new teacher!" I smirked as Jack stared at me in shock. I sat in the chair and crossed my legs "I'm your new science teacher Miss Knight! I'll make this clear, I don't give out homework but that doesn't mean you guys can slack off. Anyways, It's time for me to start the lesson. Oh, and Jack? Come see me after class." I smirked. I then noticed the look he was giving me and frowned. "What? It's not that shocking that I'm a teacher." "But this morning you were-" "Anyways, everyone, get out your science book." I say as I got out the book. They all turned to the page and I started to paraphrase everything, making sure it was simple enough for them. I noticed some kids in the back of the class talking and smirked before grabbing a small broken piece of chalk and throwing it, barely missing their faces. They looked at me shocked and my smirk grew. "Pay attention boys. That's a warning" I said as they looked at me in fear. Those faces were cute but I shouldn't make them fear me. I could tell they were thinking about me in... not the most pleasant ways. Thinking of me like that is creepy. Now that I think about it, Jack's last name sounded familiar. Darby. I began to read again and gave examples to help them understand. After that the bell rang and I stopped Jack.

"First off, thank you for this morning. I'm pretty bad with directions."

"It's no problem. I don't mind."

"So, why were you late to my class. Normally, I'd be ticked off but I can tell that you aren't a bad kid." I said while he looked at me nervously.

"My friend needed me to help her out with homework so I went to go help her finish it last minute." He admitted as I chuckled.

"Wow, you're a real one. I guess that would make sense. You can go now." I said as he walked away confused.

I didn't need to hold him back from his next class, I'd get in trouble. Anyways, I needed to get ready for the next class. Grabbing the next class' lesson book, I opened it to the first page and began to scan over it as my next class came in and stared at me in confusion. "Excuse me miss. Are you our new teacher?" A boy asked. "Yep. What's your name?" I asked "I'm Rafael but you can call me Raf, it's easier." He replied. "Nice to know. You're the kid who skipped a grade." I smirked as I saw his confused face. "How old are you?" He asked. "It's never polite to ask a lady her age you know." I said jokingly as there was a snicker from a girl behind Raf. "Hey miss, I'm Miko, so how old are you?" She asked as I studied her. This was her. The girl from the party. What was going on? "It really doesn't matter." I say. "Really? Why not?" Tim asked. "Because. You guys would be like 'but you don't look that old' and stuff" They were now looking at me confused. "so she's old?" Miko muttered. "No. I'm still pretty young." Miko looked at me in shock. "Can you read minds?" Miko asked in shock. "No, you just said it out loud." she kinda blushed "U-uh, I'm sorry." Miko said "No problem, well you guys should go sit down. The bell's going to ring in 5 seconds." They looked at me confused as the bell rang. They went to their seats and I got out my baton as I pointed to my name on the chalk board. "I'm your new Science teacher Ms. Knight and I'll try to help you as much as I can to get you to the next grade so you guys can go beyond and have better futures. You might not need all this stuff in the future, however, you will need to know this and pay attention." another kid raised his hand and I pointed to him. "Why did you say that?" he asked. "What?" "why'd you say that it wasn't important to learn?" He said as I looked at him confused. "I never said that. I said that you guys might not need this in your future however, you still need to know this. I never said it wasn't important, I said they might not need it when their like 50 or something. Were you listening?" I asked "Yeah-" "But you didn't understand. That is a very important skill to be able to listen and understand whilst listening. THAT is what you'll need for your whole lifetime." I said with a little but visible smirk. They knew that I was enjoying this, why wouldn't I? "So everyone should turn to page 36 and we'll need a reader for the first 2 paragraphs" I said as they got out their books. 5 minutes before the bell rang I gave them free time and got out my phone.

Ignite, are you able to come outside for a moment?

Hm? Why's that Opti?

It has come to my attention that you have yet to consume your share of energon this morning.

It's alright, I can wait for a few more hours.

No, it is unfair of us to make you wait for your share.

It isn't unfair, its my own responsibility.

It does not matter. Besides, I am already outside of the school.

What? Alright. Be there soon.

I put away my phone then grabbed my empty cup of coffee and throwing it across the room and into the trash. Everyone in the room looked at me in both shock and amazement but I just grabbed my book and opened the door "We can leave a minute early, just don't cause trouble" I said as they all walked out. I closed the door and went to the parking lot. "This is so weird." I whispered as Optimus chuckled "I apologize for the inconvenience Ignite." "Oh hello miss~" A voice flirted. I turned to see the principal with a smirk. "Mr. Principal." I said holding back a sigh of annoyance. "Is this yours?" He asked. "No, it's my boyfriend's he just came by to say how much he missed me." I said as his smile faltered. "We'll, I've gotta get going. I hope to see you around again." He said pretending to be happy. "Same here" I said forcing a smile. Once he left, I sighed. "Are you alright Ignite?" Opti asked as I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't like my boss." I said as I got into the passenger seat. I then began to absorb the energon. "How are your students?" "They're pretty good. Students here are kind of strange though." I shrugged. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Nothing." I said with a smirk. "I dunno, they're hiding something. Then again, who isn't?" I chuckled. "Really?" He asked in confusion. "Yep. So, Opti... why are you here?" I asked. "I am here to give you you're share of the energon." He said simply as I feigned sadness. "Aww, so you didn't miss me?" I asked as he fell silent. "I..." I then let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm joking. I'll get going now. The bell's gonna ring in a few minutes." I told him as he spoke. "I understand. I shall see you back at the base." He said as I smile and nod. "Alright, see ya." I said before leaving to the school.


	12. Chapter 12

After the classes had ended, I began to pack up my things when there was a knock on the door. "I'm not in here." I said as they came in. Looking up, I saw that it was the principal. "Sorry to interrupt Miss Knight, but I'd like to invite you out to dinner tomorrow." He said as I shook my head. "Sorry. I can't go. My boyfriend wouldn't like that." I said simply. "Oh! Not like that! I meant as friends!" He said as I looked at him. "Dinner with another guy is still going to be seen as a date." I said as he frowned. "Does he not trust you to have friends?" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "No, he trusts me." I told him as I started walking away. He blocked my path and looked at me. "Then it should be no problem. What do you say?" He asked. I frowned then gave him a very noticeable forced smile. "Look, I've gotta go now sir. I'll see you tomorrow." I said grabbing my things and walking out of the room. I waited for him to leave the room before locking the door. "Please consider it Ms. Knight." He said as I smiled. "No thank you sir. We already have plans for tomorrow." I said before getting out the school. There was no way in hell that I'd go on a date with him. I needed to make it as obvious as possible without being rude. I couldn't lose my job because he couldn't take rejection. Most men that I knew were like that so I had to make sure to avoid him. I got into my car and drove to a local supermarket. I needed to buy some food and drinks for when I was hungry. As I was leaving a shop I realized that I needed to grab some metals and parts in order to make a few things. After almost an hour of shopping, I left to the base. After driving back I made it to the base and headed straight to my room to set everything up. Placing the food in the cupboards and placing the metals onto the desk. I began to look at the parts before shaping the metal. The door opened and I looked up to see Wheeljack. "Hey Wheels. What is it?" I asked. "Optimus needs to talk to you." He said simply. "Okay. I've got it. Tell him I'll be there soon." I said as he nods and leaves the room. I quickly took out my phone and finished shaping the metal before rushing to the main room. I changed into my car form and drove towards the room.

Once I was in it, I drifted to a stop at the center of the room. Switching into my femme form, I walked over to Optimus and placed my arm around his shoulders in a friendly matter. "Hey Boss, what did ya need?" I asked. He looked over to me and smiled. "Ah, Iris. I believe it is time that you met the Humans that we protect." He said as I looked at him in disbelief. "That is way to many humans for me to talk to." I say jokingly as he thinks about it. "I apologize, I meant the humans that know of us." He said as I nodded. "Cool, I was wondering what they looked like." I said before Ratchet spoke. "Ignite, get off of Optimus. You're invading his personal space." He said as I held my hands up and stepped back. "You got it doc." I said before walking over to him and doing the same thing to him. "That doesn't mean that you can do it to me." He frowned as I chuckled. "So, what are you doing?" I asked as he grunted. "I'm looking over the intel you brought to us yesterday." He said as I hummed. "I can't read any of this." I muttered as he sighs. "I'll teach you if you get off of me." He said as I thought for a moment. "So I can either learn how to read or stay close to my favorite autobot medic." I sad aloud as I held my chin. I could see Ratchet blush at my comment. I chuckled and let go of him. "I'll take the knowledge for now. I could always hug you another time, besides, you're busy right now." I said as he looked at me for a moment. He quickly looked away before mumbling something under his breath. I walked back over to Optimus and looked around. "So, do you want me to be human or cybertronian?" I asked. "I believe that is your own choice Ignite. I would prefer if you told them about both however." He said as I nodded. "Got it Opti." I told him as I sat down. "I would like to ask you something if you would not mind Ignite." He said as I hummed. "Go for it." I said while he looked at me, trying to piece together words. "What... exactly happened when you were taken?" He asked as I looked at him. I studied his expression before speaking. "I was groped by Megatron then I fragged a vehicon." I said simply as he looked at me trying to see if it was a lie. "I'm telling you the truth Optimus. My port was open, what else could that have meant?" I asked as he opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly we were interrupted by the sounds of tires screeching.

"Whoa! She looks so cool!" A familiar voice shouted as I looked down to see Miko getting out of bulkhead.

"No way." I muttered silently. She looked up at me in amazement.

"You sound familiar, do I know you?" Miko asked as Raf got out of Bee and Jack got off of Arcee.

"Actually, yes." I smirked and sat down.

"Really?" Raf asked as I nod.

"I go by Ignite, maybe you wouldn't know me just by that name but-" I switched into human form and walked over to them with a knowing smirk.

"My appearance should be enough for you to recognize me." The three look at me in disbelief as I look up to Optimus.

"Didn't you say that there were others?" I asked as he nods.

"Yes, they will be here soon Ignite." He says as I hum.

"Cool. Well, I guess I'm messing with your heads now." I say looking at the kids.

"What? How-?" Miko exclaimed as I went up the stairs and sat on the couch.

"I dunno. Magic." I offered before lying down. "But...." Raf trailed off. "It's okay, I'm not going to hound on you for homework or anything. I don't even give out homework." I said before getting back up. I saw that they were still confused as I smirked and pat their heads. "Just don't think about it. Also, don't stay around me for too long, I'm not a good influence." I said looking over their faces. "So how do you know the autobots?" Miko asked. "... They can tell you." I said simply as I pointed to the others. "Why can't you tell us?" Miko questioned. "I wasn't awake for that part." I said as Ratchet huffed. "She's right about that." He muttered as I giggled. "I wanna know too Ratchet. No one told me how you found me." I said looking over to them. "We followed an autobot distress signal which had a large amount of energon around it and found you there. Optimus brought you back and had Ratchet work on you." Arcee said as I nod. "That's what happened." I said in a matter of fact tone, no longer wanting to carry on with the embarrassing story. "How did you crash there?" Raf asked me as I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm guessing someone dumped me there. I dunno exactly what happened." I said nonchalantly. "Don't you even want to know?" Jack asked in confusion. I thought over it then sighed. "Sometimes it's better to not know things Jack. Besides, I'd dismantle that person if I knew who they were and I can't kill anybody around Optimus. He'll get mad." I said simply before getting a text.

 

**How are you doing Iris? I just wanted to know if you'd like to meet up soon.**

_**I'm doing great Darby, I'd love to meet up with you again ;)** _

**How about tonight?  
**

_**Of course, where and when~? <3 ** _

**How about at a bar at 9:00?**

_**9 it is then. See you tonight~!** _

**I look forward to seeing you again!  
**

 

I looked over this and let out a devilish giggle. "Oh she is just too cute." I said quietly earning strange looks from the others. "Ooh, Who?" Miko questioned as I smirked. "Someone else you know." I said simply. "How was your first day teaching Ignite?" Bulkhead asked. "It sucked. The principal is so.... annoying." I said annoyed. I noticed the three's looks and sighed. "The kids were okay though. I didn't need to knock anyone out." I muttered quietly as Arcee glared at me. "You shouldn't be saying things like that in front of the kids." She said as I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be leaving after meeting with the other two." I said before hearing a car drive into the main room. "Is that an autobot too?" I joked as Arcee rolled her optics. A familiar figure got out of the car and I jumped off the ledge and over to her. "Looks like we met earlier than I anticipated." I say smirking while she looked at me in shock. "Iris?" She asked as I held out my hand. "My name is Iris Knight, I go by Ignite while I'm an autobot." I say with a smile. Hesitantly, she took my hand and shook it. "June Darby. Its nice to... meet you." She said nervously. "Well, I'm going to go do what I was doing before. I'll see you tonight Darby." I whispered as I left the room. I made my way to my room and continued where I left off. I had to finish my microchip, it was one of my favorite inventions after all. I had to arrange the circuits now and was more than careful with them. "Ooh! What's that!?" A voice said causing me to almost drop the circuit board. I fumbled to catch it and turned to see Miko. "Why are you in my room? I locked the door." I said as she pointed to Bulkhead. "Yeah, but not the big one." She smiled. I sigh and turn back to my things. "Could you leave? I know the feeling of despair when seeing your teacher isn't one sided." I said before Miko picked up my goggles and looked through them. "Whoa, you look so weird like this teach." She said as I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I said taking the goggles and ruffling Miko's hair. "Well, I'm going to be needing those so don't touch them." I said simply. "Well what can I touch?" She asked causing me to sigh. "Bulkhead. Keep her busy will ya? I gotta work on my project." I told him as he looked at Miko. "Miko, Ignite is busy right now. Maybe we could-" "No way! She's the only girl here who isn't lame and overprotective!" Miko said as I chuckled. "What? The other girls aren't lame. They're safe." I said finishing up the microchip. "But safe is so boring! I like adventure and violence!" She said as I hummed. "Sure. Bulkhead, come over here for a sec." I said as he looked at me and walked over to where I was. "Sorry Bulk but you'll be my little guinea pig for a moment." I said with a smirk as his smile dropped. I placed the chip on him and he shrunk immediately. He started to panic as Miko ran over to him and inspected him. I began to measure him, seeing that he was still one foot taller than me. "Hm... 5.8? Intresting, I was expecting shorter." I muttered quietly. "What did you do to him?!" Miko asked amazed. "Nothing much. I just resized his atoms to become smaller and such." I said as I took the microchip off him, causing him to grow back to a normal size. "Well, this one's finished. Now I need to make _that_. I'll need to buy the chemicals now." I muttered quietly as I placed the microchip into my pocket. I began to take off my clothes to reveal my skintight leather jumpsuit. I switched my boots to longer heeled boots and wore armor over my suit before undoing my hair. "Whoa." Miko said as I let my hair fall down to my knees. It was now in a high ponytail.

"So! Bulkhead! Tell the others that I went out. I've gotta go get something." I said as Miko ran after me. "I'm coming too!" She said as I scoffed. "No, you're not. It's not safe for you." I said as she frowns. "I can protect myself! I've been with the autobots for a long time!" She said as I hummed. "I'm sure you can but I can't have any witnesses. If you were to see what I was going to do, I'd have to kill you." I said as she gasped. "That sounds cool! I should come too!" She said causing me to roll my eyes. "Well, I've gotta go. I might be gone all night so tell Optimus that. Bulkhead, you know what to do." I said before he grabbed her. Switching into vehicle form and driving away from her. "Hey! Wait!" She shouted as I kept driving. I couldn't let Miko know what I was doing. Like I said before, I'm a bad influence. I drove to a power plant hidden on the other side of town and made sure that I wasn't followed. Knowing Miko, she would probably try to get Bulkhead to follow me. You know, If I was right about it being her who asked Jack for help this morning. Once I made it to the place, I got out and observed the place. No guards thankfully but there were a ton of cameras everywhere. I made sure to estimate where all the blind spots were but there were very little of them. I could try the hiding under a box tactic but that doesn't really work in real life. I began to think of ways to get in when I saw something. There were piles of crates around the place and almost in a path. I smirked and climbed up the fence before hopping onto the tower of crates. I rushed over them and hopped off to another row of crates until there were no more. I was still a good 25 feet away from where I needed to get to. Looking around, I saw a giant pole leaning on the boxes I was on. I grabbed it and threw it into the wall with incredible strength. Due to the amount of force, it created a hole in the wall and get stuck there. I took a running start towards it and jumped. As I was nearing the pole, I grabbed onto it and flipped onto the roof of the building. I picked the lock to the roof door and ran inside. I had to get the most of what I could and get out as soon as possible.

I opened up my backpack and placed every single vial and container of chemicals into it along with gases. I grabbed some metals and such as well before making my way out. As I neared the exit, I heard a voice. "Why would she be in here?" they asked as my eyes widened. Why was Knockout here? Who was he with? I peeked outside to see them walking all over the place. Were they not bothered by the cameras? I got out of the building and began to shoot the cameras. I couldn't let anyone find out about them, this would be so much to explain. As I began to shoot, they looked around in shock, trying to find out where it was coming from. As soon as I destroyed all of them, I spoke. "You two need to be careful. Other humans shouldn't find out about you." I said as they looked up at me. "One of the autobot's fleshlings I see." Knockout said as I laughed. "I guess you could call me that." I said simply before jumping off the building and landing swiftly on the ground. Walking over to them casually, I looked up at them. "So who's that besides you? I've never seen him before." I commented. "I'm Breakdown, I'll break you easily." He said as he showed off his hammer arm. I shrugged. "Really? I'd like to see you try." I smirked before changing into my femme form and punching the two. "Didn't expect that, did you?" I said cockily as I knocked the two out. Now I needed to find a hiding place for them, I couldn't let Optimus know I was here after all. I made my way to the outskirts of town and dropped them behind a rock before driving back to base. I needed to make sure that no one saw me right now. I headed straight to my room and locked both doors before changing into my human form. I had to change and then hide this stuff. I took out a box with a coded lock before placing the items in there with my outfit. Now I had to get ready for my little meet up with June.

 

 

 

 

 

After putting on my clothes, I rushed out to the main room. I saw that June was still there and walked over to her. "Hey Darby, You ready?" I asked as she looked at me with a blush. "I- no, not yet." She said as I chuckled. I noticed Miko looking at me and smiled. "You can't come with us." I stated simply. She frowned. "No one lets me do anything." She muttered annoyed. I saw that Jack was looking at my outfit in a confusion. "What? I can have a sense of style." I said with a frown. "No, that isn't it. I just didn't expect you to wear something like that." he said before June stood up. "Darby?" I asked her as she smiled. "Come on. We should get going Iris." She said as I smiled. "You got it. I'll see you all tomorrow." I said walking to June's car with her. Once we got in, she drove out the base and began to drive down the road. We sat in silence until making it to the bar. I grabbed us a seat at the bar before speaking up. "Hey Darby? You alright?" I asked as she sighed. "How do you know the autobots? How do you know Jack?" She asked in a completely confused tone. I looked at her and spoke in a calm voice. "I'm the kids' science teacher. As for the Autobots, they saved me." I said simply. I could see her eyes lighten for a moment.

"They saved you?" She asked.

"Yeah. They found me injured and nursed me back to health." She turned to me in confusion.

"What? They don't know anything about the human body though." She said as I chuckled.

"I wasn't a human when they found me." I said with a smirk.

It took a moment for her to register what I said. Her eyes then widened as she looked at me. "Wait, you're a Cybertronian?" She asked while I nodded with a smirk. "Sure am. I can take you for a ride if you'd like." She began to think it over. "Maybe when I'm free." She said as I nodded compliantly. "June, what did you want to happen tonight?" I asked her while she shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to get to know you." She said quietly. I didn't do anything but nod. It was her own choice on what she did, I didn't want to force her into anything. "I see, well, lets make this as interesting as possible then." I smirk before gesturing for the bartender to come over to us. "2 glasses of red wine." I said as he nodded and began to pour us our drinks. "So Darby, tell me about yourself. I've already told you a few things about myself." I smirked. We spent the evening talking and learning about each other until midnight came. June was a bit tipsy so I had to drive her home. I picked the lock and took June to bed. "Noooo~! Stay!" She said with giggles as I chuckled. "I can't Darby. I've gotta go back." I told her. "Why don't we have some fun before you leave~" She then began to lift her shirt and I smirked. "Alright. Let me go get something first." I told her as she nodded. Leaving the room, I closed the door and walked outside before locking the front door. I couldn't take advantage of June. She was too sweet. Besides, she went through so much already. I immediately changed into the lotus and drove back to base. "I didn't think you'd be back." Arcee stated as I smirked. "Of course, It's tomorrow after all." I said before she rolled her eyes at me. "Sure." She muttered as I chuckled and went to my room. I was silent on my way there due to me thinking. How much time has passed in my world? How could I get back? Is it right to just trust everything Alice is saying to me? Do they even notice? Do they even care? "Ugh, this is why I don't drink. Be more emotional why don't you?" I muttered silently as I felt tears well up. "Can't even take sarcasm, can you?" I said while they streamed down my cheeks. "Hahaha... of course." I whispered as I wiped my tears. I continued for the past 5 minutes. Normally I would be amazed that I could cry this much but after 15 years of pretending not to have feelings had it's repercussions. Suddenly my door opened to reveal Bee standing there. I immediately began to wipe away my tears and looked at him. "Hey Beebee, just couldn't bear to be away from my presence hmm~?" I asked with a laugh. He stared at me for a moment before beeping. "What's wrong?" he asked. I let out a chuckle. "Nothing, I'm just missing you." I said as he walked over to me and hugged me. He let out a few beeps telling me it was okay. I began to cry again against my better judgement. I began to ramble on about how I missed everyone and my own world while Bee pat my helm and listened to me. Eventually I fell asleep from all that stress seeping out of me and slept in Bee's arms. 


	13. Chapter 13

When I came to, I saw that I was still in Bee's arms and quickly moved away from him. What the fuck did I do last night? Why would I tell him all that? His optics flashed open and he looked at me for a moment silently. He then began to speak as I look away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said simply. We both sat in silence until I spoke up. "Uh... about last night... Could you forget it? You know, pretend like it didn't happen." I requested as he beeped happily. I let out a large sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Beebee." I say with a smile. He began to talk and I nod in appreciation. "What did I do to have such an amazing friend?" I asked as he laughed. Suddenly my eyes widened. I quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30. Oh shit. I was late. I changed into my human form and got changed, not caring about Bee standing there. I got into a similar outfit to yesterday but with a while lab coat and a grey turtleneck. I kept my hair in the ponytail and grabbed a folder of files before rushing out the room. I didn't even say bye as I rushed out the base and drove to the school. The red lights took practically took 10 minutes, I swear. I quickly parked and ran into the building. "Miss. Knight-" I ran pass the principal and took off to my room. My classroom was farther away from the front but I had to pray that I could make it. I ran into the room and back flipped off the wall, catching my files in my hand before plopping into my chair, sighing in relief. "I made it!" I muttered with a small smile before noticing everyone staring at me. "What are you all staring at?" I asked the class. "You just did a back flip." Jack said. "... I know, I was there." Some chuckled while others muttered something. Vince raised his hand, strange. "Yes?" I asked. "You didn't use proper english." He said cockily as I rolled my eyes. "You mean proper grammar. I might not be an english teacher but I'm still a teacher." I said as Jack snickered. "What are you laughing about?" Vince snarled. "Oh nothing, its just you got owned by a teacher." he said as I laughed. "He did not get owned, just a teensy bit burned but not owned." I said as the class started to snicker as well. "Enough you all, I must do attendance now. Make fun of Vince afterwards." I said simply as I began to take the attendance. The rest of the classes went the same as yesterday other than some kids thinking that they could disobey me. I put them in their place though with passive aggressive answer calling. I made no mistake to stay here longer than I needed to. I rushed out of the school to avoid the principal and drove to another shop for some equipment that I needed. It wasn't a bag full of things, it was a crate full of things that would make anyone confused. I made sure to have everything I needed to make this and even bought things I may not need for my next few projects. My whole car self was full of this stuff so I had to go back to base. After making it to the hideout, I went straight to my room and unpacked everything. Almost instantly, I began to create my signature gun and bullets. It took almost 3 hours to finish and it was well worth it.

"Ooh, that's new. What is it?" Miko asked as I sighed.

"My favorite weapon~" I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Can I-"

"No, I'd get in trouble if you even tried." I said before placing it on the desk.

"So!? It isn't fair! I never get to do anything fun!" She exclaimed. I thought for a moment and spoke.

"You can watch me go test it out somewhere though." I said against my better judgement.

I walk over to my closet and grabbed a few vials before walking over to the desk. I saw that she was trying to lift the gun and chuckled. "It's hard to get huh?" I asked as she frowned. "Why is it so heavy?" She questioned. "It's not." I said as I unhooked it from the table. I then placed it in my little holster for it and grabbed the bullets. "Let's go." I said as she nodded and followed me happily. We entered the main room and saw that everyone was in it doing their own thing. "Ratchet! Can you make a spacebridge for me to that one canyon that I went to last time?" I asked as he didn't even turn to look at me. "Why do you need a spacebridge?" He asked. "I'm testing something out." I said as he hummed. "And what are you testing out?" He asked uninterested. "My weapon I told you that I would make a few weeks ago." I said as he looked at me. "I can't make a spacebridge." He said simply. I frowned. ".... I will hug you if you don't open one." I said as he pressed a button and a spacebridge appeared. "Thank you~!" I said as I went through the bridge with Miko. We made it through the bridge and it closed. "So, what're you going to do?" She asked as I smirked. "You'll see. Step back." I said as she did so. I placed the microchip on the gun and let it enlarge as I turned into my femme form. I picked up the gun and then shot at the rock as it melted. "Whoa! That's so cool!" She said as I smirked. "I know, right?" I asked as her eyes lightened up. "How does it do that?" She asked in amazement. "The bullets are made of my own chemical mix. They can kill anyone within seconds and melt anything solid instantly." I said with a smirk. "It can huh? Can I give it a go?" A voice asked as I turned to see a femme I had never seen before. "Huh, you're new." I said as she smirked. "Really now?" She asked observing me. I smirked at her and placed it in my holisters. "My designation is Ignite, what's yours?" I ask as I walk over to her. "Arachnid. Pleasure to meet you." She said eyeing my gun. "So, are you a rogue?" She asked as I shrugged. "I dunno. I've tried to get along with Megatron buuuuut- he's just too prideful to work with. Too demanding." I said as she chuckled. "I know what you mean." She said before sighing.

"Let's make this quick, I want that weapon so hand it over or I'll be forced to hurt you." She said as I chuckled. "Looks like its not your lucky day. I've been dying for a challenge these past few weeks." I said before getting into a fighting stance. She came at me and began to swing. I dodged them and frowned. "You aren't making this very fun." I said with a pout before she tripped me and tried to stab me with one of her legs but I moved out of the way. "That's what I'm talking about." she tried to swipe at my gun but I saw that it wasn't there. "What?" She asked as we turned to see that Miko had it. Arachnid saw it and rushed over to her. I grabbed her leg and pulled her back before rushing over to Miko. "Why would you take it?" I asked as she shrugged. "I had to! She almost had it!" Miko exclimed as I was thrown to the wall. I gasped from impact and saw that Arachnid had Miko pinned to a rock, towering over her. I rush over to them and tackle her. "Miko! Go!" I said as she did so. Arachnid swiped at me and I flinched from the pain. "Scrap." I muttered as I felt my cheek sting. "Sorry, was that too hard for you?" She teased as I frowned. "Hardly." I muttered as we continued to fight. "I'm done playing around. Let's finish this." She said webbing me to a wall. I looked down in confusion. Why didn't she use this from the start? She then ran towards where Miko headed as my eyes widened in horror. I had to go get Miko! I grabbed one of the bullets in my pouch and crushed it on the web. It melted and I ran towards the two. Miko was in a web while Arachnid had the gun. "It's really such a shame. I could have taken you to my ship but I'm only after Jack now." She said aiming at Miko. I rushed towards them, my heart practically about to burst from dread. Arachnid pulled on the trigger and I wedged myself between the two and placed the muzzle onto my stomach. Almost instantly, the metal of my armor began to deteriorate and a bit of my skin too. I hissed in pain and grabbed the gun before turning around and walking away.

"Do not touch my students from this point on." I said lowly as I tackled Arachnid to the ground. I tied her up in her own webbing before taking MIko and the gun.

"Looks like we've got to end this early. I'm sorry Arachnid but I win this time." I say before walking away from her.

"Are you alright Iris?" Miko asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry." I said before static was heard.

"Iris, your energon levels are depleting. I'm opening the spacebridge." Ratchet's voice spoke.

As Ratchet said, the spacebridge opened and I walked through with Miko. I picked her up and and went into the base. As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. I put Miko down at the human area and spoke. "We were ambushed by Arachnid. I need you guys to make sure Miko is okay. She was being handled by Arachnid. I don't know if she was injured or not but make sure she isn't." I said simply as I walked out of the room. I could feel myself sway from side to side. This was not good at all. As soon as I was out of sight, I rushed to my room and ripped off my armor before I poured water onto it but it was already too deep in. Oh my god it burned! "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Oh frag! It hurts so much!" I said in a pained voice. There was a knock on the door. "Ignite? Are you alright?" Optimus' voice asked as I whimpered slightly. "Y-Yes! I'm fine!" I said as I took it out of the water. Arcee walked in with Optimus annoyed. "Good, because you won't be once I- what happened to you?" She asked as energon gushed out of my stomach. "Nothing. This is normal!" I said as I began to rummage through my things in panic. "There's no way that normal! Was that because of Arachnid?" She asked as I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. "No! I just- fell! Yeah! That!" I said while looking in another drawer. "Scrap! Where the frag is it?!" I said under my breath. "Ignite, do you need assistance?" He asked as I rushed over to the closet and pulled out a briefcase. I cringed in pain at the sudden movement but continued doing what I was doing. I quickly put in a code and opened it to find the medkit. I could feel my vision blur and something drip from my eyes. I ripped open the kit and took out my medicine. I placed my specialized ointment on it and wrapping it up using my teeth. I could feel myself getting hotter as seconds passed and my head spin. "I'm good. Don't worry." I turned to the two with a smile before dropping to my knees and falling forward. "Arcee, go get Ratchet." Optimus ordered as she rushed out the room. I could feel Optimus picking me up and look at me. "Ignite, stay strong. We are getting Ratchet to-" "Alice." I said between breaths. "W-what?" He asked. "Alice. Call Alice." I muttered weakly as he looked at me in doubt. "I don't know anyone named Alice." He said in confusion. "Just do it." I pleaded as he looked at me in doubt. I could feel my eyes close and breathing slow. "Ignite! Stay awake! Iris!" His voice shouted. I could feel myself grow unconcious when I heard him shout. "ALICE! We need you!" He shouted as I smirked.

I could hear something in the distance. Some sort of buzz. My eyes flashed open and I sat up to find that I was on a berth. It wasn't mines however but someone else's. I looked around and found the source of the buzzing. Optimus had been sleeping on the side of my bed. I smiled and got up. This was weird. I noticed how my body felt better than regular. Yep, Alice's treatment was the best in the universe. I put Optimus on the bed and left the room to go to mines. I still had to make sure that everything was in place. I quickly began to clean up my room, locking away all dangerous substances and such. I was not going to let anything I create kill one of these kids. I locked everything away and then walked over to my berth. Opening a secret compartment on it's side, I put all the dangerous things inside of it. I looked over my room and saw that it was relatively clean. Noting was out of place and my desk had nothing on it. I changed into human form and took out my phone to see that I received a text from Alice.

 

 **Don't you ever dare almost kill yourself again.** **Arcee wanted to speak with you.** **Get some rest Lust.**

 

I chuckled and turned it off before placing it in my pocket. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was in an athletic bra and in black pants. My stomach had been bandaged along with my palms, making me look like an MMA fighter. I couldn't let the kids see me like this so I changed back into a femme. The door burst open and I quickly turned to see Optimus with a worried look. I cringed at the movement and cradled my wound before looking back up at Optimus. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he looked back at me. "I apologize for not knocking however you were not in the berth when I woke up so I came to find you. I thought you would have left without having Ratchet confirm that you are in stable condition." He said as I laughed and pat his back. "You worry too much Opti. I'm fine." I said as I began to leave the room. He followed and grabbed my wrist before speaking. "You've given me too much to worry about Ignite." He said as I hummed. "I get that a lot." I said as I turned to him. "Don't worry, you can scold me with everyone else. I'm sure Arcee wanted to tell me something too." I said as I began walking to the main room. "Iris!" Miko's voice said as I waved. "Yo. I heard that you guys wanted to talk to me." I said as I leaned onto a wall. "What were you thinking taking Miko out to test out your deadly weapon?" Arcee asked. "Easy there Arcee." WheelJack said as Arcee pushed pass Wheeljack. She neared me with hand on her hips. "Well?" She asked annoyed. "I don't know. Maybe a bonding moment?" I asked as I held my chin. "A bonding moment? You're too dangerous for them to even be around!" Arcee said annoyed at me. "I know. I warned them from the beginning. I don't know how to handle kids." I sated emotionlessly. "We trusted that you had better judgement than to include Miko in something as dangerous as this Ignite." Arcee said as I hummed. "Are you sure? You've been against me since I've gotten here. It sure doesn't feel like you trusted me." I said as she frowned. "Well, after this, how could I?" She asked. "You're right! I would leave right now if I could to but I can't!" I said rolling my eyes. "Well why not? Cowards like you run away all the time." She said as I felt something inside me snap. All those feeling I kept bottled up just bursting through the glass. "Because I've been forsaken to stay in this fragging world without Kida, Russell, Beebee, or Opti! Do you have any idea how much energy it takes to keep going on? How much I have to convince myself not to kill myself? Not knowing if I'll ever see them again!?" I shouted in anger. I could see everyone's faces in shock and confusion before realizing what I said. I looked away and held my forehead. "I... sorry. You guys didn't need to hear that." I muttered silently as I sighed. I looked at Arcee and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I almost got Miko killed but it wasn't my fault. I'm not saying it's Miko's fault either. I trust Miko enough to have her come with me and watch as I test out my weapon. Not to mention, I trust myself to be able to save whoever I have with me at all times. I just did not anticipate meeting Arachnid. I could have dealed with any decepticon, hell, even if it were Megatron! I've never met her before an us meeting was something I would have never thought about. I never even knew she existed! I understand that you would blame me for what happened but I was able to protect Miko and that's what matters." I said in a serious tone. They all looked at me and I shook my head. "Well, enough for bringing the mood down. How was Alice? I'm sure you all met her, right?" I asked as the others looked at each other. "She was... different." Optimus said as I chuckled. "Yep. A real sweetheart, isn't she?" I asked crossing my arms. "She beat Miko in the racing game 10 times." Jack said as Miko frowned. "No! She cheated!" Miko said annoyed. I chuckled. "Yeah, she tends to do that a lot." I said as my phone beeped. I put the chip on it and it grew. "Hello?" I asked as a voice came into the speaker. "Iris, remember to come to the bar tonight. The others can't wait to see you." The voice said as I hummed. "You got it boss." I said before I hung up. "Who was that?" Bulkhead asked. "One of my other bosses" I said simply. "Who? Megatron?" Arcee accused as I laughed. "I wouldn't call him boss even if he'd threaten to kill me. Maybe and afthole or something around that caliber." I said while cringing at bowing down to Megatron. "Well, I'll be out tonight again. I'll see you all when I get back or not." I said simply going over to my room. I quickly rummaged through the drawer before finding the perfect outfit for tonight. I put them on then made sure to see if it was on correctly. 

 

After looking at myself for a moment, I began to place things in my purse like a regular gun wrapped in a handkerchief. I made sure to rush out of the base and avoid everyone. I was already running late so I just rushed over to the bar and rushed inside. I was greeted by familiar faces and questions. "Iris! Hey!" "Let me buy you a drink Iris!" "What are you going to sing for us tonight?" I chuckled. "It'll be a surprise." I smirked looking around. "So where's D?" I asked them. "He's in the back getting some stuff." One of the regulars said as I nodded. "Got it thank you~!" I said before rushing to the back. "D?" I called out as I heard something fall over. "Shit." His voice said as I chuckled. "Sorry, Just came by to tell you I was here." I said with a laugh. "Nice to know, Roxy's at the bar so go ask her to help set stuff up." He said as I nod. "You got it boss." I said before leaving to room. I walked over to the bar and waved at Roxy. She was a year younger than me so 18. "Hey sis, what's up?" She asked jumping over the bar. "D wanted me to tell you to go set up the thing." With a quick nod she rushes over to it and flips a switch before looking over at me holding up her thumb. I walked up on the stage and cleared my throat. I smirk as music comes on. It was a nice song to start off the night. It was called Life Will Change by Shojo Meguro. Roxy did the lighting so it matched the mood of the song.

 

_It's not a game_  
_I'm not a robot AI challenging you_  
_I'm not a phantom_  
_I'm in your face and_  
_I'm here to see it through_  
  
_Right before your eyes_  
_Watch us multiply_  
_Come to claim our rights - it's time_  
  
_As our power grows_  
_Tryin' to stop us shows_  
_(You) Might as well go try'n stop time_  
  
_So you know that we're out there_  
_Swatting lies in the making_  
_Can't move fast without breaking_  
_Can't hold on or life won't change_  
  
_And our voices ring out, yeah_  
_Took the mask off to feel free_  
_Fought it out in the debris_  
_Now we know that life will change_  
  
  
_Ain't it a shame_  
_I'm not a figment of your ailing old mind_  
_I'm just as real as_  
_I'm just as dangerous_  
_As you, so know you'll find_  
  
_A taste of your own meds_  
_Fire in every breath_  
_Fire inside your head, your heart_  
  
_And as your crippled brain_  
_Tries to fight in vain_  
_Your empire will fall apart_  
  
_And you'll know we were out there_  
_Swatted lies in the making_  
_Your empire for the taking_  
_Can't hold on or life won't change_  
  
_And our voices ring out, here_  
_Took the mask off to feel free_  
_Fought it out in the debris_  
_Now we know that life will change_

 

After the song, people applauded as I noticed unfamiliar faces in the bar. Hm, they were new. I continued to sing a couple more songs afterwards until D called it a night and said I could stop. As soon as the music ended I walked over to the bar and sat down. "You look stressed." Roxy said as I chuckled. "Oh you have no idea." I said with a sigh. "Wanna hook me up with some vodka?" I asked as she giggled. "You know it. So tell me, what happened?" She asked me eagerly. "So I was testing out a thing right? A kid almost got hurt but I saved em right in time. Then her mom starts going off on me! I told the lady it wasn't my fault she almost got ran over by the car, because I just so happened to be there to test my thing out. She said that I put the girl in danger when I obviously saved the kid. She just kept yellin and yellin so I got fed up and exploded on her." I said annoyed. "Whoa, you blew up on her?" She asked as I chuckled. "What? A girl can get angry every once in a while." I stated as I took a shot of Vodka. "Sounds heavy. For you to actually shout at a _girl_ is crazy! You always keep your cool around them." Roxy stated impressed. "Oh shut up. I just know the type of bullshit ladies go through." I said as she poured me another shot. I swallowed it down in one gulp and frowned. "It's not enough. Give me the bottle." I said as she looked at me then at the bottle. "I don't think you should have it." She said as I sighed. "You know even if you don't give to me, I'm gonna end up buying a bottle for myself anyways right?" I asked. She just laughed at this. "So? It's better to have you get drunk while supervised. You get crazy when you go at it alone." Roxy giggled. "I hate you. I love you too. You're a good friend." I mutter while clearly conflicted. "Do you... want to come over?" She asked as I looked at her. She had a light blush dusted on her cheeks. "I'd love to but I can't. You're D's baby. Can't do that to him nor you." I said while I pat her head. "Let me get your special mix Roxy." I said as she looked at me skeptically. "You sure? You get really emotional when you get drunk." She said while I chuckled. "Yeah. I need to spill my secrets somewhere. After all, bottling it up isn't healthy as you said." I smirked while she rolled her eyes. "Alright, if you say so." she said as she began to make her drink. I just so happened to notice the unfamiliar faced and called the four over. They exchange looks before walking over to me. They all take their seats and I look at the girl before I speak. "Hey guys, you're new here. What did you think of my performance?" I ask as the girl looks away. "It was okay." She muttered under her breath. "I wasn't expecting you to sing a song like that." The man in the white red and grey jacket said in a husky voice. I just nod. "Cool, I just wanted you to come over here so I could tell you that I like your hair. It's really cute. Pink and blue really suits you." I say as she blushes and looks away. "Thanks." She muttered. Roxy placed the glass in front of me and I take it before gulping it all down. I let out a content sigh before looking at Roxy. "Whoa, that hit the spot! Now I just need a good lay to make it better." I state before looking all over the room. "I don't think that's a good idea Iris." Roxy said as I giggled. "It's alright, I've got protection. Besides, I know everyone in here. I can't with them." I state sadly. "Have you ever thought of life before and how it's utter bullshit?" I asked Roxy as she sighs. "All too much Iris." She muttered. I laugh at her answer. "I mean, why live when you lose everything in the end? Your work, happiness, friends..." I say as Roxy looks down at me in sorrow. "For the experience that it gives you." She muttered as I let out a weak chuckle. "You sound like my friend. She's the whole reason I'm stuck in this bullshit of a reality." I told her. She looks at me then laughs. "Looks like I need to thank her then. Life isn't life without you." She said while I rolled my eyes. "You've known me for a month." I state in a dead tone. "And just in one month, you let me find who I am." Roxy says with a smile. "You mean by yelling at you?" I asked confused. "No, by snapping me out of whatever kind of hell my mind was in." She says as I hum. "As payment for that, make me another special, will ya Rox?" she just shakes her head giggling. "Sure whatever you want." She smiled as I got a call. I picked up lazily.

"What is it?" I ask as the person makes a confused noise.

"Iris? Are you drunk?" Aries' voice asked.

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm Iris!" I say laughing.

"Yep, defiantly drunk. Alice told me you were drinking." She muttered silently.

"Alice is a bitch." I muttered.

"She's not a bitch! She's just doing what's right!"

"She should let me go home."

"Why? What happened?" Aries asked.

"Arcee yelled at me. Can you hear the heartbreak yet?" I ask before hearing a laugh.

"You're mad cause you got rejected?" She asked.

"I didn't get rejected. I got yelled at. It was like Strongarm yelling at me but worse because I know that Strongarm actually likes me. Strongarm is tough but she's a real sweetheart when you aren't on her bad side. Anyways, Arcee was just yelling at me with ill intent like she was waiting for me to fuck up but I actually like her because she's cool which makes it even worse! So basically I got one of the coolest ones mad at me and that really sucks. I mean, I was trying to get her to like be but it's just so hard to please others. Hell, even pleasing Megatron was easy. I just flirted with him then knocked him out. Done deal! Ugh I'm such a bad person aren't I? I guess that's what happens when you've been raised like how I was. Don't you think that too? Not about the raised part but the part where I'm an utterly hopeless person. Hell, Even I agree! Not to mention the fact that I could never be able to go home and Russell will eventually go down the same path as me because he might think that I ran away. Oh my god. What if Russell ends up hating me! He might even start to think that I didn't like him when that obviously isn't true! And then there's Kida! He might be tossed aside by Videl or even worse! Atronous might get him fired! If he does that I wont be there to help and then he'll actually be alone. If Megatronous did that I'd kill-" my rambling was interrupted as Roxy placed the glass in front of me.

"You're bothering the others." She said as I looked over at the others that I called to come sit with me. "Oh yeah! I forgot I invited you here." I muttered before hanging up on Aries. "So, I'm Iris by the way. Nice to meet you. Excuse my emotional bullshit. I'm just drunk." I said picking up the glass. Roxy glared at me as I looked at her in confusion. "Drink from the straw. Having it all at once isn't good for your health." She said as I sighed. "It's okay, I'll just show videos for class tomorrow." I say as she continued glaring. "Fine fine, only cuz I know that you'll probably kill me." I said under my breath. She nods and begins to make a drink for another customer. Immediately I grab it and gulp t down before jumping out of my seat. I looked over at the others and smirk. "Enjoy the rest of your night. You guys should try Roxy's special mix. It's a hit with the customers." I advise as they nod. "Thanks for listening~! I'll leave that on my tab. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" I say with a wink before I rush over to the door. "Iris!" She shouts as I make it out the door. Now what? I roamed down the streets and saw a liquor store. Nope, there was no way I'd get full on drunk. I needed something. Adrenaline or something! I sighed and shook my head. No, my stomach flipped too many times today. I decided to walk around the streets of Jasper Seattle before midnight. There was nothing to do now that I got drinking out of the way. I began to hear grunts and groans of pain before looking into an alleyway. A man was fighting with 4 other dudes and winning. He even had a big bulkie body while wearing a blue and grey jacket with an eyepatch. I looked at him in awe and drool a bit. Whoa, he was hot. After he brutally destroyed the people, he noticed me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked intimidatingly.

"At a sexy hunk of violence." I muttered before seeing him blush at my compliment. I walked over to him and smirked.

"I'm in need of some... relief and after that performance, you seem more than eligible. Be my little plaything for the night, and I'll make it the best night of your life. What do you say stranger~?" I ask as he looks at me to see if I'm serious.

After a moment he just nods. "Only because my partner left the work for me." He said as I smirk and lead him to a hotel.

After checking in, I made sure to lead him to the room and locked the door. "Now then, what is your name?" I ask as I begin to strip. "I'm... Bren..?" He said as I chuckled. "Don't want to tell me huh? It's alright. It isn't required. Hell, it's best if we don't know." I said as I walk over to him. I begin to slide his jacket off of him and lightly pushed him onto the bed. "Just lay back and relax. I'll take care of you." I said as I pulled his shirt up. I began to carefully create a blindfold and tied his hands together. "What are you-" "Shhhh... It's alright, just trust me." I said in a low voice. I began to trail my fingers on his body causing him to cringe slightly. I then began to straddle him before leaning down to nip at his neck. He let out a low groan as I worked on his neck. I could feel his member harden beneath me and brushed against it lightly earning a slight gasp. I chuckled and began to kiss him before I could feel him try to move. I let out a low and devilish giggle before pulling away from the kiss. "Ah ah ah~! You aren't allowed to move without me saying so." I whisper as he frowns. I then pulled down his boxers to have a large member fling out and tap my nose. Oh the scent was too much. I could feel myself heating up and get wet. "This is quite the weapon you got here." I state as I take a hold of it. He grunts while I begin to stroke it. "How does it feel?" I ask with a big smirk. "G-Good." He said as I chuckled. "It'll feel even better as we continue." I muttered sexily. I made sure to do it lightly to make him crave for more. He was resisting the urge to buck his hips which was impressive. Usually the men I played with broke at the kiss. This one was going to be fun to play with. I make sure to actually grip it now, pumping his thick member softly. Man, this thing was huge. I bet it would get even bigger when it would cum. With a smirk, I begin to lick the tip swirling my tongue around the tip. He gasped at the sudden sensation. Sucking the head, I look up at the man to see him struggling against himself.

It was kinda entertaining. I wonder what he'd do if I were to kick it up more than a few notches. Instead of slowly taking in his length, I took out the condom and placed it on the tip of his member. I began to force his member into my throat slipping his member into the condom and suck his entire length. I could feel him try to hold onto the last bit of control he had as I started to bob my head to stimulate him even more. I went at a painfully slow rate but sped up progressively. Eventually, I felt his member twitching. I smirk and begin to speak. No words emerged, only vibrations which made him twitch even more. I bob my head faster and faster only to pull away from him before he could come. He let out a distressed grunt as I giggle delighted. "Aww, I'm sorry. I just can't let it end so quickly. I haven't gotten pleased yet." I said as he frowns. I undo his blindfold to reveal my naked body to him. "I need you to lick me here." I said spreading my legs as he immediately complied. He began to lick me and tease my clit. I let out a small moan of pleasure as he continues onwards. He was doing it slowly and made sure to keep me on my toes. "Hey, I need you to suck on my clit." I advised as he looked at me in confusion. Huh, has he never had sex before or something? "You see that pearl like thing on the top? Suck on it for me, will ya baby?" I ask as he nods and complies. I inhale sharply. "Ah! Yes!" I say under my breath as he sucks on it more violently. I curl my toes, gripping onto the bed sheets. I could feel my body tingle with anticipation and twitch. "W-Wait! Stop!" I say trying to pull him away. I grip on his hair and begin to pull. He continued to suck on me and I came onto his face, letting out a moan of satisfaction. I let out heavy pants as he pulls away and looks at me with a smirk. "Looks like it's my turn." He said as he towered over me. He began to align himself with my entrance before slamming into me. I let out a gasp as he began to pound into me with no mercy. "You're so tight." He groaned into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He continued to thrust into me, making sure not to slow down I could feel myself cum again at his pace. Due to my walls clenching his length, he gave one final thrust as he came as well. He rolled off of me and lied down besides me. Our chests heaving. "So, How was it?" I asked while looking over to him. His eyes closed and he placed his arm over his eyes. "It was... new." He said making me laugh. "It won't be new for long." I say sitting up. He loos at me. "What do you mean?" I smirk and crawl over him. "I mean, there's a lot more where that came from. You will not get a wink of sleep tonight~" I say licking my lips. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I wake up besides the man from last night. He was sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on his face. His hair was messy from our activities last night. I then look at his eye patch. I wonder what happened to him. I shake my head and silently chuckle to myself. "Still, you're quite the looker aren't ya?" I asked quietly before kissing him. He stirred a bit and turned. I then got up and walked over to the bathroom. I couldn't have my peers knowing what I did last night. I needed to get rid of the scent of alcohol and sex. I strip before taking a quick shower, getting dressed and walking towards the door. "Leaving already?" The man's voice asked as I turned around to look at him. "You woke up earlier than I thought you would." I muttered as he walked over to me. "Where's the good bye kiss?" He asked as I smirked. "Well, you've gotta come get it now, wont you?" I asked as he pinned me to the door and kissed me. He eventually started to make out with me until my phone buzzed. I tried to pull away but he kept me pinned into his kiss. After a few more moments, he moved away from me. "You really want me to remember you huh?" I asked with a smirk. "I guess you could say that. You're not one that I could forget so easily either. If you ever want to do this again, give me a call" He said while handing me a sheet of paper as I hum. "I'll keep that in mind." I took it out and looked at my alarm. It was already 7:45 and I had to get a change of clothes. "I've gotta go now. I'll see you around." I smirk, walking out the door.

I got out and got into my car form before driving off. Looking around, I found a clothing shop and bought some clothes before driving to school. I parked close to the enterance and rushed inside and to my own room. I had to get changed quickly or someone would see me. I shut the door and locked it before undressing. I had bought a dark purple blouse and black pencil skirt to wear. It was nice, casual, easy to take off. There was a knock on the door and I rushed over to open it. Standing there was Jack, looking at me confused. "Where are your shoes Ms. Knight?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. "I forgot them at home." I joked as he came into the room and over to his desk. I sat down and began to put on the long stockings before clipping the garter belt to it. I then proceeded to put on the high heels. "So, why are you here?" I asked. "I- Arcee wanted me to watch you in case you puke." He said as I looked at him confused. "Uh... Okay." I said confused. Puke? What the hell? Does she know I went out drinking? I then got up and into the closet. I grabbed the tv on the cart and pulled it into the front of the class. "Are we watching a video today?" He asked as I nod. "Yeah. I had no sleep last night so you guys can do this while your amazing teacher catches a wink." I say with a smirk. He nods but I noticed that he was looking at me with a hint of something. It was kind of unsettling. Like he knew something I didn't. Eventually, the class began. I told them all to take notes on the video because there would be a test on it and went on to wearing shades and taking a nap. I woke up at the horrible feeling in my stomach and rushed to the bathroom to go puke but came back once I finished. It was horrible and the students asked me what was wrong. I laughed and said my boyfriend came to get something before sitting back down. This continued for my other few classes throughout the day. I'm sure they were already talking about it. Maybe the principal too if I was lucky. Once the school day ended I rushed out the school and drove to the base. I couldn't let the principal try to hit on me again, it took almost 5 minutes last time.

Once I got to the base, I saw the others. Turning into my femme form, I look at the 6.

"Ooh, a welcoming party? That's new. Did you all miss me or something?" I ask jokingly. The autobots were there and seemed to have been waiting for me.

"Ignite. We need to discuss something with you." Optimus said as I hum.

"Can we save it for later Opti? I'm kinda busy." I said as he looked at me in confusion.

"What are you busy with?" He asked me.

"I've got a shoot in like, I dunno, 10 minutes? I've gotta go get dressed then leave." I explained as I began to walk to my room.

"He didn't say you could leave." Ratchet said as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then. Talk to me on the other side of my door if it's that important." I said walking into my room.

After checking my schedule, I began to rummage through the dresser for an outfit that matched Roxy's description. We were going to do a swimsuit shoot For some unknown reason. Roxy never really told me why but she just wanted to do one. All Alice said was "Plot" when I asked her which explained nothing. 

 

After changing into the outfit, my focus switched to the others who were outside of my door. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked them before leaning on the wall. "We wanted to discus with you what happened yesterday." Optimus said as I nod. "I apologized already." I stated monotonously. The others seemed surprised by this and Optimus cleared his throat. "You do not understand Ignite. We are the ones who should apologize." He said causing me to look at him hurt. "No stop. Don't apologize. We're all forgiven! There you go! Problem solved!" I said simply. "No, we did not understand what you were going through and still-" "Please stop." I said interrupting Optimus. He looked at me in confusion. "Why?" He asked me. "It's weird. Stop apologizing. You guys didn't do anything wrong." I said before sighing. I checked the time before getting a call. I didn't even need to look at the name. Picking up, I mutter a quick "I'm on my way." I say before hanging up. I look back at the others and spoke. "I don't get why you all are here since Optimus did all the talking but I'm not into all that mushy feeling thing. Lets just forget what happened last night." I said before rushing to where Roxy wanted us to meet up. As soon as I got there, I was greeted by my enthusiastic friend. "Iris!" a voice shouted as I looked at her with a smirk. "Roxy, hey." I smirked walking over to her. "So, what cars are we shooting with?" I asked as she smiled. "There are so many to choose from but I picked these lucky winners!" She said showing off 3 amazing cars. A Mercedes, A Ferrari, and an Aston Martin. I stop and stare at the cherry red Aston before looking over to the others. "Lets start with the Mercedes. We'll save the best one for last." I said as she nods.

Immediately, I began to pose on the car painted black car, allowing Roxy and her crew to take pictures. Multiple cameras flashed allowing them to get multiple pictures of me. After 30 minutes, I moved onto the next car. The Ferrari with a silver paint job made it easier to work with. Contrast of colors and such. We spent a bit more time on this one when finally, we got to the red Aston. I looked at Roxy with a suggestive look. "Alright, you know what to do. Strip for me." She says as I wink at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way love." I say as I start to undress, revealing my purple bikini. The others began to blush as I leaned onto the hood of the car.The engine revved and I chuckled. This one was definitely a decepticon. Knockout specifically. "What a surprise to see you here Knockout. Did you miss my punches?" I asked quietly as there was a quiet chuckle. "So it is you fleshling. I knew I recognized you." "My designation is Ignite, you'll need to remember that." I said before I continued to pose touching Knockout as much as possible. After an hour, the shoot ended and I got dressed. I needed to continue my experiments. "I'm gonna get going, see ya Roxy!" I shouted as she perked up. "B-bye! Thank you for your hard work!" She shouted whilst waving. I leave the destination and begin to walk down the sidewalk. Hearing an engine behind me I speed up and turn the corner, rushing into an alleyway and hiding. The sound of the engine slowed and neared me. I pressed myself closer to the wall trying to avoid being seen. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder and I swung my arm. I suddenly stopped and then withdrew my fist. "Bren? What are you doing here?" I asked as he blinked. "I saw you and wanted to see what you were doing." He said as I looked at him in confusion. "Hiding from a guy." I said plainly as lights suddenly flashed onto us. "Breakdown! Grab her right now!" Knockout said causing me to look at Bren. I then ran past Bren and down the road. Hell no. HELL NO. I called Optimus but he didn't pick up. Dammit! I then called for Rachet but it didn't work either. I decided to call Bee instead. A series of his beeps rang out and I sighed in relief.

"Bee! Oh thank primus you answered. I need back up. Knockout and Breakdown are after me and there are too many people around for me to transform!" I say as he beeps again, asking me where I was.

"Get Raf to help. He's a smart kid." I said before hearing a voice.

" **Ignite~!** " Knockout's voice sang.

"Frag, I'll see ya soon." I said before hanging up.

Running was all I could do at the moment. If I ran into a store, I would be cornered. God this was tiring! I could feel them nearing me as I continued to rush away from them. I couldn't look behind me because that would slow me down too. Before they could catch me, I quickly turned and ran into another alley, I turned the corner and hopped onto the fire escape before climbing onto the fire escape. I cover my mouth in attempt to slow my breathing. Bren was breakdown... I guess I should have realized but the first time I met him, it was dark. I kept forgetting that Cybertronians could holo-form even though I do it all the time. I get a call from Bee and pick up. "H-Hey." I said slightly winded. He beeps saying that he was on the street. I look over the edge and see him and Raf waving at me. I smile and wave back. "I see you two. I'll be down in a sec-" "Found you~!" A voice said behind me. Suddenly a large metal hand grabbed me and I struggled. "Let go!" I said annoyed as he chuckled. "No, Megatron has been looking for you." He says before turning into a car. The seat belt clung me to my seat as I tried to get out. "Ahahaha, you can't escape now Ignite. You may as well stop trying." He said as I frowned. "BEE!" I shouted as Knockout swerved a bit. "Not so loud!" He said as the rear view mirror turned towards me. I look around for my phone and see it in the passenger seat. He was watching so I couldn't get it yet. "Loosen the seat belt, you're hurting my chest." I say as he chuckles. "And what's wrong with that?" He asks tightening it more than earlier. I let out a yelp. "Knockout!" I said while trying to remove the seat belt. "Is your fleshy body bruising?" "It might be." I muttered before seeing a familiar car in the side mirror. I looked at the gearshift and Knockout jolted. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You messed with me, just let me mess with you." I said lightly scratching his shift. He shivered somehow and chuckled. "Well, please do." He said as he undid my seat belt. I leaned over towards the passenger seat and took my phone while caressing the shift. He let out a soft moan before I unlocked the door and jumped out. Bee turned and opened his door as I was flying into him, Breakdown grabbed me and pulled me into him, kicking Bee. "Breakdown! Don't hit Bee!" I shouted as he chuckled. "Who's gonna stop me?" He asked as I growled. "I will!" I said before a space bridge appeared. "Come on, let's go Breakdown." Knockout said as he drove into the portal. Breakdown then walked into it laughing. Bee beeped as he drove towards us before the bridge closed.

 

**_"Welcome back Ignite."_ **


	15. Chapter 15

Iris' Pov:

"Megatron, how... nice to see you again." I sighed as he smirked. "Not happy I presume?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. "Oh my, whatever could have given you that idea?" I asked sarcastically. "From those menacing optics of course. Though, they are not as intimidating as mine." He smirks. I roll my eyes. "Why am I here again?" I ask as he shows off his toothy grin. "I have an offer for you if you still wanted to join me." He said as I laugh. "What? No, I can't join sides. I'm just cybertronian at the moment. I never had any intentions of joining you all from the beginning you know." I said as he laughed. "I was fully aware of that fact, however, I didn't think that you would actually admit to it." He said while I huff. "Yeah, I'm not in the mood for this. I need to get some work done or I won't have any way to..." I clear my throat and look at Megatron. "Nevermind. You don't need to know that." I muttered. "Have you yet to find a sparkmate to frag?" Megatron laughed as I looked at him with a smirk. "I told you, I don't need commitment. I _did_ however find a good frag. It happened to have been with one of your soldiers and another. Last. Night." I smirked before he glares at me. "What? Who was it?" he asked causing me to laugh. "Well, one of them is in this very room." I said victoriously. He looked at everyone in the room then spoke. "Which one of you was it?" He asked before I laughed. "That doesn't matter now Megatron. I was never going to interface with-" Suddenly I saw someone pass the doorway and turned into a a femme running after them. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around them and chuckled lowly.

"Hello Arachnid." I purr as she looks at me surprised.

"Ignite?" She asked bewildered.

The others had rushed out by now to see the two of us chatting.

"You got me in trouble the other day. I was scolded because you almost hurt Miko. Not to mention, we didn't actually get to play together? Do you know how sad that made me?" I asked pouting as she blushed.

"Now you'll need to make it up to me~" I purr as she giggles unimpressed.

"And how can I do that?" She asked.

"With your body of course." I say with a smirk.

"How do you two know each other?" Knockout asked as I smirked.

"I was testing out a weapon of mines and met her then." I said moving away from her. I look to see Megatron glaring at me and laughed. "Don't worry, I have yet to frag Arachnid." I said seductively before seeing Steve. He stopped and looked at me along with his friends. I winked at them and looked at my phone. It was already 7:00 pm. I groaned. "Scrap, it's already this late." I muttered annoyed. I was getting a call and picked up. "Oh my, I wasn't expecting this." I said surprised before picking up. "Hello?" I asked as I heard June's voice. "H-Hey, are you... free tonight? I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out." She asked as I gasped. "An invitation to spend the night with you? I would love to June. What time did you want me to come pick you up?" I asked sweetly. "How about at 10?" She asked as I hum. "10 it is sweetheart. Bye~" I said before hanging up. "What was that?" Breakdown asked. "I have a date tonight, I'm going to need to leave soon." I say simply before seeing that Arachnid was walking away. I grab her wrist and pull her towards me. "Where do you think you're going Arachnid?" I asked causing her to look at me. "You have a date tonight, right? You should get going." She said bitterly as I giggled. "Are you jealous? Don't worry, you could be my pet." I joke before wrapping my arms around her waist. I then grab her chin to make her look at me and smile. "I'd make sure all your days would be filled with absolute pleasure." I whispered before leaning into her audio receptors. Suddenly, I was pulled away by Megatron. "Whoa! Hold on! Megatron, let go of me!" I said as he dragged me away from the others. "Where are we going?" I asked looking around. "Oh, I'm sure you would recognize it." He said before I saw a familiar looking door.

**Oh no.**

"Hey, Megatron, we aren't going into your room, are we?" I asked as he smirked. "Nervous, are we?" He asked, entering his room. We approached his bed and he tossed me onto it. I immediately sat up and tried getting off the bed but got pinned back onto it. "Don't think you can escape me Ignite." He said with a low chuckle. He tries to remove my armor but I glare at him, holding it in place. "Why so modest all of a sudden? Haven't you done it with two others beneath me?" He asked as I stick my tongue out at him. He looks at me amused and smirks. "Or am I too far above you that you have become afraid?" He asked causing me to frown. "You-" He leans in and steals a kiss from me. I try to push him away before feeling my armor being removed. I try to speak but get muffled by his kisses. His hand grabs my breasts and kneads them, pinching my nipples at the same time. I try kicking him but it does nothing to him. A low chuckle erupts from his chest as he moves to nip at my neck and the cables. "Megatron..." I mutter as his optics flicker up to me. "What is it femme? I'm I already better than your other partners?" He asked as I frowned. "I was actually going to say that I need to go so get off of me." I said annoyed with a huff. "Ah, you mean your arrangements with one of your toys." He says I punch him off of me. "As much as I want to agree, she isn't my toy. Only a friend who wishes to spend some time with me." I say standing up and attempting to put on my armor. I then see that Megatron was approaching me and glance at him then his spike. "Get on the berth." I say as he looks at me skeptically. "Just do it. I need to go but a quick blowjob should relive that for the time being." I say as he looks at me. "Blowjob?" He asks as I get on my knees. "What I did to you the first time I met you." I said. Grabbing a hold of his spike, I stroke it slowly. He watches my hands as I pump his member up and down. I then get an idea in which I smirk at. I grab my breasts and wrap them around his hot rod before moving it up and down. Megatron lets out a grunt as I begin to suck the tip of his spike, using my tongue to stimulate his pleasure. He then grabs my helm and forces me to take the rest of his spike. I let out a yelp as he shifts so I am leaning against his bed and he is towering over me. He begins to thrust into my throat causing me to gag. He chuckles at my regret filled face. "Did you really think you could take me and my spike? How foolish of you." He says amused as he continues to thrust into me. I could feel tears form in my eyes at this. He was being to rough! My throat hasn't ever been abused so harshly before. He continues talking down to me while thrusting and groaning like there was no tomorrow. I could feel him twitch and felt my eyes widened as I desperately tried to get him off of me.

**_No! I can't let him cum in my mouth!_ **

Suddenly he gave me a final thrust into me before releasing his seed into me. "Mph!" I squealed. He chuckled lowly and pushed himself further into me. My optics begin to roll back into my helm as I gag on his thick cum. "Swallow it all." He said bearing a sadistic smirk. I glare at him and blinked back the tears before gulping it all down. Once he felt satisfied, he moved away, allowing me to breath again. I cough and pant. "You... You afthole!" I shouted wiping my tears. "Unlike you, I'm only partially cybertronian and I need my throat to breathe!" I say crossing my arms in annoyance. I then sigh and get up. "Whatever I need to go now." I mutter putting my armor back on. My phone then rings and I answer it. "Hello?" I ask before hearing a calm voice. "Ignite, are you alright? Where are you?" the voice asks. "O-Optimus! I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I say before hearing an intense growl. I turn to look at Megatron and see him sneering at me. "I apologize for not answering your calls prior, I was on a mission with Arcee and Bulkhead." He said as I hum. "Don't worry Opti, I understand." I smirk, sticking my tongue out at Megatron before he stomps over to me. I back up and continue to put on my armor. "Bumblebee had told me of your capture. Are you still on the nemisis?" He asked as I sighed. "I'm, almost out. It's just that Megatron is a big problem at the moment." I state as he places his hands on the wall behind me. Pinning me to the wall. "I see, please be careful Ignite. Megatron is rash and is not afraid to hurt a femme." He said as Megatron nears my neck, trying to nip at my neck again. I duck under his arms and rush out his berthroom before locking the door. "IGNITE!" Megatron shouts as I let out a yelp. "I've gotta run now Optimus. I'll see you at the base." I say hanging up. I rush pass Soundwave and give him a quick peck to see him freeze. "I've got arrangements, tell Megatron that he'll get punished the next time we meet. Okay?" I asked before rushing away. I then found a hatch and looked beneath us to see a lake. I look at it then jump out of the ship. I turn my body so my feet would make impact with the water first.

I brace myself but never actually hit the water, instead, I hit the ground with less force than I would have originally thought. I look around in confusion and see that I was in the base. I look at Ratchet and speak. "How did you find my coordinates?" I asked as he gestured over to Raf. I smiled. "How could I have forgotten?" I asked chuckling. I walked over to him and lightly ruffle his hair. "Thank you, you are a life saver." I sighed before Arcee walked over to me. I blink and watch as she gets closer to me before stopping. "I'm sorry." She says as I look at her for a moment confused. "What? Why?" I asked dumbfounded. "For making you hurt." She said as I stared for a moment. I then hugged her. "It's alright. I'm an elite after all. I need to toughen up, you know? Anyways, I've gotta go. I'm hanging out with Darby tonight." I say before seeing the kid's faces. "Not Jack. I mean June. She's a sweetheart." I say leaving the main room. I then make my way to my room and get undressed. "Ignite-" Arcee's voice says as the doors open. I look over at her and hum. "What is it Arcee?" I asked as she blushes and slams the door. "W-Why didn't you lock it!?" She shouts as I laugh. "I didn't think that anyone would walk all the way to this side of the base to see me." I said chuckling before letting my armor drop. I then turn human and speak. "You can come in now." I said as she does and blushes. "You aren't done changing?!" She shouts as I look at her confused. "It's alright, I'm not in my cybertronian form right now so you don't need to be embarrassed." I state trying to put on my bra. "Oh come on, I'm not still growing, am I?" I mutteted attempting to clip it. All that squeezing did things to my chest. I the look in my closet, picking out a nice comfortable outfit.

[  ](https://www.polyvore.com/niwtct/set?id=232659008)

Arcee then stares at me before shaking her head and looking at me. "Why are you going out to see June?" She asked as I look at her and hum. "I want to get to know her. Don't worry, she's planning what we're doing so it won't be dangerous." I joke before putting my hair in a high ponytail. "I'm coming with you." She says as I pause for a moment. "Wait, what?" I asked. as she rolls her eyes. "I'm going to come along as well." She states. I look at her then speak. "Uh... You may want to ask June. I didn't plan things so I need to make sure that it doesn't interfere with her plans." I say before she nods understandingly. "Alright." She says before we head to the main room. As I had expected, June was already there and waiting for me. As soon as she saw me she smiled and waved. "Hello Iris. Are you ready to go?" She asked as I looked over to Arcee. "Not quite yet, Arcee had a question." I said as Arcee looked at June. "Is it alright if I tag along?" She asks as June smiles. "Of course! Tonight could be ladies night!" She said happily as I hum. "Drinks are a dollar per lady." I say with a wink. June giggles. "Last time I had a headache, and I wouldn't want Arcee to suffer with a hangover." She says as I shrug. "Understandable." I say before realizing that the kids were looking at us. "Mom, you drank-"

"Make sure to get home safe! Bye~!"

I said before getting into June's car. Arcee turns into her holo-form and I look at her. "You look familiar..." I say as she looks at me dreadfully. "I..." She trails off. "Oh well, those colors look really cute on you." I said before June gets in. "So what's the plan Darby?" I asked while she smiles. "I was thinking that we could get some drinks and watch a movie at my place." She said as I nod. "Sounds good. Are you alright with getting intoxicated Arcee?" I asked while she looks at us confused. "How?" She asked. "We drink some drinks but not too much, and that's about it." I explain as she hums. "I think I can understand that." She says as I smile. "Great!" I cheer before seeing how we were at D's place. "Roxy! I'm back~!" I sang as she looked at the three of us. "Iris! It's been too long!" She jokes as we walk over to the bar and sit down. "So, who's your friend here?" She asked gestured to June. "Roxy, this is June and Arcee. June, this is my friend Roxy." I introduced as the girls sat down. "So, are you girls going to sing?" She asked as we looked at her confused. "Sing?" Arcee asked while Roxy nods. "Yeah. It's karaoke night. Not many people want to do it because they're uncomfortable with the 'in front of the crowd' part of it." Roxy said. I looked over to June and Arcee before speaking. "Did you ladies want to try it?" I asked them. They look at me unsure about it and I smirked. "Come on, time to build a little atmosphere." I say simply. before walking up to the stage with the girls behind me. I walked over to the mic and tapped it. It was on and everyone looked at us. June shrunk back and I looked at the songs to pick from. "So, which song do you ladies want to sing?" I asked them. They didn't know so I decided to pick one for us. I just scrolled through with my eyes closed and picked a song. I looked at the sang and glanced at the girls. "Looks like we're doing this one." I told them as they look at the song in confusion. Maybe they hadn't heard of it before. That makes it even more interesting. The song started to play and I giggled deviously. "Don't worry, just come in whenever you guys feel comfortable." I said before the spotlights shone on us. Roxy gave me a thumbs up and I winked at her.

[Womanizer- Glee cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zAiRH9z308)

  
**Superstar,**  
**Where ya from, how's it goin'?**  
**I know you, gotta clue whatcha doin'**  
**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here,**  
**But I know what you are,**  
**What you are baby**  
  
To my surprise, Arcee began to sing and still posed as if she was bored of this. Ha, acting cool as usual, at least she was enjoying herself.

  
**Look at you,**  
**Gettin more than just a re-up,**  
**Baby you,**  
**Got all the puppets with the strings up,**  
**Fake it like a good one, but I call em' like I see em',**  
**I know what you are,**  
**What you are baby**  
  
  
**Womanizer,**  
**Woman, womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer, Oh**  
**Womanizer, oh**  
**You're a womanizer, baby**  
**You, you, you are,**  
**You, you, you are,**  
**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**  
  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
  
**You, you got me goin'**  
**You, you're oh so charmin'**  
**You, but I can't do it,**  
**You, you womanizer**  
  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
  
**You, you say I'm crazy**  
**You, I ain't got your crazy**  
**You, you're nothin but a**  
**You, womanizer**  
  
  
**Daddio,**  
**You got the swagger of a champion,**  
**Too bad for you,**  
**You just can't find the right companion,**  
  
  
**I guess when you have one too many,**  
**Makes it hard, It could be easy**  
**Who you are, That's just who you are baby**  
  
  
**Lollipop,**  
**You must mistake me as a sucker,**  
**To think that I would be a victim, not another**  
**Say it, play it how you wanna,**  
**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you**  
**Never you baby!**

  
**Womanizer,**  
**Woman, womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer, Oh**  
**Womanizer, oh**  
**You're a womanizer, baby**  
**You, you, you are,**  
**You, you, you are,**  
**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**  
  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
  
**You, you got me goin'**  
**You, you're oh so charmin'**  
**You, but I can't do it,**  
**You, you womanizer**  
  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
  
**You, you say I'm crazy**  
**You, I ain't got your crazy**  
**You, you're nothin but a**  
**You, womanizer**  
  
  
**Maybe if we both lived in a different world,**  
**It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl**  
**But I can't, cause we don't**  
  
**Womanizer,**  
**Woman, womanizer**  
**You're a womanizer, Oh**  
**Womanizer, oh**  
**You're a womanizer, baby**  
**You, you, you are,**  
**You, you, you are,**  
**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**  
  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
  
**You, you got me goin'**  
**You, you're oh so charmin'**  
**You, but I can't do it,**  
**You, you womanizer**  
  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
**Boy don't try to front,**  
**I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh,**  
  
**You, you say I'm crazy**  
**You, I ain't got your crazy**  
**You, you're nothin but a**  
**You, womanizer**  
  
**Yeah.**

 

The crowd cheered and we walked off the stage. "Wow, that was- exhilarating!" June said as I smiled. "It was a bit more entertaining than I thought it would be." Arcee said while I smiled. "It really is." I say while we walk back over to the bar and sit down. Soon enough others went onto stage and began to sing which made the aura of the place more enjoyable. "Thanks for breaking the ice for us. Most folks get cold feet about Kareoke." Roxy said while I smirk. "It's no problem love. We get it." I said while Roxy giggles. "So what are you feeling?" Roxy asked as I hummed. "I'll save the best for last, how about a round of wine for me and the girls?" I asked while she nods. "You got it Irie!" She smirks before getting out wine glasses and pouring some in. We all chat having a good time, even explaining a few things to Arcee. She was confused why we found this fun but soon understood after we began talking about things like embarrassing moments, past loves, and sex stories. "-that day, I swore I'd never wear a white shirt on a hot day again." June sighed as we chuckled. "Man, that guy must have been eyeballing you." I say as she sighed. "That's disgusting." Arcee said as I chuckled. "I hate it when they do that. It's really creepy from someone you don't know." I say disgusted before a few boys walked over to us. Oh no. It was Bren, Breakdown. He was with a redhead that was dressed in a red shirt.

"Iris!" Breakdown said as he walked over to me with Knockout behind him. "Hey Bren." I answered as Arcee and Knockout eyes met. "Do we know each other?" Knockout asked as her brow raised. "She's not falling for that one buddy. You gotta use a better line." I said with a laugh as he looked at me with a smirk. "It might have worked." He said while Arcee rolls her eyes. "Yeah right." She said as I looked at Roxy. "You fellas want something?" She asked them while Knockout speaks. "We'll take 2 shots of Pincer Vodka." He says as I whistle. "I don't think you can handle that hot stuff." I say while he smirks. "Oh, I think I can." He purrs. I shake my head and look at the girls. "Boys." I state before seeing that it was already 11:30. "Wow, we've been out for hours." June says as I nod. "Should we go back to your place?" I asked her. "It's probably for the best." She said as I got out my wallet and paid for out things before standing up. "Well, see you two around. Have a good night Roxy, take care of those two." I said before we walked away and to the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to insert pictures. ALSO! There will be smut soon. DON'T WORRY!


End file.
